Outlast: Insanity Island
by twotailedfox
Summary: Treacherous Isle has become the home of the newest reality television show. Razor has invited sixteen contestants to his island where they will compete in challenges and vote fellow contestants off the island until only one remains to win fame, fortune and fifty thousand dollars. Who will be the last one standing and outlast the other campers? Find out on Outlast: Insanity Island
1. Welcome to the Island

_A/N: If a characters name appears in **bold** , it means that it's their confessional (You'll understand when you get to it)._

* * *

Episode 1:  
Welcome to the Island

The great expanse of South Ocean stretched for miles, nothing but an open plane of cerulean. Uninterrupted from one horizon to the other, the only break in the rolling white-capped waves and crystal water was a small landmass known simply as the Treacherous Isle.

It was a picturesque island ripped straight from the cover of a postcard. The sky and the water seemed to fuse into one blue palette in the day and magnificent salmon streaked across the sky at sunset. The tropical paradise held trees that bore luscious fruits, from the pinkest guavas to the rich yellow bananas. A virescent forest covered most of the island. Hundreds of trees with thick verdant canopies that expanded from one beach to the other. The golden sand that laced the perimeter of the island was the epitome of the island's beauty.

The weather was always hot; the atmosphere damp and heavy, but the salty wind swept across the sea and cooled the seaside areas. Hundreds of animals called the island home, from large predators to loud humming insects and chirping songbirds that flew overhead.

The one blemish on the low-lying isle was the large, active volcano that rose like a pillar out of the emerald leaves holding the heavens aloft. This island would be called paradise by most tourists, but for the next month it would become the host of the newest reality television show, and hell to the new inhabitants.

A lone, wooden dock stretched out from the beach. A sole creature was standing on it, eyes trained out to the beautiful, calm ocean that surrounded him and the island.

"Hello," the shark turned and addressed the camera. "I'm coming at you live from the Treacherous Isle, located somewhere in the middle of South Ocean. I'm your host, Razor the Shark," Razor smiled a toothy grin, the sun gleaming off his sharp, pointed teeth.

"Here's the deal," Razor continued as he walked across the stretching dock. "Sixteen strangers are going to arrive by boat any minute now and will stay in our worn-out old cabins for the next month, where they will compete in a series of challenges against each other for the chance to win fifty thousand dollars!"

"Each night, the losing team will converge in Judgement Bay where they will each vote one of their fellow team members off the island. If an islander doesn't receive a Strawberry of Safety, they will have to board the Submarine of Shame and leave the isle, never to return. Meaning, do not pass go, do not collect fifty thousand dollars! In the end, only one will be left standing with all the fame and fortune they could ask for which, let's face it, won't last long."

"Who will be voted out first? What relationships will grow and crumble? Who will be left standing with all the moolah? Find out right here on Outlast: Insanity Island!"

…

"Alright, it's time to meet our first islander," Razor began, looking at a growing speck on the horizon. Sonic stood on the rotting planks of the old, dingy boat holding tight onto the railings with white knuckles, afraid of falling into the unrelenting watery depths of the ocean. Through squinting eyes he drank in the sight of the magnificent island before him as he hopped off the boat, thankful to be on solid ground again.

"Sonic, my man, welcome to the island," Razor announced joyfully, high-fiving the oncoming teenager.

"Hey, Razor, sick place you've got here," Sonic marvelled with delight. "Are the cabins as awesome as the island?"

"Not so much."

"Oh well," Sonic shrugged. "I'm just stoked to be here."

"Great," Razor rolled his eyes unenthusiastically as he pushed Sonic down the dock. "Wait over there." Razor turned to the camera. "I love the ones with spirit. It's so much more fun to break them. Speaking of breaking… Shade, so nice to see you."

"I don't do hugs," Shade informed in a stern, disciplined tone.

"Wasn't going to hug you anyway, now move over there." Before Razor could say anymore, a younger bee rushed off his boat and collided into Razor, wrapping him in a friendly hug.

"Oh my God, Razor, it's so amazing to meet you," Charmy Bee exclaimed with glee. "I can't believe this is where we are staying."

"Believe it," Razor wriggled free of the bee's surprisingly firm grip and ushered him over to the others standing at the other end of the dock. Razor turned, tilting his head in confusion when the next boat arrived and left, dropping off suitcases but no passenger. Razor stepped closer to approach the belongings when a scream echoed through the air and a badger swung from a vine, hollering as she flipped through the air and landed on the dock.

"Sticks… interesting entrance," Razor commented.

"You can't trust those boat drivers. They've always got an agenda, travelling on the ocean. They're up to no good, I can smell it," she raved, her eyes darting from side to side as she sniffed the air.

"Aaaaaaaalright then… Anyway, welcome to our next islander, Miles Prower!"

"It's just Tails, thanks," Tails replied with a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's, um, cool to be here. Thanks for choosing me to be a part of this-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, move along," Razor interrupted him. The next two boats arrived, dropping off two more contestants.

"Espio and Knuckles, great having you two!" Razor greeted them.

"Awesome to be here," Knuckles nodded.

"My boat ride was nice, and this island looks stunning. It will be a great place to live for the next month," Espio said in a low, monotone voice.

"Woah, dude, lighten up a bit," Knuckles commented.

"I was paying him a compliment. That seems quite light to me."

"Enough, over to the others!" Razor ordered. "Next up, Rouge the Bat!" Rouge stepped off her boat as it docked, removing her sunglasses. She was stunning, and all the boys' eyes were trained on her.

"Hello boys," she winked, swishing her hips as she waltzed down the dock.

"Who is she?" Knuckles drooled.

"Keep it in your pants, Red," Rouge giggled.

"The name's Sonic, nice to meet you," Sonic smiled.

"Enough pleasantries, the next islander is arriving," Razor shouted.

"He's going to be this annoying the whole time, isn't he?" Shade rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately," Tails sighed. Loud music was blaring from the next boat as it arrived, and a large green crocodile leapt off it, rushing up to Razor and bumping Razor's fist with his own.

"Razor, it's awesome to meet you, bro," Vector called loudly.

"You too, bro!"

"Is this the island we're staying at, bro? It's awesome."

"It certainly is, bro."

"I swear if one of them says bro one more time…" Rouge muttered under her breath.

"Hello," the next islander treaded off her boat, smiling timidly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, Blaze," Razor grinned. As he watched her join the others, the dock they were all standing on shook violently as a loud thud hammered the wooden planks.

"What is that?" Knuckles asked.

"Big, welcome dude," Razor greeted as a large, purple cat stomped down the dock. He held a large amount of food cradled between his arms while a small frog was perched on his shoulder.

"Hey Razor, I'm Big," Big smiled.

"You certainly are," Shade commented offhandedly.

"This is my pet, Froggy."

"I don't really care, now go join the others," Razor gestured.

"Oh my God, Razor the Shark, it's so amazing to meet you, I've seen all your shows," a pink hedgehog squealed with delight like a school girl and rushed over to give Razor a tight hug.

"Nice to meet you, Amy," Razor choked.

"It's been a dream of mine to be on television. I can just imagine myself meeting the boy of my dreams. He'd hold my hand and we'd kiss under the sunset while-"

"Enough daydreaming," Razor interjected, snapping her out of her daze. "Let's be realistic, this isn't the place for romance. Now, move along."

"Everywhere is a place for romance," Amy cooed as she joined the other contestants.

"Only four more contestants left to meet. Ah, here's another now," Razor smiled as a rust-furred fox tiptoed off her boat. She was dressed in a flowing, baby-blue dress that mirrored her wide eyes.

"Wow, is this the island?" Fiona exclaimed in wonder. "It's amazing. I feel so humbled to be here."

"Fiona? Fiona Fox? This is not who I thought you were. You're nothing like you were on the audition tape. I've never been so disappointed in my life," Razor grumbled.

"I-is there a problem with me?" Fiona asked shyly.

"What?" Razor asked aloud, pressing his finger on a small communicator lodged in his ear. "We can't replace any campers? Okay, well in that case," Razor shoved Fiona away to join the others.

"Don't worry about him. I think you're fine just the way you are," Blaze smiled.

"Th-thanks," Fiona mumbled, her eyes shooting daggers at Razor while his back was turned.

"Silver, nice of you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late. My driver didn't know where he was going," Silver shrugged.

"That's strange… I plugged the directions in his GPS," Razor speculated aloud.

"They were wrong. It said it was taking me to Treacherous Isle, but this placed looked anything but treacherous so I deleted the directions," Silver explained.

"That's the name of the island, not a description… you know what, never mind, just join the others," Razor sighed.

"H-hey, am I in the r-right place?" a shy rabbit murmured as she was pushed onto the dock and fell to her knees. Charmy gasped when he saw the way the younger girl was treated and rushed over to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Charmy asked as he reached down to help her up.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," Cream smiled, looking up as the sun danced off Charmy's grinning face. He hauled her to her feet.

"Can we move it along? You're blocking our final contestant," Razor grumbled, pushing both younger teenagers aside.

"I-Is he always this r-rude?" Cream asked.

"From what I've seen, yes," Charmy nodded.

"Hey, it's okay, I can wait until she gets a proper introduction first," Mighty said.

"No, Mighty, she messed it up when Charmy interrupted my line," Razor glared at the bee. "Besides, I'm sick of introducing people. Less time focused on me, Razor Shark," he grinned.

"But I never even got an introduct-"

"And that's everybody," Razor interjected, addressing the rest of the campers. "Alright, you sixteen are our contestants. You will all spend the next month on this island where-"

"Yeah, yeah, vote people off and win fifty thousand dollars," Rouge gave Razor a taste of his own medicine, rolling her hand to urge him along. "We've all read the rules, can we get on with it?"

"Rude, but yes, yes we can. Follow me!" The sixteen contestants followed Razor as he explained to them in more detail how the game would work. As he led them around the island, he walked through a snaking path through woodlands and descended some rickety looking steps down a sand dune which were actually just loose logs. Finally, he stopped at a small bay, facing the sunset where a large bonfire pit was made out of a circle of rocks. Sixteen wooden stumps were placed into the sand facing the fire and in front of it, just to the side, was a small lectern like contraption.

"This is the bonfire of Judgement Bay. The loosing team will be sent here to vote off one member of their team. They will conceal their votes in the lifeguard shack over there, which doubles as a confessional. Islanders can come here during the day to let out their deepest confessions to all the fans watching at home with no fear of being heard by anybody. As they say, confession is good for the soul," Razor laughed.

* * *

 **Shade:** I am getting really sick of Razor's ego.

 **Vector:** Razor is a riot! I love that little shark, har, har!

 **Amy:** It's nice that he's showing the bonfire to the other contestants because I know my team and I will never end up here. Not if me and my three-step plan have anything to say about it!

 **Espio:** Hmmm, this doesn't seem very secretive. Oh well, I guess if Razor says so it must be true. He wouldn't lie.

* * *

"Next up is the cafeteria," Razor threw his hands skywards as the islanders all stood around two long, rectangular tables in the middle of an old, dilapidated building. Two double doors served as the main entrance to the building while a large, glassless window was carved into the wall on the opposite side. Beside the window was a sliding door that led into the kitchen.

A blue hedgehog dressed in what appeared to be metallic pants and a visor over his head stepped out, an angered but stern scowl on his face.

"And this is Chef Zonic. He'll oversee cooking all our meals and also will help me out on the challenges," Razor explained.

"Nice to meet you," Blaze extended her hand in greeting. Zonic just looked at it, then flicked his gaze to her before turning around and walking back to the kitchen.

"I don't get paid to make friends. Just to cook," Zonic called as he slid the door shut.

"He's quite the charmer," Silver mentioned.

"Maybe he's already been taken over by the brain slugs," Sticks gasped in paranoia.

"Brain slugs?" Mighty asked.

"I think it's best not to entertain her crazy notions," Tails said. Razor then lead them to two large, decrepit, cockroach infested cabins, one green and one yellow. They were spaced about twenty meters apart, completely identical and each one had a balcony with a wall that ran straight through the middle that cut the cabin into two symmetrical sides. In each side were four bunk beds, a couple closets and two bedside tables.

"And these," Razor gestured, "are your sleeping quarters. One cabin for each team and each cabin is split into a boy's side and a girl's side."

"But we haven't been put into teams yet," Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah, how do I know where to go?" Mighty added

"That's exactly what I was about to do if you'd just let me do my job," Razor stared at Mighty with a disapproving scowl.

"Alright, sorry," Mighty surrendered. "The floor is yours."

"Perfect. Now, you will be split into two teams. The first team will consist of Big, Shade, Sonic, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Mighty and Knuckles. You will officially be known as the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Awesome," Knuckles and Sonic shared a fist bump.

"Looks like you and I are gonna be on the same team," Charmy smiled to Cream, who giggled in reply.

"That means that the rest of you, Amy, Tails, Sticks, Vector, Fiona, Blaze, Silver and Rouge, you will known as the Golden Rings!"

"I like the sound of that name," Rouge smirked.

"Better known for something of beauty than something of chaos," Tails stated.

"Chaos Emeralds are known for their sheer power, just like my team," Shade shouted.

"Your team?" Espio raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Well I am our strongest member."

"Enough!" Razor bellowed. "Put your stuff in your cabins and meet me down at the bonfire to learn about your first challenge." The campers grumbled as they hoisted their bags onto their backs and walked to their appropriate cabins.

* * *

 **Rouge:** I can't believe I'm being forced to stay in such disgusting accommodation. There are literally spiders everywhere.

 **Cream:** The cabins are a little bit scary, and I have to share with the only other girl on my team. Shade. N-not that I don't like her, it's just that she's just a bit… full on. Oh gosh, I hope she doesn't see this.

 **Shade:** Great, I have to share with little miss scared-of-everything. Oh well, I guess I only have to share with one girl, unlike the rest of them over in the yellow-belly cabin.

* * *

Razor hummed a tune to himself as he leant against the lectern, waiting for the islanders to finish setting up and make their way over to the pristine bay. He glanced at his wristwatch, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Maybe you should have expressed how much time matters when they are staring in a T.V show," the woman beside him said.

"As always, you are absolutely right," Razor smiled as he snaked a hand around Abyss, the feminie squid and Razor's bride-to-be.

"Am I interrupting something?" a dark voice asked from behind the duo. Razor recoiled his hand and spun around, his shocked eyes falling on the body of the dark hedgehog standing before him with menacing, red and yellow eyes.

"Ah, Mephiles, what are you doing here?" Razor asked.

"You invited me to come compete in your reality show, don't you remember, cousin?" Mephiles, Razor's younger cousin, asked.

"Oh, yes, quite right," Razor stalled. He shot a glance towards Abyss, hoping that she'd step in and help but she remained quiet.

"You didn't forget, did you?"

"No, of course not… it's just that…" Razor trailed off, trying to find a solution.

"You better not have."

"Well, Mephiles, we are already full with contestants."

"What?" Mephiles clenched his fists.

"But, you can still be on the show. I need you to help me out with this first challenge. If you do a good job, then I'll let you replace whichever sucker these islanders vote off first. Deal?"

"Fine."

"Now, quickly, get out of here before they see you," Razor hurried him away as the first of the contestants sprinted into view.

"Alright, I'm ready for our first challenge," Sonic grinned as he slumped down on one of the logs. "Hey, who's the girl?"

"All will be explained once everybody else gets here."

* * *

 **Sonic:** I guess I should slow down a bit. Meh, I'm used to waiting for others to catch up. It gives me time to work on catching some extra Z's.

* * *

Sonic was snoring loudly by the time Fiona, the final contestant, made her way down the sandy path and took a seat at one of the logs dumped unceremoniously onto the sand surrounding the fire and Razor's lectern.

"Welcome, everybody, to Treacherous Isle. I have one more person I'd like to introduce you all to. My wonderful Fiancé, Abyss," Razor announced.

"Wow, congratulations on getting engaged," Amy cheered.

"How much did he pay you to marry him?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, it couldn't have been cheap," Silver added with a chuckle.

"He pays me fifty dollars a week to stay with him," Abyss joined in the joke.

"Enough!" Razor silenced them. "Anyway, it's time for our first challenge."

"And what is this challenge?" Rouge asked sarcastically.

"I was getting to that," Razor whined. "I was originally going to make you all hike up the volcano and collect something for me, but since it's already late and Abyss convinced me into letting you ease into this game, I've decided to postpone the first challenge until tomorrow morning, so you can all get a good night sleep and get to know each other a little better."

"Yes, that's awesome, bro," Vector cheered.

"In that case, I'm going to go get my beauty sleep for tomorrow," Rouge decided, standing up to stretch her aching limbs.

"Razor, Froggy and I want to know when we get food," Big asked.

"Of course. Zonic has prepared dinner for tonight so you can all go indulge yourself. He cooked steaks tonight!"

"I love a good steak," Vector cheered.

"I also enjoy pampering myself with the seared rump of a cow every now and then," Espio nodded with folded arms.

"You're the real life of the party, aren't you Espio," Mighty chuckled.

"C'mon, last one to the cafeteria is a rotten egg," Sonic taunted as he jumped up and hastened away.

* * *

 **Amy:** That blue hedgehog never slows down. I have to say, he's pretty attractive, though.

 **Mighty:** I don't know about my team. We have the youngest two members, plus Big who seems to only be concerned with food. Espio's pretty weird too, and Shade seems so bossy already. I guess I'll just have to make friends with Sonic and Knuckles.

 **Silver:** I think I'm going to like Abyss. She makes Razor almost tolerable. Almost.

* * *

The sun sank low in the salmon sky, giving way to night and the encroaching shadows that ebbed their way across the island, casting the plants and sandy beaches into darkness. The crescent moon draped the ground in an eerie glow as all the sixteen islanders gorged on the wonderful food and finally retreated to their cabins where they tried to get some sleep for the big challenge the following day.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go hit the showers," Sonic addressed his cabin. "Anybody wanna come join me?"

"No thanks. I'm stuffed. Couldn't move if I wanted to," Knuckles sighed contently as he lay on top of his blankets, his head resting on his arm that draped behind him.

"No thanks, I'm kinda s-scared of the dark," Charmy admitted.

"I'm more of morning shower person," Espio said.

"Froggy is already asleep. I can't just leave him," Big added.

"I'll come," Mighty shrugged. "Less of a line at night than there will be in the morning."

"Awesome, then let's go," Sonic threw open the door, grabbing his towel and toiletries. "I hear the toilet block is just down this path."

"Hey, no sprinting, you know I can't keep up," Mighty called.

"Oh, right," Sonic laughed as he stopped and waited for Mighty to catch up. The two walked down the twisting path towards the toilet block, exchanging small talk as they got to know each other a little better.

"So, what do you think of our team?" Mighty asked when they were far enough away that they didn't have to be scared of being overheard.

"I think I'd rather be on the other team to be honest."

"Tell me about it. Not to be mean, but I don't think Charmy and Cream will be the greatest help in challenges."

"And Shade seems like a massive tool," Sonic added.

"And can you believe Espio?"

"Seared rump of a cow," Sonic mocked his tone as the laughed together.

"And Big is… well…"

"Big," Sonic chuckled.

"I'm glad I've at least found somebody that thinks the same way as me," Mighty smiled. "It makes having to stay in a cabin and humiliate myself on live television bearable."

"Just remember why we're here."

"The fifty thousand dollars," both Sonic and Mighty sighed contently in unison.

"It sucks that you've been getting the short end of the stick," Sonic mentioned as they arrived at the toilet block.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, Razor seems to pick on you more than anybody else at the moment."

"Meh, it's alright, I'm used to it," Mighty shrugged. "It's not like it's going to affect me in challenges."

"I guess. Mind if I take the first shower? I'll be fast."

"I don't doubt it," Mighty chuckled. "Sure, go for it." Sonic stepped into the small shack that acted as a toilet block. On one side it had a small bathroom with a shower and three cubicles in it with an identical area for females around the other side. Mighty leant back against the egg-shell white wood, resting his boot up against the wall when he heard a twig snap in the distance. He squinted out into the darkness, but couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, as fast as lightning, a shadowy figure shot out of the bushes and attacked him. All Mighty could do was let out a scream before a damp rag was shoved into his face and he felt his sense leave him.

"Mighty, you alright?" Sonic asked as he poked his head out of the door, concerned. All he saw was the figure of something carrying Mighty's unconscious body into the forest. Sonic shouted, but the figure disappeared before he could do anything. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he wrapped his towel tightly around him and sprinted off back to his cabin to warn the others.

Sonic barely noticed his towel slip from his waist as he sprinted down the winding path. He burst open the door frantically calling for his teammates.

"Woah, dude, gross, put some pants on," Knuckles covered his eyes as Sonic babbled, completely naked.

"What? Oh, crud," Sonic grabbed a pillow off the bed and covered his privates.

"Seriously," Espio sighed. "That was my pillow."

"None of that matters right now. There's a killer on the island!"

"What happened, bro?" Vector asked.

"Mighty and I were having a shower and-"

"You two were having a shower together, eh?" Knuckles winked with a snide grin.

"Shut up, you idiot," Sonic raised the pillow to toss at him but remembered his situation and brought it back to cover himself. He quickly rummaged around his drawers and threw on some pants.

"Guys, seriously, let him talk. If there is a killer I wanna know about it," Charmy piped up worriedly.

"I was taking a shower and Mighty was waiting outside when suddenly I heard him scream. I peeked out to look and I saw a shadowy figure, that definitely wasn't Razor, dragging his unconscious body into the forest."

"But that would mean…" Espio trailed off as fear crept into the hearts of all the boys and their faces drained of colour.

"We need to warn the others!" Knuckles urged as they all jumped up, still in pyjamas and boxers. Knuckles banged on the girls' dorm while Sonic and Espio raced over to the Golden Ring cabin to warn them. One by one, all fifteen islanders were alert and awake and raced down to the bonfire where Razor awaited them, almost expectantly.

"Razor?" Blaze asked incredulously.

"How did you know we'd come to the bonfire?" Tails probed.

"Somebody's been kidnapped, haven't they?" Razor asked.

"How did you…"

"Who was it?"

"They got Mighty," Sonic sighed.

"Great, Mephiles made a good first choice," Razor laughed.

"What is going on. Tell me right now, you interrupted my beauty sleep for this," Rouge threatened.

"Islanders, welcome to your very first challenge. Surviving the serial killer! Last camper to survive the entire night without being captured and tortured will win!" Razor announced loudly.

"He's joking about the t-torture part, right?" Cream asked nervously.

"The hunt is on!"

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my newest story! This was more of an introduction than anything else and so no islander was eliminated today, but next chapter the first elimination will occur so be patient. If you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'll try to upload as frequently as possible but I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Into the Shadows

Episode 2:  
Into the Shadows

There was complete pandemonium. A chaotic, fearful air descended upon the frightened islanders as they huddled around the fire. Razor smirked, leaning happily against the lectern as he watched and waiting with inquisitive eyes. Suddenly, a low growl echoed through the air.

"Everybody run!" Silver roared as a black figure pounced out of the foliage and barrelled towards the bonfire. The fifteen remaining contestants jumped up and stumbled over each other in an anarchic mess. They scratched and clawed, pulled and kicked as they all tried to escape in a scramble.

In his haste to escape, Vector lost his footing and collided into Cream's small frame, toppling her over. Cream winced in pain as Vector clumsily rose to his feet and dashed off into the darkness.

"Cream!" Charmy looked back with fear as the shadowy figure descended upon her like a panther. He whipped out a small rag and held it to her face until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unconscious. Charmy's heart beat a mile a minute as he turned and sprinted off with the others in a frantic search for a hiding place as the figure picked up Cream's body and hauled it away.

"This will be interesting," Razor smirked as he casually strolled back over to the make-shift stairs and retired to his cabin.

* * *

 **Charmy:** I-I can't believe Razor would do this. He's a masochist!

 **Vector:** Am I sorry I got Cream captured? Normally, yes, but she's on the other team so as far as I see it, I'm just playing the game.

 **Sonic:** This is crazy. I knew I should have signed up for the other show with the talking monkeys…

* * *

Charmy shuddered, the cold air chilling his skin as his eyes darted frantically from left to right, scanning his surroundings. He knew he couldn't fight back if he was ambushed, and he knew he wouldn't be as fast. The only thing the young bee could do was hide.

Charmy kept to the bushes, trying his hardest to camouflage so that he wouldn't be an easy target when he stumbled back into the clearing where the two cabins stood.

"That's it," Charmy snapped his fingers as he hastened over to his team's cabin. "They'll never think to look here. It's so obvious they won't think anybody is stupid enough to hide there." With a satisfied smirk, he tiptoed up the balcony, doing one final check of his surroundings before he slipped into the door. He quietly eased it shut and bolted it from the inside so nobody could get in.

"That was a mistake," a dark voice spoke from behind him. Charmy froze, his blood going cold as a jolt tingled up his spine. He forced himself to slowly spin around. There, on the bed, were two cold red and yellow eyes watching him attached to the body of a dark blue hedgehog.

"Y-You…" Charmy croaked, fear paralysing him.

"Me," Mephiles smirked as he stood up from the bed he was sitting on. "If I can capture everybody then Razor will let me join the show and replace whoever the loosing team votes off."

"So, you're not a real serial killer?" Mephiles shook his head and Charmy noticeably relaxed, finding his voice again. "That means you won't torture me."

"Hmm, torture," Mephiles mused. "That could be a fun idea." With a sadistic grin, Mephiles bounded off the bed and tackled Charmy to the ground, forcing a small, white rag over his mouth and nose. As Charmy breathed in the toxic fumes, the last thing he saw was the glint in Mephiles' reptilian eyes before he blacked out.

…

Amy rushed around like a headless chicken, zigzagging left and right around the camp that had been constructed on the east side of the island. She fled from the campfire at Judgement Bay to the dock, from the dock to the cabins where she saw Mephiles slip into one of them. In shock, she sprinted past them and didn't stop until she came across the largest building on the island. The cafeteria. Without thinking, Amy rushed up to the door and crept inside, making sure to keep quiet.

Amy refused to turn the lights on as she tiptoed through darkness. She squinted but it was useless. It was pitch black. Amy couldn't even make out any of the tables and chairs until she accidently bumped into one with her shin. She stifled a pained moan, but the sound was enough to alert anybody inside to her location.

She paused, her breath in her throat when she heard the floorboards nearby her creak. Amy's hear beat faster. There was no mistaking it. She wasn't alone. She slowly backed up to one of the far walls, keeping an ear out for each footstep of the intruder. She weighed up her options. Turn on the light, or run. Against her better judgement, Amy waned to see what she was up against and with a quick flick of the wrist the lights above her flared to life. She winced, rubbing her eyes from the blinding light before they began to adjust and she got a good look at the other person in the cafeteria.

"Sonic?" Amy questioned.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "I thought you were the killer."

"I thought you were," Amy replied, relief rushing through her.

* * *

 **Sonic:** I thought I was a goner, but thank god it was just Amy. Well I thought that originally…

 **Amy:** I was so glad it was just Sonic. Glad until…

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked again.

"Hiding. What about you?"

"Same as you, but I was here first."

"You were not!" Amy snapped back.

"Yes, I was. Both of us can't hide here, we are on different teams."

"My thoughts exactly, so why don't you scurry off and find another place to hide."

"Why don't you make me," Sonic took a defiant step forward.

"I might be a girl, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. This is your last chance to back away," Amy warned confidently, stepping up so that she was face to face with Sonic, barely an inch apart. Suddenly, before either one could say or do any more, there was a bang from the door. In fright, Amy grabbed a hold of Sonic. Sonic smirked, looking down at Amy. She growled in frustration as she jumped back.

"Get off me," Amy growled.

"Hey, you hugged me. I was just standing here minding my own business," Sonic chuckled to antagonise her.

"That's just because I-" Before Amy could finish her sentence the door flew open and in a flash Sonic threw his hand over her mouth to muffle her words and ducked underneath the table. Still holding Amy, he crawled further underneath the table, bringing his legs up so that he was fully hidden. Amy mumbled angrily into his hand. but Sonic mouthed to be quiet and Amy began to understand.

"Do you think he saw us?" Amy whispered.

"I don't think so," Sonic shook his head. The kept quiet, watching as a black furred pair of legs skulked silently through the cafeteria. He passed by the table they were crouching under without notice. Sonic finally let himself a moment to breath when he felt an insatiable urge in his throat and let out a small cough. Amy sent him the ugliest scowl as she silently scolded him.

In what felt like slow motion for the islanders, the pair of legs back-tracked over to the table they were at, stopped, and bent down.

"Well… hello there," Mephiles smirked.

* * *

 **Amy:** I can't believe that idiot coughed. Glad he's not on my team.

 **Sonic:** She so wants me.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Silver asked, unsure of their plan as he began to precariously step down each rung of the mouldy, wooden ladder.

"It's perfect," Tails beamed. "He'll never find us here, and there's only one way to get us so if he does somehow know where we are, we'll see him coming and have time to escape."

"I have to say, you have a good point, bro," Vector laughed. Silver finally descended the next rung and was helped onto the narrow, horizontal beam of wood fixed to two poles of the dock inches above the water. The three stood underneath the dock, hidden underneath the wooden planks above their heads as they held themselves steady. Small, green moss clung underneath the wood as the small swell of the water lapped the sides of the poles. Occasionally a larger wave hit the beach and the surge rose above their plank and drenched their shoes.

"C'mon, bro, I just bought these new shoes last week," Vector complained loudly.

"Shhh," Tails and Silver both shushed him in annoyance.

"Calm down, bros, the guy ain't gonna get us," Vector chortled. "Look, there's no sign of him anywh-"

"Ahhh," Silver's shriek interrupted Vector. His face drained of colour as he stared down to see a ghostly hand shoot up out of the dark, watery depths of the ocean below them and grasp around his ankle.

"How'd he even do that?" Tails gasped as Mephiles' face broke the surface. Silver desperately tried to wriggle free but Mephiles had an iron grip. Silver was going nowhere.

"Guys, help, please," Silver begged as Tails pushed past him and jumped onto the ladder, hurriedly hauling himself up two rungs at a time.

"Sorry, bro, but we still need to win this challenge," Vector apologised as he followed Tails lead and flew up the ladder. All Silver could hear was Tails and Vector's shoes loudly pounding against the rickety planks of wood above his head as they sprinted down the docks and to safety. Finally, Mephiles tugged and Silver felt himself loose his footing, slip off the beam and fall into the water below, submerged by Mephiles.

* * *

 **Tails:** I felt bad leaving him, but what could we do. This is a challenge after all.

 **Vector:** Sorry bro, couldn't risk it. I'll take my chances back on the island.

* * *

"For the last time, get away from me," Shade shrieked in anger as she turned around and shot daggers into his face.

"But I need your help," Big said.

"And I don't need your help," Shade hissed. "This is a challenge. Meaning, we need to win, and if you hadn't noticed, I can't exactly hide with you following me."

"But I can't find Froggy. He'd be so scared without me," Big gaped. Shade growled incessantly in frustration as she lost her temper.

"Look, I don't know where your dumb frog is, but this is a challenge. We can find him later, but for now you need to leave me alone!"

"Hey, maybe I can ask him for help," Big grinned, his short, round finger pointed to the path where a shadowy figure stalked towards them.

"That's him," Shade gasped as she pushed Big with all her might into the bushes beside her, jumping in after him. Shade landed painfully on Big's rotund stomach and rolled off onto the dirty ground. Big opened his mouth to talk but Shade shot out her hand to silence him. If there was one thing Shade refused to do, it was lose the first challenge.

They both crouched in the bushes, concealed by the shrubbery and trees beside them as Mephiles marched with purpose down the path. He stopped just shy of them, scouting his surroundings.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he called in a sing-song voice. He waited, his emotionless eyes scanning the darkness but found neither hide nor hair of the two islanders he has seen dash into the bushes.

"That's fine. Stay hidden. But if you do, I can't promise I won't hurt this kind little frog," Mephiles called out into the night air as he held up a small, slimy green frog above his head.

"Don't move a muscle," Shade warned silently but she could do nothing when Big crashed through the bushes, shouting happily for his found frog. Mephiles held the frog out to him, but just as Big reached for his pet and thanked the mysterious man, Mephiles seized Big's neck and thrust another chloroformed rag into his face. Big fell to the ground with a thud, Froggy landing safely on top of him.

"Stupid cat," Shade growled, but froze in shock when Mephiles whipped his head to the side. His piercing glare matched Shade's stunned eyes. Shade jumped to her feet and turned to run when Mephiles bent down, scooped up a rock off the path and hurled it at her back. Shade gasped in pain as she fell to the ground. Before she had time to recover, Mephiles dashed up to her, threw himself onto her back.

Shade tussled with him, their bodies mangling together as she feverishly fought for survival, scratching and biting at her assailant. She managed to deliver a well-placed punch to his gut. Mephiles groaned in pain. Shade pushed with all her might, rolling Mephiles off her. However, as she jumped to her feet for a second time, he threw out his arm, grabbed at her ankle and tripped her over.

Shade crashed down to the ground with a painful thud. Mephiles snarled as he more wearily approached her and easily managed to subdue her the second time, pressing the rag up to her face until she, too, blacked out.

* * *

 **Shade:** Stupid cat got me caught. He will regret that.

 **Big:** Yay, Froggy! I found you.

* * *

Knuckles wandered through forest, each step crunching loudly on the fallen twigs and leaf litter that covered the forest floor. He was noisy, clumsy and was practically screaming his position for anybody on the island to come and find.

"Where to hide, where to hide," Knuckles crunched his fingernails as his eyes darted from tree to tree. Each spot the same as the last, none jumping out at him. He knew he could win the challenge and be the last contestant standing, but he just needed to find the perfect hiding spot.

"Psst, Knuckles, over here," a voice whispered from the shadows.

"Wha-huh? Who's there?" Knuckles called out to thin air. There was some rustling in the branches above him before Espio dropped down, landing with ease. "Whoa, Espio, how'd you even get up there?"

"I'm good at hiding," Espio smirked.

"So, why did you reveal yourself? It'll take ages to get back up and be as hidden as you were."

"I did it because we are on the same team and you were being completely idiotic."

"Rude."

"It's the truth. Besides, I want to help you, come hide up in the trees with me and…" Espio trailed off, his ears picking up faint sounds.

"What are you…" Knuckles stopped himself when he heard it too. The sound of feet crunching the dirt, squelching in the mud. It was unmistakable, somebody was sprinting towards them. Espio instinctively dived behind a tree, concealing himself from view. Knuckles hesitated but tried to copy Espio's lead, failing catastrophically as he smashed his head into a tree trunk. Knuckles shook his head, collected himself and quickly stepped behind the tree as the person came into view. It was Tails.

Tails was running as fast as he could. Espio watched with calculating eyes, intrigued by the desperate look on his face. Sweat coated his face, dampening his fur as he glanced behind him. Hot on his heels, Mephiles chased Tails. As Tails looked back in worry, his big toe connected roughly with a stone wedged into the loamy soil and Tails feel face first into the ground.

Mephiles was upon the fox in a second, knocking him out cold. Knuckles couldn't contain himself and burst out with laughter, wiping a joyful tear out of his eye.

"Knuckles, be quiet," Espio hissed, giving away his position. Mephiles turned a smirked, making direct eye-contact with the laughing echidna.

"Oh-oh…"

* * *

 **Espio:** It was then I realised my teammate was an idiot…

 **Knuckles:** Okay, I screwed up. But did you see that? The look on his face? Too funny!

* * *

"You're such an idiot," Espio slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Don't give him too much credit," Mephiles hissed as he slowly approached the two teenagers hiding behind the trees. "I knew you were there from the start." Espio couldn't tell if Mephiles was bluffing but his words sent dread surging through his veins.

"Sorry man, but I gotta run," Knuckles said as he turned and fled deeper into the woods.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Espio sighed as Mephiles descended upon him.

* * *

 **Blaze:** It's honestly crazy. I didn't sign up for this. I signed up to stay at a campsite on an island and if I could outlast everybody else I'd be able to win the prize money. There was nothing in my contract about serial killers or sadistic hosts or…

There was a knock at the door and Blaze tiptoed over to the door of the lifeguard lookout confessional. Blaze hesitantly opened the door, sighing with relief and also annoyance when she saw Vector waiting at the door, hopping from leg to leg.

"Oh, Vector, it's just you…"

"Blaze, quick, you gotta let me hide here, bro," Vector urged. "The killer got Silver and he's out there somewhere. I don't know where else to go."

"This is a hiding challenge, Vector. Go find another place to hide. Also, I'm a girl, so, please, don't call me bro." With that, Blaze closed the door, returning to the chair facing the camera.

 **Blaze:** Don't get me wrong, I like most people on the island. Silver is sweet, Tails is smart, Fiona seems really nice if not a bit too timid. Amy seems like she'd be a great girl to get along with. But Vector, ever since he got here, has just rubbed me the wrong way. He's so loud and crude and…

Another knock on the door interrupted her confessional. Blaze grunted, stomped up to the door and threw it open to give Vector a piece of her mind but got quite a fright when Mephiles was the body standing at the door.

"Wh-where's Vector?" Blaze forced the words out timidly.

"He's asleep," Mephiles chuckled as he stepped into the lifeguard shelter and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Fiona's head was pounding. She groaned, rolling around on the floor as she stretched her aching limbs. Slowly she managed to open her eyes, rubbing her sockets with balled fists as she looked around. She was in a plain room with no furniture or windows. Just a lone door fixed into the far wall. Fiona couldn't remember what happened or how she got here but when her eyes fell upon Rouge's unconscious body beside her it all came flooding back.

"Rouge," Fiona gasped desperately as she crawled over to the bat and tried to shake her awake. "Rouge, are you okay? Wake up!"

"Ugh, I said not now, mum. Just give me ten more minutes," Rouge moaned as she rolled over, instinctively covering her face with her hands. Fiona grunted, brought up her hand and sent a forceful slap to Rouge's face.

"Ow!" Rouge yelped as she bolted up. Rouge darted around in panic before she understood what was happening. She rubbed her face in pain, growling at Fiona.

"Why did you slap me? If this bruises you are in so much trouble."

"S-Sorry," Fiona mumbled. "Don't you remember what happened thought?"

"Yeah, we were hiding in a cave for the challenge when… when…" Rouge jumped to her feet. "Where is he? Is that sicko here?"

"Calm down, Rouge, he's not here. We're all alone," Fiona explained.

"Where exactly is here?" Fiona shrugged. Rouge inspected the room before making her way over to the door. She counted to three before opening it, ready for anything.

"Oh, you guys are finally awake," Amy said nonchalantly as they walked into another room.

"About time. You're about to miss the best bit," Shade mentioned without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Where are we?" Rouge asked as she scanned her surroundings. It was another room similar to the one they were just in, except this one had a few chairs, what appeared to be a control panel and a bunch of screens. On each screen depicted a part of the island as seen from hidden cameras. Fiona moved over to the one window and looked out. All she saw was trees, bushes and woods. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"I thought you girls were never going to wake up," Razor smiled.

"Where are we? Didn't a killer-"

"You really think I'd let a real killer loose on the island?" Razor asked rhetorically. "It's just part of the first challenge, like I said. You're in the surveillance hut. Now shush, only one member from each team remain, and it looks like Sticks is about to engage Mephiles," Razor beamed with excitement as he looked up to one of the camera's trained on the beach. There, on the screen, Sticks stood with a grin on her face. Mephiles approached purposefully, his feet sinking into the golden sand with each step.

Mephiles said nothing as he approached her, reaching behind his back to pull out his white rag. Mephiles reached into his coat pocket and fished out a small bottle. He unscrewed the lid, held the rag up to the bottle marked _chloroform_ and emptied a little more of it onto the rag.

"Oh, I love this game," Sticks smirked, taking out her own white rag. Mephiles stopped, confused.

"Why do you-" before Mephiles had time to finish, Sticks let out an ear-piercing screech and ran full speed at Mephiles. He had little time to react and within seconds she had crashed into him, sending them both toppling down to the ground. Mephiles was fast, but Sticks was faster. She rolled along the ground, dug her elbows into the sand and pushed with all her might, springing her back onto her feet with impeccable precision.

"What are you?" Mephiles questioned.

"Just a badger," Sticks answered with a maniacal smile. "A badger who's been preparing for the zombie apocalypse her whole life."

"But I'm not a-" but Mephiles didn't get a word further. Sticks tackled him and smothered his nose and mouth with the rag.

"Woohoo!" the members of the Golden Rings cheered from the surveillance room as they witnessed Sticks win.

"That a girl," Amy danced in victory, sticking her tongue out at Sonic.

"And with that, Sticks takes down Mephiles and secures the victory for the Golden Rings. The Chaos Emeralds, figure out who you want to vote for because one of you is saying their final goodbyes tonight!" Razor announced.

* * *

 **Mighty:** Wow… Sticks is insane. Remind me never to get on her bad side.

 **Silver:** That was incredible… I wasn't so sure at first but maybe my team might actually have a chance to win challenges.

 **Rouge:** Hey, game recognizes game. Well done, Sticks. Well done.

 **Shade:** Ugh, my team is unbelievable. I could have done that if it wasn't for that stupid oaf. Pack your bag, Big!

 **Espio:** Knuckles really screwed up tonight. Sorry, but it's time for you to go.

 **Sticks:** Haha, that zombie thought he could beat me. I've been getting ready for this my whole life. I wish I had my emergency bunker nearby, so I could get all my weapons, but I had to make do.

* * *

Judgement Bay was quiet, the zaffre waters still and frozen in time. The only sound was the gigantic bonfire that crackled and burst with life as Zonic chucked more wood into the ravenous flames. Embers exploded into the air and peppered the sand around it as flames licked the sides of new logs before devouring it. The fire danced in the night air casting shadows behind all the contestants as the warm glow reflected on their faces in ghostly oranges and reds.

"Chaos Emeralds," Razor began as he stood behind his lectern that stood off just to the side of the fire. "Welcome, to your first elimination ceremony."

"Wait, why are we here?" Knuckles asked. "The challenge was to be the last one standing and I never got caught."

"That might be true, my red furred friend, but Sticks not only survived, but conquered."

"But still, technically we still had somebody left," Mighty challenged.

"Shut it, Mighty," Razor hissed. Mighty zipped his lip and let the shark continue. "As I was saying, welcome to the elimination ceremony. Tonight, there are eight of you sitting before me. But by the end of the night, only seven of you will remain. Sitting on my lectern I have a punnet of seven strawberries of safety. If I call your name, you are safe and may receive a Strawberry of Safety, meaning you may survive another day. If you do not receive a strawberry, you must immediately take the walk of defeat and board the submarine of shame which will take you back to your old, miserable life."

"You have all cast your votes and made your decision. The first strawberry of the night goes to… Sonic," Razor said as he picked up one of the ripe strawberries and tossed it towards Sonic. He caught it in mid-air and popped it into his mouth, chewing delightfully. "The next strawberries go to Cream, Charmy, Mighty and Espio. The final three," Razor looked upon Knuckles, Shade and Big. "Each of you received at least one vote. However, the next strawberry goes to… Shade."

"Who voted for me," Shade glared around at her teammates. None answered.

"Big, Knuckles, you are the final two. Big, you were more concerned about finding your Frog than competing in the challenge and got your teammate eliminated."

"But I found Froggy," Big grinned as he pet his slippery, slimy amphibian companion.

"And Knuckles, you got the giggles and made Espio get caught, then hid like a baby while Sticks finished off Mephiles and won it for her team."

"When you put it that way it makes it sound less manly," Knuckles grumbled.

"Trust me, nothing about your performance tonight was manly. Anyway, both of you received votes but the final strawberry of the night… goes… to… Knuckles."

"Yes!" Knuckles roared with delight as he snatched the berry out of the air.

"But that means…"

"I'm afraid it does, Big. You have been eliminated. Please, get off my island." Big sighed as he stood up, placed Froggy on his shoulder and took the walk of shame down to the waters edge where a yellow dingy was waiting. Blade, a red and vermillion skinned shark, was waiting with a paddle. As Big stepped on, she pushed out to sea and paddled out to where the top of a small submarine was awaiting them.

Big took one last look back at the island and his team who sat watching him. He waved goodbye before Blade pushed him inside, closed the hatch and submerged the submarine.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight. Return to your cabins and get some sleep. You'll need all your energy for the challenge tomorrow," Razor said. He revelled as all members of the Chaos Emeralds grumbled and slumped back up the dune to their cabins.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something," Mephiles rushed down the sandy path, panting.

"Mephiles, didn't Sticks knock you out or something?" Razor sounded disinterested.

"You promised me that if I did your little challenge you would let me join the team that last. So, I get to take Big's place now, right?"

"Well, actually, I said I would if you did a good job, and last time I checked you got your ass handed to you by Sticks."

"So, I don't get to join the show?" Mephiles asked.

"No. No, you don't. Now, get out of my sight!"

"Oh, you will regret that decision, cousin," Mephiles warned as he turned and skulked back into the woods. Razor shrugged and turned to face the cameras.

"And with that, sixteen becomes fifteen. Will Espio learn to forgive Knuckles, will Sticks ever learn that Mephiles isn't actually a zombie and will Mighty ever stop being an annoying thorn in my side? Find out next time as all the islanders try to outlast their opponents in Outlast: Insanity Island!"

* * *

 _A/N: And with that, Big is our first contestant eliminated. Most of you guessed it, and I'll admit he was only there to give everybody else an extra chapter to develop but from here on out everybody else will have a more explored and complex character and (hopefully) the bonfires will be more suspensefull. Thanks for reading._

16th: Big the Cat


	3. What a Day Castaways

Episode 3:  
What a day, Castaways

The sun was high in the sky, vibrant rays reflecting off the shimmering crystal waters of South Ocean as the plants and animals of Treacherous Isle basked in the warmth. Seagulls chirped happily as they soared through the air, fish danced in the calm waters and the Golden Rings danced happily on the beach to the tunes pumping from the radio as they celebrated their first victory.

"Last bro in is a rotten egg," Vector called as he threw off his shirt and sprinted to the waters edge, diving into the waves. Tails and Silver were close behind, both eager for a nice midday swim too cool off from the gruelling summer heat.

"I'll race you to the buoy and back?" Silver challenged.

"You're so on," Tails laughed as he began swimming as fast as he can, chasing after Silver as the two boys swam further out to sea.

"Amateurs," Vector chortled as he easily swam past them with little to no effort.

"Classic boys," Amy shook her head, lifting her sunglasses onto her forehead and squinting to see them bobbing in the water. "They don't know what to slow down."

"I've gotta admit, it's cute to see them always competing with each other," Rouge mused as she turned over onto her front and undid her bikini strap to even out her tan. The two girls lay on their towels on the sand working on their tans.

"Mind being a doll and reapplying for me?" Rouge asked as she held out a bottle of sunscreen. Amy groaned but complied, squelching some of the lotion on her hand and massaged it into Rouge's back.

"So," Amy began as she spread the lotion evenly. "Since it's just us girls here, I was wondering, any boys caught your eye yet?"

"Not really. Don't get me wrong, there are some hotties, but none I'd wanna date."

"Alright, dish. Who's the hottest guy on the island?" Amy probed.

"Just between us girls?" Rouge asked.

"Just between us."

"I don't know. Tails is cute, but in more of a little brother kind of way. Silver's alright, but I think Vector is probably the hottest. I mean, have you seen those muscles?"

"What about the other team?"

"Why? You want me to say Sonic," Rouge winked. "I heard you two got a little tangled up last night."

"He hugged me, I wasn't scared," Amy protested, her face colouring crimson. "As if I'd ever want to be with somebody that… that… that cocky."

"Calm down, Pinky. I'm just teasing," Rouge laughed. Meanwhile, as the two girls gossiped, Blaze approached Fiona sitting in the shade of a tree, avoiding direct sunlight.

"Hey," Blaze smiled calmly as she sat down in the sand beside her. "How come you're not with the other girls?"

"The sun d-doesn't really agree w-with me," Fiona mumbled as she played with the yellow ribbon in her hair.

"Same here. Mind if I sit with you?"

"G-Go ahead," Fiona shuffled sideways slightly as Blaze sat. The two stayed silent for a few moments watching the boys until Blaze finally tried to speak again.

"So, have you been enjoying your time on the island so far?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cool… cool… You like our team?"

"It's alright."

"Awesome… cool…"

* * *

 **Blaze:** Fiona seems too shy. Like I thought I was reserved but gosh, she barely says more than a word at a time. I tried to keep the conversation going but it just got nowhere. I really hope she comes out of her shell soon.

 **Fiona:** Blaze seems nice.

* * *

"Winner!" Vector cheered, cartwheeling through the shallows as he finished the race. Silver and Tails swam up behind him panting, their muscles ached. He noticed Rouge and Amy watching him and he winked, flexing for them.

"You're such a humble winner," Tails remarked offhandedly.

"Thank you, bro."

"I don't think that was a compliment," Silver said.

"This was nice. It's fun hanging out with the whole team, especially when we aren't running for our lives."

"Yeah, I have to admit this morning has been pretty fun," Silver agreed.

"But speaking of our whole team, has anybody seen Sticks since breakfast?" Silver and Vector shrugged, but before they could say anymore a loud hollering sound echoed through the beach from the trees. As if on cue, Sticks swung out from the hidden canopy clutching a vine and soared through the air, screeching like a banshee.

"Cannonball!" Sticks bellowed as she let go of the vine, brought her knees up to her chest and hit the water with a mighty splash, completely covering the three boys.

"Seriously," Tails rolled his eyes.

"That was…"

"…Awesome!" Vector laughed, interrupting Silver as he rushed over to the smiling badger and tried to give her a high five.

"Oh, you want a fight?" Sticks asked as he advanced. She leapt out of the water, grabbed his arm and pulled him under the water. Vector gurgled, begging for help.

"You're on your own, bro," Silver replied as Tails laughed.

"Don't think you're out of trouble yet. Nobody escapes Sticks," Sticks growled playfully as suddenly appeared out of the water behind them, surprising them as she pushed them both face first into the water. The four laughed as they wrestled playfully in the shallows while Amy, Rouge, Blaze and Fiona watched from the beach.

* * *

Shade growled as she slammed the door shut on the girls side of the green cabin. She paced back and forth with her arms behind her back as the rest of her team sat on the beds watching.

"This is unacceptable," Shade began. "We have way stronger members on our team, we shouldn't have lost that last challenge."

"It's not like it was a fair challenge. I was caught before I even knew there was somebody out there," Mighty complained.

"Besides, Knuckles technically did win the challenge but Razor's just a meanie," Cream squeaked.

"While that may be so, that still doesn't excuse our performance. I can't keep carrying this team forever."

"You haven't carried us yet," Charmy grumbled.

"What was that?" Shade glared at him, her gaze piercing. Charmy swallowed mumbling an apology as he shrunk into himself. "That's what I thought. Now you all need to toughen up and start taking this seriously. Now, Knuckles, I need to have a word with you about your performance last night."

"What? Why me?"

"Just come with me," Shade snapped as she opened the door and stormed out.

"Good luck, buddy," Sonic chuckled as Knuckles begrudgingly rose and followed Shade out of the cabin.

"I'm s-sorry that she yelled at you," Cream said as she shuffled awkwardly on the bed beside Charmy.

"It's okay. She's a bit full on but I think she has the team's best interests at heart," Charmy said.

"Still, she shouldn't have snapped like that. It's put me in a b-bad mood," Cream huffed.

"Would you like to go for a walk to life your spirits… with me?"

"A walk?"

"Yeah, y'know," Charmy rubbed the back of his neck as a innocent grin crossed his face. "It's a nice day and it could make you feel a little better."

"Alright, sure, I-I'd like that," Cream nodded as the two younger members of the team left the cabin, talking happily.

"Guess that just leaves the three of us," Espio observed.

"Did you hear them just now?" Might asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I think little Charmy has a crush," Sonic laughed.

"No, not that. I mean did you hear the way Charmy defended Shade. She shouldn't be accusing us of anything."

"This is true," Espio nodded. "This is a team, not a dictatorship. Shade is already getting on my last nerve."

"True. But our team does need a leader," Sonic said.

"Surely not Shade."

"No, I was thinking you," Sonic glanced at Mighty. "This isn't a dictatorship, but our team should be a democracy and I vote you."

"He's got my vote," Espio nodded.

"But what about the other four?"

"Shade will want to vote herself and even if she gets Cream and Charmy to vote her Knux will vote you so it'll be a four vs. three vote," Sonic beamed.

"I guess it's official then," Mighty smiled.

"Your job as leader is not to let us lose. Don't screw it up," Espio said dryly.

"Wow… thanks for the vote of confidence…"

* * *

"Why did we have to talk out here," Knuckles groaned as he trudged behind Shade down the twisting path that snaked through the many different areas of camp.

"I don't blame you for the challenge unlike the others, don't worry," Shade assured.

"They don't blame me for us losing last night," Knuckles challenged.

"Poor, simple echidna. Of course they do. Why do you think you were so close to getting the boot last night? Espio blamed you for getting him caught and convinced Sonic and Mighty to vote for you. If I hadn't gotten Cream and Charmy to vote Big he would be here talking to me right now instead of you."

"Seriously? I can't believe those backstabbers would vote me. And I thought we were friends…"

"It's sad, but I have a proposition for you," Shade grinned. "Apart from me, you are easily the toughest contestant on the island."

"You flatter me," Knuckles laughed, enjoying the compliments.

"It's true, you don't have to be modest. And I was thinking, together you and I could destroy this competition and make it to the final two."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I'm saying why don't you and I form a secret alliance?" Shade proposed.

"An alliance, ey?"

"Together we can make it to the final two and from then on it'll be the best echidna standing?"

"You know what, you've got yourself a deal," Knuckles shook her hand sternly.

"Sweet. This competition won't know what hit it!"

* * *

"Welcome islanders," Razor beamed enthusiastically at the now well rested contestants. "I hope you all had a nice sleep last night," he laughed as he elicited groans from the remaining fifteen teenagers.

"You know we didn't," Mighty answered.

"That was a rhetorical question, Mighty," Razor growled. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

"I-"

"Another rhetorical question! Anyway, I'm glad you all met me here on the main beach for today's challenge."

"And what is today's challenge?" Rouge asked.

"I was getting to that, if you'd let me finish," Razor whined. "As I was saying, today's challenge is a rafting competition! The rules are simple. Each team must construct a raft out of supplies and drag it to the end of the dock. Each team will select two contestants to paddle the raft out to sea, around the buoy and back. First team with both members to make it to shore on their entire raft will be the winners and the losers will be sending somebody home tonight and the elimination bonfire ceremony," Razor explained.

"Where are the supplies?" Tails asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Razor smiled, laughing when he heard Rouge's annoyed grunt of disbelief. "As the teams plan out how they are going to build, each team can send a few members over to the supply shed near the cafeteria and gather all the supplies. There you will find wood, tools, rope, anything your little heart's desire. You may only bring back what you can carry in one trip! No second chances," Razor warned.

"Without further ado, ready, set, go!"

"Alright, everybody listen up," Vector barked loudly as his team all began arguing about their plan of action. All heads turned to him, surprised by his forcefulness. "The girls can go get the supplies from the shed while the men will do the building."

"Who died and made you team leader?" Rouge complained.

"Me, bro, and with my smarts and strength we can easily win this challenge."

"Whatever, let's just go get the stuff. Look, the other team already have all their stuff," Blaze mentioned.

"What? How did they do it that quickly?" Amy gasped.

"It doesn't matter how. Just go, now, bro," Vector commanded. The girls reluctantly agreed and skulked off to find the supplies. Tails glanced back behind him with a cocked eyebrow when he thought he heard Fiona curse under her breath but shrugged it off as he got to work on a plan for construction.

Meanwhile, the Chaos Emeralds began to discuss what type of supplies they would need to start building their raft.

"I think we should all go gather as many supplies as we can. Wood, tools, rope, everything, and then we can get to building," Mighty said.

"Sounds like a plan, captain," Sonic saluted.

"He's actually just a team leader. We aren't on a boat or plane so he can't be a captain," Espio pointed out. Sonic sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose when a loud thud made him jump.

"Here you go," Shade brushed dirt from her hands as she stood in front of a big pile of supplies that she had gone and collected from the shed.

"When did you get all this?" Mighty asked bewildered.

"I ran off and got as much as I could carry while you were flapping your gums," Shade challenged. Mighty growled.

"Whatever, we've got the supplies let's just get to building," Knuckles said as he grabbed a hammer, some nails and two pieces of long, thin, sturdy planks of wood.

* * *

 **Mighty:** I swear one of these days I will strangle that echidna.

 **Shade:** I wasn't there when they had their little team vote but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to him. I'm stronger and faster and if we did things his way we wouldn't even be at the shed by now.

 **Knuckles:** Ugh, sometimes I feel like I'm the only mature one on my team.

* * *

The five Golden Rings girls scoured the shed, looking around for what supplies they could use to aid them in the challenge.

"Anybody know what would be good raft building materials?" Blaze asked to nobody in particular as she lifted up a blanket and tossed it to the side. It flew through the air, little particles of dust sprinkling from the material and peppering the ground before the blanket landed on Fiona's head.

"Ah, what the hell?" Fiona shrieked as she threw the blanket off of her, shooting Blaze a nasty glare.

"Whoops, sorry." Fiona realised how angry she looked and took a small breath, letting the small, shy smile return to her face.

"No, it's a-alright."

"Hey girls, check this out," Sticks marvelled with unhinged wonder and joyfulness as she reached into a small umbrella holder and pulled out a sharp, glinting samurai sword.

"Whoa, Sticks, just take it easy," Amy raised her arms, taking a cautious step backwards.

"Ar, mateys, give me all ya booty or I'll make ye walk the plank," Sticks imitated a pirate before bursting into laughter.

"Quit playing around," Rouge growled as she hauled another piece of wood into her arms. "This is a challenge, and if you haven't forgotten we are losing."

"She's right, let's grab as much wood as we can," Amy nodded. "Blaze, you find tools. Fiona, you grab ropes and Sticks…" Amy paused. "Just don't break anything."

"Ay, ay captain," Sticks saluted, knocking herself in the head with the hilt of the sword.

* * *

 **Amy:** Sometimes I think there's nothing but air inside that badger's head.

 **Sticks:** Ar, call me Sharp Swordsman Sticks, scourge of the seven seas… or maybe just scourge of South Ocean, either one works.

 **Rouge:** Ugh, sometimes I feel like the only mature one on my team.

* * *

"It's been over ten minutes now and the Golden Rings are still waiting on the girls with the supplies, meanwhile it looks like it isn't all sunshine and rainbows over at the Chaos' Emeralds area," Razor commentated as he watched the challenge unfurl in front of him.

"No, that doesn't go there," Shade snapped as she snatched a smaller piece of wood out of Espio's hand.

"G-Guys I think-" Cream began.

"No that doesn't go there either," Shade growled again, taking the hammer from Charmy.

"G-Guys, we need to add-" Cream tried to speak again but was interrupted for a second time.

"That needs to be over here, Shade," Sonic argued.

"But what about-"

"And this rope needs to be tied with a tighter knot. That'll come loose instantly," Espio complained, seizing the ropes.

"Guys!" Cream bellowed, immediately silencing her squabbling team. "All those are good ideas but you're missing the most important thing. If we want to beat the others, we should build a sail so the wind will take us faster."

"She has a good point," Charmy defended her.

"Agreed, but you don't have to be so rude about it," Knuckles added. More time passed as the Chaos Emeralds continued to tinker with their raft until they were finally satisfied with it. Shade and Knuckles grunted as they hauled the raft up in the air and carried it over to the edge of the dock, placing it gently in the water.

"Since I helped build most of it I should be one of the two team members to ride the raft," Shade decided as she picked up one of the four paddles and stepped onto the raft. It bobbed slightly in the water under Shade's weight but held firm. Shade breathed a sigh of relief, her eyes flitting to her team.

"Who else should go?" Mighty asked.

"You're the team leader," Sonic said.

"I think Cream should go," Charmy suggested. "She suggested the sail. Besides, when we went for a walk together earlier she was telling me about how her father used to take her out on the bay to sail when she was little, so she knows a lot about sailing."

"Seems like a good enough reason to me. Let her go," Mighty nodded, handing Cream a paddle. Cream took it hesitantly but as Shade continued to nag at her to hurry up and so she swallowed her fear and hopped onto the raft. Shade delivered a quick kick to the dock as she raft was pushed out to sea. Cream lowered their make-shift sail and the wind whipped through the material, carrying their raft out into the ocean and closer to the buoy.

"Ugh, where have you guys been?" Vector grumbled as he watched anxiously as Shade and Knuckles carried their completed raft past him and over to the dock.

"Maybe if you didn't force the people that had no idea what they were doing to get the supplies, we wouldn't be in this mess," Rouge cursed.

"Whatever, what's done is done. Let's hurry up and build this thing," Silver urged as he stole one of the hammers and began to hammer two pieces of wood together. In a feverish rush, all members of the Golden Rings hurried around their slowly maturing raft except for Tails who continued to draw something in the sand. His team ignored him, too focused on building the raft.

"Vector, stop, you can't cut corners like that," Amy complained as she saw Vector haphazardly tie two pieces of wood together with a flimsy knot.

"We don't have time for perfect, they are already half way there," Vector pointed out as Shade and Cream paddled their raft further out to sea. The gap between their raft and the water was steadily closing.

"We can't afford anymore time, it needs to be done," Vector decided as he grabbed Silver to help him lift the raft and together they hurried it over to the dock, much to Rouge and Amy's chagrin. The planks of wood rattled as they ran, little pieces of rope and a few nails falling off the raft as it was knocked about in the air.

"This will never work," Blaze sighed hopelessly as Vector and Silver threw it down into the water with haste. As the raft hit the ground, it sized up slightly, knocked against the dock and then… nothing. It floated fine.

"See," Vector said with a grin. "No troubles at all. Now let's get o-" Before Vector could finish he had jumped down onto the raft and crashed right through the planks of wood, sinking to the ocean floor along with the raft.

"Great, now we have no raft and we're going to lose," Fiona pouted as she looked out to sea. Shade and Cream continued to paddle as they steered their raft around the buoy and began to paddle back to shore. The rest of the team continued to mope and complain until Blaze noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Wait a minute, what is Tails doing?" The whole team turned to look at their absent member as he tinkered with the remaining supplies they had, continually glancing back to something that he had written in the sand. The rest of the Golden Rings hastened back over to their little spot to take a look at what Tails had traced in the sand with a stick.

Silver gasped with surprise and hopefulness as he realised what it was. While they were gathering supplies and building a shoddy raft, Tails had meticulously planned out the blueprints for a perfect raft.

"Everyone, quick," Amy called. "Use Tails' plans and build the raft." Thanks to Tails' easy to win blueprints, the eight islanders worked together in perfect unison to build the raft from scratch in a few minutes.

"It's done!" Tails announced proudly. "Now come on, let's get it in the water." Each member picked up part of the raft and rushed back over to the dock, placing it on the water gently.

"Alright, I screwed up but I'm gonna make this right, bros," Vector decided. "Tails, get on and start paddling. I'll push from behind." Tails grabbed a paddle and hopped onto the raft. He paddled as fast as he could and, thanks to Vector's swift swimming, they made it to the buoy in no time at all.

"Shade, quick, hurry, they are catching up," Cream fretted as she noticed them edging closer and closer to the buoy.

"Calm down, Cream, there's no way they can catch us if we keep up this pace and…" Shade trailed off as she heard an ear shattering crack. Shade looked up at the sail that loomed over her head. The small mast splintered and swayed as a thick crack fractured through the middle of it.

"Shade… what was tha-" Cream couldn't finish her sentence as the mast broke clean off the raft and fell down into the water, striking Cream on the head and knocking her out. The sail fell into the sea. The material grew damp as the entire sail began to get submerged under the water.

The loose rope swaying freely caught on of the central planks of the mast and began to slowly tip the raft as it fell further and further into the murky depths. Shade acted quickly as the two teams watched with baited breath on the shore. She grabbed the loose rope, bit down with her teeth and tore it free, letting the sail sink into the ocean without tipping the entire raft.

However, as it sunk lower the rope entangled itself around Cream's leg and began to pull her off the raft. Shade cursed, reaching out to snag Cream's ankle but her fingers barely scratched her skin as she was ripped from the rope and plunged into the water. Shade glanced to the shore, less than fifty metres away, and back to Cream's sinking figure. She looked out as Tails and Vector rounded the buoy and began paddling closer and closer.

"Shade, what are you doing?" Knuckles called from the shore, biting his fingernails in anticipation.

"Save Cream!" Charmy cried out, fear in his eyes. Shade flipped her head from the mast to the shore before she finally sighed, placing the paddle on the raft and diving into the water. She swam down, wrapping her arms underneath Creams' armpits and began desperately trying to swim against the unrelenting pull of the sinking mast.

Shade reached lower down and begun to unwrap the rope. She could feel the air leaving her lungs and an insatiable itching covered her body as her lungs screamed for more oxygen. Finally, she managed to free the innocent girl and swam her back to the surface. Shade gasped for air as she broke the surface. Shade tossed Cream's body back onto the raft, the impact waking Cream up as she coughed out the water that filled her lungs.

"Wh-what?" Cream gasped, looking around.

"Nice save, Shade," Tails called out as their raft paddled past the girls'.

"See you at the finish line, bros," Vector boasted as he kicked with a flurry past them. Shade growled. Cream dived for a paddle and began frantically pushing her raft forward. Shade took a leaf out of Vector's book and pressed her hands against the back of the raft and began kicking in a flurry. The two rafts barrelled across the waters surface towards the shore, neck and neck.

"It's going to be a close one," Razor beamed. "I love a good photo finish. It looks like it's going to be the Golden Rings. No, wait, the Chaos Emeralds. No, the Rings. The Emeralds. The…" Razor waited as Shade found a final surge of energy in her reserve tanks and, with a final burst of speed, pushed their raft that slight bit further as it connected with the sand first.

"And the Chaos Emeralds win!" Razor bellowed.

"Yes!" Shade cheered, jumping for joy as her team ran over to celebrate with her.

"…Or that's what I would say if they hadn't broken the rules."

"What?"

"I said the first team to make it to shore with their _entire_ raft would be the winners. You guys decided to build a mast and sail, and last time I checked it's still lying on the bottom of the ocean," Razor explained. "Which means… the winners are the Golden Rings!"

"Woohoo," Silver cheered as their team rushed over to the raft and picked up Tails, hoisting him onto their shoulders as they celebrated his victory.

"Hey, guys, c'mon. If it wasn't for my fast swimming we wouldn't have won," Vector said.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been in that mess in the first place," Amy growled.

"Don't push your luck, honey," Rouge said cheekily as she turned back to the rest of her team.

"We'll let them enjoy their victory. Meanwhile," Razor turned to the Chaos Emeralds. "You losers, back I'll meet you back at the bonfire tonight."

"Wow, nice going, Cream," Shade scowled. Cream frowned, shooting a worried look towards Charmy who shrugged.

* * *

 **Shade:** Great, if it wasn't for Cream we would have won. Look, I wasn't going to let her drown, I'm not a monster, but seriously. The sail was a bad idea. Sorry Cream, but it's time for you to leave.

 **Cream:** I guess I owe Shade my thanks for saving me. I feel b-bad for voting her but Charmy says it's the only way I'm going to be s-safe.

 **Espio:** I don't know about the other guys but I'm going to have to vote Shade. If she didn't pressure Cream and act so bossy so much, none of this would have happened. She might be strong, but our team will be better off without her.

* * *

"Chaos Emerald," Razor began as he stood to the side of the flickering fire, as radiant and beautiful ever on the clear, starry night. "You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. Tonight, one of you will go home, take the walk of losers to board the Submarine of Shame and never return. Ever."

"We know how this works, we've done it before," Mighty said.

"Mighty, I swear, you're walking on thin ice," Razor growled. "Anyway, if you receive a Strawberry of Safety you are safe for another day. The first strawberry goes to… Espio. The next ones go to Knuckles, Charmy, Sonic and Mighty." The boys all chewed their strawberries in delight as their gazes fell on the two girls of the team. Razor continued.

"Shade… Cream… you've both received votes tonight. Cream, it was your mast that broke off and cost your team the challenge. Also, you managed to knock yourself out and almost drown. And Shade. Maybe if you took less time thinking about whether you should save Cream's life or win the challenge it wouldn't have been as close, and your team just doesn't like you." Shade grunted but said nothing.

"However, only one of you can stay for another night, and so the last strawberry of the night goes to… Shade. I'm sorry Cream, but it looks like it's time for you to go."

"Cream, no!" Charmy shouted, jumping up off his log and rushing up to her. "You can't leave."

"Oh, but she can and will," Shade smiled as she popped the strawberry into her mouth and chewed with pleasure.

"It's okay Charmy. It's not the end of the world. Besides, I might not have won fifty thousand dollars but at least I got to meet you," Cream smiled, a blush creeping its way onto her face as she slipped her hand in his.

"C-Cream… I'll miss you."

"Stay strong, I'll be rooting for you," Cream smiled.

"As touching as this is, the submarine is waiting for you," Razor interrupted.

"Alright," Cream gave one last look at her team. "Bye guys. It was nice to meet you." As they waved back at her, she walked down to the shore where Blade was waiting for her and hopped onto the yellow dingy. Razor watched as she was paddled out to the submarine and lowered inside before it submerged underwater and into the black night.

"And with that, another day comes to an end. With Cream gone, only fourteen islanders remain. What will happen next? Will Shade ever act nicer to her team, will Charmy blame Shade for Cream's elimination and will the Chaos Emerald's ever win a challenge?"

"Hey, we heard that," Knuckles moaned.

"Find out, next time on Outlast: Insanity Island!"

* * *

"Ahhh, it's so nice to finally have a cabin to myself," Shade sighed contentedly as she lay her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She breathed slowly, drifting off to sleep when the night came alive. The owls hooted, the cicadas chirped and the animals that stalked the walls of the cabins scratched in the night. Shade whipped awake, frantically darting her head around.

"Cream, did you hear that?" Shade asked tentatively before she remembered she was all alone. "Oh… right… it's just me now. Maybe I shouldn't have voted Cream off."

* * *

 _A/N: The Chaos Emeralds lose again and thus they had to vote off another member. In a close call, Shade barely had less votes than Cream and we say goodbye to the shy rabbit. Next challege is an oldy but a goody so stay tuned!_

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit


	4. Fall Asleep to Find Defeat

Chapter 4:  
Fall Asleep to Find Defeat

The stars twinkled in the night sky, breaking the ever-expanding dark canvass that extended from one horizon to the other. Owls hooted, bats screeched and the fourteen islanders slept soundly in their cabins. All was silent and peaceful…

Suddenly, the loudspeakers sprawled around the island sounded and cackled to life with a loud, blaring siren. All the islanders snapped awake, confused and scared as the noise persisted until it was interrupted by Razor's frantic voice.

"Quick, campers, it's an emergency. Everybody report to the bonfire at Judgement Bay now!" Tails was the first to jump out of bed, his pyjamas still clinging to his skin as he sprinted out of the cabin.

"Vex, hurry, get up!" Silver urged as he shook the larger crocodile.

"Silver, bro, calm down. This is obviously just another one of his silly challenges. Remember Mephiles?"

"Still, I don't know," Silver chewed his nails in uncertainty as Vector relaxed back in his bunk bed, arms propped behind his head. As if to answer Vector's claims, Razor's voice pierced through the air again.

"And if there are any of you that think this is another false alarm and remain behind to be a possible lawsuit, I'll eliminate anybody who doesn't arrive within the next two minutes." The chaos was palpable as the rest of the islanders burst out of the cabins, nightgowns and pyjama's still on as they sprinted as fast as they could down the snaking path and beach logs to the bonfire.

"Ah, I'm glad you could all make it," Razor smiled when he saw all of his tired, tortured and panicky campers standing in front of him. Rouge, Fiona, Amy and Blaze all stood shivering in their nightgowns of various colours. Shade had some tight fitting black skins and a long shirt. Mighty, Sonic and Vector all stood shirtless in their boxers, groaning as they wiped sleep out of their eyes. Espio and Tails both had large, baggy over shirts, too.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Sonic joked when he saw Amy staring at him. She growled silently and turned away in a huff. Shade burst out laughing when she looked at Knuckles. He was also shirtless but was wearing some white boxers with little images of happy pink elephants dotting the silk fabric.

"What are those?" Shade mocked.

"Elephants," Knuckles replied naturally, completely unembarrassed. "Does somebody need to go back to third grade and learn animals again?" Shade grunted.

"Hey, there's no need to feel embarrassed," Mighty assured as he noticed Charmy's darting eyes. "A lot of people our age still wear footy pyjamas."

"Really?" Charmy asked.

"No. He was just telling you that to make you feel better," Espio responded plainly, unhelpfully. Mighty shot him a disappointed glance as Charmy looked down at his covered feet. "Oh… I mean, they do. I lied about Mighty lying."

"Nice save," Sonic Mighty commented.

"Really? I didn't think he bought it, honestly," Espio smiled. Mighty pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Hang on… this doesn't look like everybody," Razor counted the heads, only counting up to thirteen but as he began to figure out who was absent Sticks dove out of the water and landed next to Razor in a watery mess.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Sticks shrieked.

"What do you mean? Why were you in the water?" Amy asked.

"It's because she's crazy," Rouge rolled her eyes.

"No, didn't you hear Razor's announcement. It's an emergency. The aliens are invading," Sticks sounded gravely serious.

"See, told you. Crazy."

"No, I'm serious. And everybody knows that aliens are afraid of water, so we all need to get in the ocean."

"Water?" Tails raised a sceptical eye.

"Yeah, didn't you guys see that documentary when the water defeated the aliens?"

"She can't be talking about signs," Blaze asked in disbelief.

"That's the one! Now quick, there's enough ocean for everybody!"

"Sticks, there's no aliens," Razor set the record straight. "I just called you all here so we could start the next challenge!"

"Are you kidding me?" Mighty moaned. "Why do you have to make life even worse for us."

"Because, Mighty," Razor narrowed his eyes. "I like to keep people on their toes. Anyway, the challenge today is simple. It's a ten-kilometre run through the forest."

"A run? Now? But I haven't been able to get my beauty sleep," Rouge complained.

"Finally, a physical challenge. My team might actually win for once, if they weren't so incompetent," Shade grumbled.

"Follow the path through the woods until it gets to the volcano where the lovely Abyss is waiting for you. Take one of the wristbands from her and come back. Once you cross the finish line drawn in the sand right here," he gestured to a crudely rushed line in the sand, "then the challenge will be over. And go!" Razor bellowed before anybody had time to respond and the fourteen contestants all sped off up the hill and into the forest.

"Ah, I love my job," Razor sighed contentedly.

* * *

 **Mighty:** Razor is starting to get on my last nerve.

 **Sticks:** Razor shouldn't joke about aliens. One of these days they'll invade, and he'll be sorry.

 **Rouge:** She's crazy I tell you. Crazy!

* * *

"So, have you got a new girl in your life or…?" Razor asked, trying and failing at making small talk.

"I've been too busy on this show," Zonic replied offhandedly. "But even if I had, I wouldn't tell you anything about her.

"Alright, yeah, cool, cool," Razor trailed off with a sigh. Suddenly he glanced up the hill where Sonic was stumbling down the loose logs, jumping for joy with victory as he skidded to a halt across the crudely sketched line in the sand.

"I did it! I win," Sonic cheered. As Sonic celebrated, Shade came into view, puffing feverishly and panting hard.

"How… are you… so fast," she huffed between gasps.

"It's all in the glutes," Sonic smirked.

"At least… our team… is here first."

"I know. We're finally not going to elimination."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Razor stood and ambled over to them. "Who said anything about not going to elimination?"

"You said the winner was the first to cross this line," Sonic said.

"I said it would finish when you cross the line in the sand. I never said anything about being first."

"You mean…"

"Yep. The challenge is only over when every member of your team crosses the finish line. Maybe you should have helped your teammates instead of being so selfish," Razor snickered.

"You've got to be kidding me," Shade complained.

* * *

 **Shade:** So Sonic and I waited there for ages…

 **Sonic:** As the others showed up one after the other…

 **Shade:** Until we were all just waiting on Charmy to finish.

* * *

The others arrived one after the other, leaving only Tails and Charmy still on the run. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, two bodies appeared at the top of the hill, both exhausted. Tails was slightly in front, stammering ahead.

"Charmy, hurry up!" Knuckles called.

"You've got this, Tails!" Blaze called enthusiastically.

"We are going to lose," Espio grumbled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Shade narrowed her eyes determinedly as she broke away from the pack of onlookers and pumped her muscled legs up the sand dunes. She grabbed Charmy around the waist, hoisted him onto her back and raced back, crossing the finish line just before Tails could limp over it.

"We did it!" Mighty cheered.

"Damn it, Tails. This is all your fault, bro!" Vector snapped.

"I g-guess we know who to vote out today," Fiona croaked sheepishly, her eyes flickering to Tails with a hidden smile.

"I'm s-s-sorry guys," Tails panted. He doubled over from fatigue, hands on his knees as the contents of his stomach was emptied onto the sand.

"Gross," Rouge jumped backwards to avoid the splashes of vomit.

"Actually," Razor piped up, a wide grin plastered across his face. "Everybody had to run on their own. And since Shade carried Charmy across the finish line she broke the rules, which means the Rings win again!" The Golden Rings cheered in celebration as all the Chaos Emeralds grumbled, moaned and complained.

"This game is rigged," Knuckles cursed.

"We simply can't catch a break," Charmy sighed.

"Nice going, Charmy," Shade stared daggers at him.

"At least we know who's going home tonight, cheater," Espio glanced at Shade.

"I have another surprise," Razor continued. "Golden Rings, since you guys won the challenge, you get to indulge in a three-course meal served and presented by none other than Zonic."

"I actually tried with this meal," Zonic beamed proudly, showing some genuine care. "Golden Rings, follow me. Heaven awaits." The Rings all chattered eagerly with anticipation as Zonic led them over to the cafeteria where their prize awaited them.

"Emeralds. It looks like you guys just can't catch a break, can you?" Razor laughed. "Don't worry. I think you'll be happy later today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charmy asked.

You'll see," Razor responded cryptically as he wondered off to join the others for the delicious meal.

"Hey, Charmy, could I talk to you for a moment?" Shade asked, dragging him aside.

"Sure, what's up, Shade?" Charmy asked obliviously.

"I heard the others talking while we were waiting for you to finish the run. I know I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I think you deserve to know the truth."

"What are you on about?"

"They were all saying how you aren't very good at challenges and are this teams weak link. They all said if we lost they were going to vote you off!"

"What?"

"I tried to convince them that we need you, but they didn't see it that way. Espio was adamant that you were the one that needed to go next," Shade smiled when she saw the doubt in his eyes.

"But I thought Espio was my friend," Charmy frowned.

"Knuckles and I started an alliance the other day and I'd love it if you could join us. It would only be three votes, but it would mean that the vote would need to end in a tiebreaker and it would at least give you a chance to stay."

"Thanks for the offer, Shade. I… I guess I didn't really know the others as much as I thought I did," Charmy sighed.

"I guess not. I'm really the only one you can trust. I'm your only friend."

"That's true…" Charmy thought about it. Shade was the only one that told him the truth. Sure, she was brash, intimidating and a bit full on but at least she was honest, unlike the others. "Alright, I'll join. Thanks, Shade."

* * *

 **Shade:** And just like that, another joins my alliance. We just need one more and Espio can say bye-bye.

* * *

Zonic opened the door and stepped aside as the Rings filed into the cafeteria, their eyes wide with amazement. Zonic smirked, watching them as they approached the table with watering mouths. They drooled as their eyes glazed over the magnificent spread.

There was freshly baked bread and warm soup. Stuffed turkeys, carved ham and steaming chicken breast. Plates full of freshly picked apples, oranges, guavas, oranges and grapes lined the centre. A large chocolate fountain spewed forth brown gooey goodness as a bowl of marshmallows and strawberries lay in front of it. There was fish, clams, mussels, salads and even some freshly boiled lobster.

"I could get used to this treatment," Rouge smiled as she picked up a grape and popped it in her mouth.

"Why can't the food be this good all the time? Why do we have to deal with the less than stellar slop on other days?" Amy complained. Zonic grunted, staying at his post by the door with folded arms.

"Who cares? Let's dig in," Sonic beamed enthusiastically.

"I concur," Tails nodded as he broke off a chicken drumstick and attacked it ravenously. By the end, their team had indulged, eating more than they thought possible. In less than an hour, all the food had almost been fully demolished as the campers licked their plates clean. Silver pushed back in his chair, loosing his belt by a notch to allow his full stomach to settle.

"I've never eaten this much in my life," he let out a satisfied sigh.

"I think I need to sleep for a week after this feed, bro," Vector belched.

"You could be a little more poli-" Rouge complained but cut herself short when she let some gas escape her mouth too. Her cheeks tinged crimson as the rest of the team laughed.

"It looks like somebody had a little too much to eat, too," Blaze laughed.

"Lighten up, bro, we won. It's okay to crack a smile every now and then," Vector laughed.

"Whatever," Rouge stewed, crossing her arms but couldn't deny that she was happy.

"Hey, you guys all finished eating?" Abyss popped her head into the cafeteria.

"Mmhmm," they all sighed in delight.

"Excellent. Razor has a special announcement for you guys if you could all head down to Judgement Bay," Abyss informed them before she slipped out of the tent.

"What's that all about?" Tails asked.

"Could be another reward. Razor's so thoughtful sometimes," Amy sighed contentedly.

"Somebody might need to check that girl's head," Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Check her head?" Sticks gasped. "Have the brain slugs gotten her too? Did Zonic put them in her food. I'll get him for this!" Sticks growled, turning to growl at Zonic. Before he could open his mouth in defence, she pounced on him. The two rolled across the floor, wrestling until Silver and Vector jumped from their seats to drag her off of him. Zonic stood up, brushing dust off.

"Keep that thing away from me," Zonic snarled.

"What did you put in the food you coward?" Sticks shrieked, kicking and thrashing.

"Sticks, relax, he didn't put anything in the food," Tails assured her.

"Oh, really? Alright, awesome," she instantly relaxed, laughing. "That would have been bad."

"Crazy," Rouge whispered into Blaze's ear.

"Whatever," Zonic huffed. "You heard Abyss. Get down to Judgement Bay now. Keep Razor waiting, and he'll make you guys eliminated somebody too. I wouldn't keep him waiting."

The Rings didn't need any further push to send them all sprinting out of the cafeteria, bellies jostling from the food, and down towards the bonfire.

* * *

 **Rouge:** Vector is brash, but he does have a point. We won, we should relax a bit.

 **Silver:** I don't think I can even walk after that…

 **Fiona:** Best. Food. Ever!

* * *

The Chaos Emeralds all shuffled down the sandy slope while the sun was still high in the sky. Usually Razor didn't call them for elimination ceremonies until it was dark and he could light the fire for further ambiance and suspense, but today was different. However, as Shade, Knuckles, Charmy, Sonic, Espio and Mighty approached the far too familiar bay, they were surprised to see the eight members of the Golden Rings waiting for them on the wooden stumps. They rubbed their full bellies, sighing with pleasure as they leaned back lazily.

"Wait, why are the Rings here too? Are they voting somebody to go home too?" Espio asked.

"Who said anything about going home?" Razor asked rhetorically.

"But you said the challenge was-"

"Oh poor, innocent, stupid Mighty," Razor interrupted Mighty. "That was just to see which team got the feast. The actual challenge starts right now. I like to call it, Fall asleep to find defeat! The last one still awake wins!"

"Are you telling me the midnight wake up, the run and the feast for the winning team was all just so it would be much harder to stay awake?" Blaze asked incredulously.

"Yes. Yes it was," Razor beamed cunningly.

"You just love to torture us, don't you?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

* * *

 **Blaze:** I don't know if the fifty thousand is worth having to deal with Razor every day.

 **Tails:** There is a special place in the inner circles of hell for people like that.

 **Vector:** Can't say I agree with his motives but, hey, the guy gets results.

* * *

"So, the rules are simple. No leaving the elimination area and no falling asleep. Last islander standing wins. Ready, set, go!" Razor announced with glee. The campers all glanced at each other without moving. "Right… that was a bit anticlimactic, wasn't it…?"

"So…" Silver rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he turned to Blaze.

"Hey, what's up?" Blaze asked expectantly, her eyes glistening as the sun bathed her in its radiance.

"I was just thinking, y'know, since we'll have to be here a while doing nothing we could, I don't know, get to know each other or something?" Silver babbled, a tinge of crimson creeping across his face.

"Yeah, alright," Blaze stifled a giggle.

* * *

 **Blaze:** Silver is really sweet. Weird, but sweet.

 **Silver:** Wow, Silver. Smooth… very smooth. *sighs*

* * *

"And so, I said, show him? I barely know him!" Blaze and Silver burst out laughing, their giggles filling the air as Rouge huffed beside them.

"Would you guys mind keeping it down?" Rouge grumbled.

"Sorry, would you like to join us?" Blaze offered.

"Join you with what?" Rouge asked, intrigued. Silver tried to hide his frown.

"We're just chatting," Blaze shrugged. The trio continued to talk for a while as the hours ticked away until night had well and truly fallen. Yawns flowed through the fourteen contestants like a virus as Blaze felt her eyelids grow heavy like cement and slowly clamed shut.

"Blaze! Hey, Blaze, wake up," Silver jostled her awake.

"Huh? Wha-" Blaze looked around frantically, senses on high alert.

"You almost dozed off," Silver smiled. Blaze looked over to him in a daze, her eyes swimming with fatigue.

"Thanks, Silver. You're a real life saver."

"Don't think I didn't see that!" Razor sprung to life, bounding over to them happily to alleviate his crippling boredom. "Technically she was asleep, if only for a few seconds. Sorry Blaze, but you're out."

"Damn," Blaze pouted. "Oh well, thanks for trying anyway, Silver. I'm gonna go hit the hay. See you in the morning," she cooed sweetly as she stretched, rose and sauntered off to the cabins.

A few more hours past as the moon shimmered brightly in the sky. It had been almost twenty hours since the challenge first started, and the effects of sleep deprivation began to take its toll.

"They're watching us," Sticks chewed her nails, her eyes darting all over the place. "They hide in the shadows, waiting, watching. As soon as we fall asleep they'll make their move and devour us all!" Sticks shrieked as she sprinted off into the woods, raving manically.

"Well… that's something you don't see every day," Razor commented as he sipped from his coffee that Zonic had prepared. Abyss carefully walked down the sandy dune and up to Razor, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Go get some sleep, honey. I'll take it from here," Abyss cooed sweetly.

"Thanks, babe. I don't know what I'd do without you," Razor smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Sleep tight. Oh, wait, ha, ha," Razor chortled as he slipped away.

* * *

 **Mighty:** Sometimes I really hate that guy.

* * *

"Seventy-three, seventy-four, seventy-five," Shade chanted.

"Forty-four, forty-five, forty-six," Knuckles grunted.

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen," Sonic panted. The three of them had all brainstormed ways to keep them awake and had decided that physical exercise was the only thing to keep them active after Mighty and Charmy had succumbed to the tendrils of sleep. They knew it would tire them out, but all three had been dangerously close to falling asleep previously and wanted to stay alert. Shade was doing jumping jacks, Knuckles was performing push-ups and Sonic had decided to run laps of the area, making sure to keep inside Razor's pre-set boundaries.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to get crows feet and stress lines if I stay awake any longer," Rouge mumbled to herself.

"And don't forget those big, black bags that are hanging from your eyes," Fiona pointed out.

"What? Bags? That's it, I'm going to sleep. Screw this challenge, it's not worth looking as ugly as Fiona," Rouge stormed off, ignoring the annoyed pleas from her teammates and Fiona's angered growl.

"Nice going, Fiona," Vector barked. "Why would you do that, bro?"

"I… I didn't think," Fiona sniffed, tears brimming in her eyes. "I just thought she'd want to know."

"Vector, seriously, lay off. Fiona was just trying to help," Tails stepped in to defend.

"She's throwing the challenge on purpose!" Vector bellowed.

"Guys, seriously, I think this challenge might just be stressing us out," Silver tried to defuse the situation.

"The lack of sleep is making us cranky and unhinged," Tails pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm going to make a confessional," Vector ignored them. Fiona sniffed, drying her eyes with her hands as Tails and Silver exchanged worried glances.

* * *

 **Vector:** Sometimes I think I'm the only one on this team that is actually trying to win!

* * *

"Alright, and it looks like we've lost a few more contestants," Abyss commented as the moon sunk lower into the horizon and the pink hues of sunrise shone across the sky. "Tails, Shade and Knuckles have all been knocked out. That just leaves Espio and Sonic for the Emeralds and Fiona, Amy, Silver and Vector for the Rings. It's still anybody's game."

"I told you guys that wasting all your energy was a stupid idea," Espio folded his arms as he scoffed, kicking Knuckles' sleeping frame lightly with his boot.

"Look," Sonic panted. "We don't need your negativity to win this," he yawned.

"See. You're barely holding on. If it wasn't for me, we would've basically lost already."

"I don't need to deal with this. I'm going over there," Sonic grumbled as he slumped over to a vacant log on its own.

"Suit yourself," Espio snorted. Meanwhile, Vector and Silver, blinded by tiredness, were in the middle of a loud, angered argument.

"Just because they fell asleep or left doesn't meant that they aren't still valued members of the team," Silver growled.

"All I'm saying is both Rouge and Blaze have been pretty useless at challenges, bro," Vector yelled, sleep clouding his mind.

"And, what, you've been amazing? If I remember correctly, you almost cost us the challenge last time and it was only because of Tails that we managed to win," Silver fired back.

"Yeah, Tails… the guy that's already fallen asleep. This team needs leadership and I'm the person for the job. Face facts, I'm the best on the team," Vector boasted.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"You wanna go?" Vector rose.

"Bring it on," Silver growled.

"Guys… I really don't think we should do this," Fiona tried to interject.

"Let them go, Fiona," Amy sighed exasperatedly. "I'm sick of listening to those two bicker like school girls. I'm going over there."

"If we lose, Blaze is going home," Vector narrowed his eyes.

"If we lose, maybe you should go home."

"That's it," Vector rolled up his sleeve. Silver realized the danger and backed away slowly. However, as Vector advanced he tripped over the log Silver was sitting on and fell face first into the sand, knocking his head roughly on a rock and knocking himself out.

"Uh, I think Vector is out," Abyss scratched her head. "I mean, he technically didn't fall asleep but-"

"But he is out for the count," Razor finished her sentence as he walked up to the group of fatigued islanders. "I couldn't agree more, sweetie, Vector is out, and we are down to the final five." Razor beamed, feeling well rested and energized. "I'll take it from here. Go get some well-deserved sleep."

"Thanks, Razor," Abyss smiled.

"Oh, and could you take Vector with you and drop him off at the infirmary, just to be safe?" Abyss nodded as she called a few interns to help him onto a stretcher and carry him behind her as she set off back to the main camp.

"I love seeing a good old-fashioned fight," Razor rubbed his hands together in delight. Silver grunted as he took his seat beside Fiona again as the two watched Vector be taken away.

* * *

 **Espio:** It's moments like that when I think, hey, our team might have problems, but we aren't that bad.

 **Silver:** I don't know what came over me. I don't usually like to pick fights, but Vector just had it coming. He's been so annoying since day one! If we lose he is so going home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy had walked off to take a seat next to Sonic.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Sonic smirked, winking as Amy collapsed beside him.

"Don't flatter yourself," Amy ridiculed. "You're still repulsive, but you're at least better than having to deal with those two."

"Trouble in paradise?" Sonic mocked.

"Like our team was ever paradise. I just can't stand any of them."

"Tell me about it," Sonic offered.

"What? You… no, you don't want to hear my problems."

"Try me. It's always good to vent," Sonic shrugged. "Besides. I know what it's like to have annoying people on a team," Sonic stared at Shade's unconscious figure snoozing on the golden sand. Sonic didn't usually find people he disliked. He could always find reasons to be friends with everybody, but he was struggling to find even a single reason with Shade.

"Alright, well, where do I even begin," Amy began to talk about all the people on her team and the reasons she either disliked them or couldn't stand them.

"And then there's Fiona. I don't even know what her deal is but she's so timid she's scared of her own shadow!"

* * *

 **Sonic:** She just went on and on…

* * *

"And Rouge cares more about her appearance and making others feel embarrassed than she does at winning the challenges!"

* * *

 **Sonic:** And on and on…

* * *

"And don't even get me started on Sticks," Amy vented.

* * *

 **Sonic:** But, honestly, it was kind of nice just talking to her. And she let me vent about my team to her afterwards, which was nice, and she actually gave me some good advice about how to not let Shade get under my skin.

* * *

"Look at those two," Fiona whispered to Silver as she watched the two hedgehogs bond over their disdain towards their teammates.

"What about them?" Silver asked.

"They seem to be getting along quite well."

"Yeah, I think it's kind of cute. I'd ship it," Silver commented offhandedly.

"Silver, I think you're missing the point," Fiona said.

"What do you mean?"

"They are on opposite teams."

"And?"

"And, if Amy starts to fall for that guy, she'll start to choose him over challenges. Shows like this are no places for relationships. She might even start throwing challenges so that he won't be targeted by Shade," Fiona explained.

"Wow… I never really thought about it like that," Silver contemplated her words. A small smile crossed Fiona's lips. "Y'know, you really know a lot for somebody who doesn't say much."

"I know I'm a bit shy, but that just means that I observe more. You'd be surprised how much you can figure out just by watching a person's mannerisms."

"True, but if you're always a constant observer, you'll miss the world as it flies by you."

"I guess… It's just, I'm scared about what people would think of me so I decided to hide in the shadows instead. What if they don't like me?"

"Well, if it means anything, I like you," Silver smiled. "And, maybe, if you want, we could maybe work together. I'll make sure you don't get eliminated if we lose."

"I'd like that," Fiona smiled.

* * *

 **Fiona:** Silver is really nice. I'm glad I met him.

 **Silver:** Sure, Fiona is a little weird but who am I to judge. Maybe her, Blaze and I could form a mini alliance and make sure we all stay safe if our team loses?

* * *

The sun began to dip below the horizon sending a salmon hue sprawling across the heavenly sky above, basking Judgement bay in an orange glow. Zonic grunted as he hauled a few large logs over to the big bonfire and began to light it for the night ahead of them.

"It's been almost forty hours now and we still have three contestants remaining," Razor announced, eyes shifting from Espio sitting on his own to both Sonic and Amy. They were clearly struggling to stay awake. Silver and Fiona had both dozed off during the day, leaving only Amy left for the Rings whilst Espio and Sonic still managed to stay conscious for the Emeralds.

Espio slumped over on a rock, his eyelids felt like they were made of cement. He began to nod off, his eyes closing softly and his head drooping before he snapped himself awake and sprang up. Meanwhile, Amy and Sonic weren't faring any better.

"Hey, Amy," Sonic yawned, stretching. "Want me to tell a story to keep us both awake?"

"I'll take anything at this point," Amy muttered barely audibly.

"Once… upon a time…" Sonic began in a slow drone. "There was a princess… and a tower." He continued slowly, his words dry and lacking enthusiasm. The story didn't help, but rather hindered Amy as she felt herself slipping into sleep's eager clutches. Sonic's thoughts swam. He was reaching blindly into the abyss to pull out any word he could grab and sling together in a sentence.

This proved too hard for the hedgehog as he slowly trailed off, lost his balance and collapsed into the sandy ground.

"Nighty night," Sonic mused as he snuggled into the inviting sand, stuck his thumb into his mouth and drifted off into sleep. Amy didn't last much longer before she, too, dozed off.

* * *

 **Sonic:** I was not sucking my thumb! They just edited that way. I swear!

* * *

"And we have a winner!" Razor jumped for joy, glad the challenge was finally at its end. "Espio is the last one standing, meaning for the first time ever, the Chaos Emeralds win! Congratulations Espio. Espio… Espio?" Espio let his eyes clamp shut and he fell to the ground, snoring soundly.

"Maybe I should let them sleep?" Razor mused. "Sike!" Razor raised a megaphone and bellowed loudly into it. All the contestants that were sleeping around the bonfire sprung awake, swinging their flailing arms frantically.

"What's happening?" Silver stammered.

"Are we under attack?" Espio asked.

"Espio won, meaning I'll be seeing the Golden Rings at the bonfire tonight!"

* * *

 **Espio:** I did it? Awesome! Maybe now my team can see how useful I am.

 **Amy:** That sneaky hedgehog told a boring story on purpose to make me fall asleep. Watch your back, Sonic!

 **Sonic:** Did I put her to sleep on purpose? No, but she doesn't need to know that.

 **Shade:** Wow, Sonic tricked the brat. I've gotta give him some credit, didn't think he had it in him.

* * *

"Golden Rings, surprised to see you guys here today," Razor began, standing beside his lectern as he looked at the eight teenagers sitting before him. Yawns travelled through the group like a disease and thick, black bags clung underneath the campers eyes. "Welcome to your first bonfire ceremony at Judgement Bay! In front of my is a punnet of seven strawberries. They each represent safety, and will let you continue on the island for another day. Blaze, you can be the first to cast your vote."

* * *

 **Blaze:** This is a really hard vote. I'm just not sure who to choose.

 **Silver:** Rouge threw the challenge and hasn't been very helpful… but Vector is a massive jerk. Hmmm…

 **Tails:** Sorry, but this is the second time Vector has screwed us over.

 **Fiona:** I like everybody on my team. I wish I didn't have to choose one. But since I do… sorry Rouge.

* * *

"Alright, now that you've all voted," Razor continued as Sticks walked back from the lifeguard tower. "It's time to get to business. In case you guys don't know since this is your first time, if you do not receive a Strawberry of Safety you must take the walk of losers, board the Submarine of Shame and leave the island where you can never return… ever! The first strawberry goes to… Blaze."

"Phew," Blaze sighed contentedly as she snatched the strawberry out of the air and popped it in her mouth.

"The next strawberries go to… Fiona, Tails, Amy, Silver and Sticks," he threw the strawberries at the contestants, each one catching it with ease. "That leaves the final two."

"What? Why am I here?" Rouge asked, bewildered.

"You want be for long, bro," Vector snorted.

"I'm not a bro! Get your eyes checked," Rouge growled.

"Rouge… you refused to do the challenge and Vector, you've been a bit too forceful."

"This team needs a leader!"

"Maybe it shouldn't be you," Razor challenged. "Anyway, the last Strawberry of Safety goes to… Rouge. Sorry, Vector, it's time for you to go."

"What?" Vector bellowed as he jumped up. "You guys all voted for me? But I was the only thing holding this team together."

"Looks like you weren't," Amy scoffed.

"You," Vector narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, but you needed to go. No hard feelings, it's just the game."

"You'll regret this, Amy."

"What, I'm not your bro?"

"Not anymore."

"Alright, we're on a time limit. Leave!" Razor pushed Vector away until he climbed onto the dingy and was transported out to the submarine.

"Another day, another elimination. Who'll take the submarine next? Will Espio actually receive any respect from his team mate, and will Amy ever regret convincing everybody to vote Vector?"

"Doubt it," Amy snorted.

"Find out next time on Outlast: Insanity Island!"

* * *

 _A/N: The Chaos Emeralds finally won a challenge which meant the other team had to send somebody home. In the closest vote yet, Vector got the boot. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all later :)_

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit  
14th: Vector the Crocodile


	5. A Spicy Pepper's Never Better

Chapter 5:  
A Spicy Pepper's Never Better

"Our first win!" Sonic whooped from his bed in victory. All the boys of the Chaos Emeralds were lying on their beds, happy looks on their faces as they talked about who they thought the other team had voted off.

"I bet they kick Rouge," Mighty thought aloud. "She doesn't really add much to any challenge."

"I'd bet money on Vector. You guys were asleep, but Silver and he had a pretty big fight and I'd wager that Blaze and Fiona would side with Silver over Vector," Espio said.

"They wouldn't vote out Vector," Knuckles added. "He seems like such a nice guy and I bet he'd like to party. I hope he makes the merge."

"Want to bet?" Espio asked.

"Deal. Five bucks says it's not Vector."

"You're on." As they continued to speculate, their door was thrown open and Shade strode in confidently.

"Shade!" Sonic chastised her. "You can't just barge in. What if we were naked?"

"What you boys do in the privacy of your room is none of my business."

"No, I didn't mean… ugh."

"But I've important news. I was watching the ceremony and they decided to give Vector the boot."

"Ha! Pay up," Espio stuck out his hand.

"I'll give you the money once I win the fifty thousand," Knuckles smiled. The group continued to talk and celebrate as Espio hopped off his bed and walked over to Charmy who was lying on the top bunk. Espio's head barely breached the top but he was just tall enough to look the bee in the eyes.

"Hey Charmy."

"What do you want, Espio?" Charmy said bitterly.

"Whoa, what's with that tone?" Espio asked obliviously.

"Like you don't know," Charmy growled.

"I really don't. But anyway, I wanted to ask if you wanted to maybe make an alliance. Mighty and Sonic are quite close, and it looks like something might be brewing between Knuckles and Shade," he glanced over to see them laughing together obnoxiously. "So, since we are the only two it would be strategically beneficial to combine forces for the time being."

"Really, that's pretty hypocritical," Charmy said offhandedly. "After what you were saying yesterday I thought I'd be the last person you wanted to team up with."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just… never mind. I'm not interested. Goodnight," Charmy turned bringing the blankets up to his chin as he faced the wall. Espio shrugged, retreating to his bed as Shade watched with glinting eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Golden Rings trudged back to their cabins silently, the sound of the hooting owls the only thing breaching the tranquillity. Silver and Tails said their good-nights, still bummed out that they lost their first challenge as all the girls retired to their beds.

As the girls began to get changed into their night clothes, Rouge took out a mirror and began to expertly remove the makeup caked upon her face. Amy stood beside her using the same mirror, watching her reflection as she removed her hair ties.

"Hey, thanks for convincing Tails to vote for Vector tonight. I don't know if I'd still be here if it wasn't for you," Rouge thanked in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry about it," Amy waved away her thanks. "Besides. I think you still would've been safe if he had voted for you instead."

"You know, out of all the people on this island, I think I can relate to you the most," Rouge smiled. "Maybe we should work together and form an alliance?"

"I'd like that, but I also think we should have a bigger one, too, to be extra safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, girls," Amy spun around to address the other three girls all slipping into bed.

"What's up, Amy?" Blaze asked through a yawn.

"Are the aliens invading?" Sticks asked, her eyes darting left and right.

"What? No," Amy sighed with a shake of her head. "Look, girls have got to stick together. So, I was thinking, at least for the time being, we should form a girls alliance. Then if we lose any more challenges we can get rid of Tails and Silver and be one step closer to the money."

"That sounds nice," Fiona chirped quietly from her bed.

"Alright, but if the invasion happens I'm not sticking around to protect you," Sticks said.

"I'm down," Rouge smiled. "Blaze?"

"I…" Blaze felt the stares of all her bunkmates boring holes into her. She swallowed. "I guess if everybody else wants to then I'm in."

"Awesome, then it's settled," Amy sung. "To the girl's alliance!"

* * *

 **Blaze:** I feel bad for Silver, but what could I say? If I refused they would all just vote me out next. Besides, I can't let a boy cloud my judgement. I'm here to win, not to fraternise.

* * *

As the night grew long, all the other girls had long since retired to their beds as Rouge still sat up, carefully cleaning her face before she hopped into bed. The light still buzzed, and Fiona tossed and turned.

"Rouge, could you turn the light off?" Fiona squeaked.

"What was that?" Rouge called.

"I-I can't sleep with the light on. Could you h-hurry up, you know, if you want?" Fiona finished feebly.

"Sorry, but beauty takes time. Maybe you'll understand some day," Rouge replied insultingly. Blaze gasped as she looked down to Fiona.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fiona asked, her tone dropping slightly deeper.

"I'm just saying you aren't going to win any pageants any time soon."

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"Well, I mean, there's nothing a little make-up can't fix," Rouge said. "You can borrow some of mine if you want?"

"Gee, thanks…"

* * *

 **Rouge:** What? I was trying to be helpful. You've seen that girl, right? She needs a complete makeover.

 **Fiona:** Rouge is just trying to be nice in her own way… right? I'm not mad, no never. I don't get mad.

* * *

"Alright, listen up. I don't want to have to be here and you don't want to do the challenge but we've gotta get this done," Zonic sighed as he addressed the thirteen contestants. They were all crowded around on of the two long tables in the cafeteria, a burgundy tablecloth adorning the cracked, waning mahogany table.

The Golden Rings stood on one side while the Chaos Emeralds lined up on the other. In the middle of the table were three bowls, each with some spicy red peppers. Each bowl had a little flag with a different coloured fabric attached. Green, Yellow and Red.

"But we do want to do a challenge," Mighty smiled. Zonic narrowed his eyes.

"Razor warned me about you," Zonic hissed. "Said to watch out for you, he did."

"Wh-why me?"

"Did I say you could speak?" Zonic barked, the short-tempered chef had no time for snide remarks and idiotic questions.

"Dude, shut it and let him speak," Sonic whispered, covering his mouth with his hand.

"As I was saying," Zonic coughed and cleared his throat. "Razor will be here soon but he wanted me to start the challenge."

"What's the challenge, chef?" Silver asked with a big grin, but it was immediately wiped from his face when Zonic stared him down with a domineering glare. "Sorry…"

"The challenge today is simple," Zonic continued undeterred in the same monotone voice he always uses. "I've spent the morning ordering some of the spiciest peppers known to man. In front of you are three bowls. In the green bowl is a mild spice. The yellow bowl holds hot peppers and the red bowl," Zonic trailed off into laughter.

"So… we eat them?" Blaze asked.

"It'll be a one vs. one from each team. You each pick a pepper and have to last five minutes without taking a drink from these jugs of milk," Zonic announced as he lifted two gigantic jugs of milk and slammed them down onto the table. "If both contestants last five minutes, whoever chose the spicier pepper wins by default."

* * *

 **Shade:** A little bit of spice? Puh-lease, you have to step up your game Zonic.

 **Sonic:** Spice? Oh yeah, I can do spice.

 **Tails:** It's simple psychology. You don't need to be able to handle hot foods, you just have to out think your opponent and make sure you pick the better pepper.

* * *

"The first round will be Tails vs. Mighty." The two teams took a big step backwards, leaving only Mighty and Tails standing at the table, eyeing the three bowls filled with the peppers. "On the count of three you will both choose a pepper," Zonic explained. "One, two, three!"

"Mild," Mighty shouted.

"Moderate," Tails smiled. They both picked up their peppers.

"Mighty, don't be a wimp," Knuckles chastised. "If you lose this because you were scared of a little spice I'll personally row you to the submarine of shame myself."

"It was simple calculation," Tails beamed proudly. "Based on everything I knew about Mighty, it was obvious what he would pick. Confident, adaptable, makes friend's easily but secretly super self-conscious and unsure of himself. Always playing it safe, so it wasn't hard to deduce you'd pick the mild pepper."

"Shut up and eat it," Mighty grunted as he popped the entire green vegetable into his mouth. Tails mirrored him.

"You're five minutes starts now!" It didn't take long before Tails started to feel the immense heat of the moderate pepper. He might have been able to out play Mighty, but he didn't stop to consider exactly how spicy the moderate pepper would have been. A fire was kindled in the pit of his stomach and rose up his throat. His eyes grew red and began to water and Tails could have sworn he could taste flames.

"I can't," Tails conceded after barely a minute as he dove for the milk and doused his burning tongue. A collective sigh rang through the Golden Rings.

"And Tails-"

"Is the winner of round one," a confident, snarky voice bellowed from the doorway, interrupting Zonic. Razor strode through the open double doors and flashed a smile at the camera, his incredibly white teeth glinted and shone.

"Seriously, you just had to cut me off," Zonic rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did. I am the host after all," Razor laughed.

"Did you seriously get your teeth whitened again?" Zonic said judgementally.

"Hey, it takes work looking this good," he winked at the camera. Zonic shook his head. "Anyway, the first point goes to the Chaos Emeralds. First team to three points wins, I guess Zonic forgot to mention that."

"I hate you sometimes," Zonic grumbled.

"Yum," Mighty licked his lips and gave a satisfied sigh as he returned to his team. "That was delicious. It looks like I'll be seeing you at that submarine, ey Knux?" Mighty smirked snidely. Knuckles grunted and crossed his arms but said nothing.

* * *

 **Tails:** Alright, maybe I slightly miscalculated…

* * *

The next round contestants were announced, and Rouge and Shade took to the table. Shade narrowed her eyes and practically taunted Rouge. She scoffed. Just as Razor began to tell them to choose a pepper Fiona let out a squeal as she tripped over herself and collided roughly with the table. The bowls of peppers went crashing to the floor as the spicy food peppered the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Fiona wailed as she fell to her knees and scrambled to pick up the peppers and put them in the correct bowls.

"And to think I spent so long collecting them," Zonic grumbled under his breath.

"God you're such a clutz," Rouge rolled her eyes as she bent down to help Fiona pick up the peppers.

"No!" Fiona growled in a surprisingly harsh tone. Rouge recoiled quickly, and Fiona blushed with a small giggle. "Sorry, I mean, no, it's okay. I tripped so I'll clean it up. You just get ready to win the challenge for our team," Fiona smiled.

"Well, that I can do." Fiona scooped up the food and placed them back in the three bowls with the different coloured flags and placed them back on the table.

"Not that that's been sorted," Razor shot a nasty glance Fiona's way. "It's time to choose your peppers in three, two, one!" Shade snatched one of the spiciest peppers while Rouge picked one of the least spicy much to the chagrin of her teammates.

"Begin!" Shade threw the food into her mouth and chewed quickly. Rouge hesitantly took a bite and howled in pain as flames erupted from her mouth. She grabbed the milk and threw it on her face in a haste to quench her burning tongue. Fiona tried to hide her smirk.

"Well… looks like Shade wins another point for the Chaos Emeralds," Razor said with a furrowed brow. "Did you really make them that spicy?" he turned to Zonic. Zonic shrugged with disinterest.

* * *

 **Tails:** Did I see what I think I saw? Fiona put the spiciest peppers in the least spicy bowl so that Rouge would lose! Come to think of it, Fiona has done a lot of shifty things.

 **Shade:** Rouge is a weak competitor. Those peppers weren't even spicy, and I took the hottest ones.

 **Rouge:** That challenge was rigged! There's no way that was the least spicy pepper.

* * *

"Ouch, and Espio couldn't stand the heat for five minutes which means Silver snatched the Rings their first win," Razor bellowed as Espio chugged down the helpful milk. His teammates shot him disapproving looks and he retreated into line with them defeated and embarrassed as Silver jumped for joy.

"Coach, put me in," Sticks called.

"You actually want to be forced to eat those spicy death peppers?" Amy asked.

"Spice is easy," Sticks smirked. "I've forced myself to build up an immunity to the hottest flavours over the years."

"Why?"

"Because it's one of the forty-seven ways I predict the government might employ to enslave all of us."

"How?" Rouge asked reluctantly to indulge Stick's paranoia.

"They will make all foods unbearably hot to starve us all and then will give out special tablets that control our minds and we'll all be so hungry that we'll eat them anyway." The Golden Rings all shared confused and uncertain glances as they shuffled slightly away from the badger.

"I'm almost afraid to ask about the other forty-six predictions," Blaze said.

"Silly Blaze, there's seventy-three different ways the government will try to control all of our minds. And don't even get me started on the alien enslavement."

"O-kay… let's just focus on the challenge for now," Blaze said uncertainly.

"Enough of the crazy, everybody focus back on me," Razor spoke in an annoyed tone. "Next up is Sonic and Amy!"

"Do I have to go up against him," Amy rolled her eyes in exasperated annoyance.

"What, you scared you'll lose?" Sonic taunted.

"You wish," Amy narrowed her eyes as the two hedgehogs shot out their hands and grasped one of the mild peppers. Without breaking the intense stare, they chowed down and dared the other one to concede. Amy could feel the heat coating her tongue. It stung her nostrils and made her eyes water, but she refused to give in. She couldn't let him beat her. Sonic stared back with the same cocky smirk that was always plastered over his face, his eyes daring her to give in.

"And that's the five minutes done," Razor announced. Amy sighed in relief as she gurgled down the soothing white liquid. "Which means that Amy loses!"

"What? Why?" Amy growled.

"Just because you both lasted five minutes doesn't mean the challenge ended."

"But you said-"

"If you had let me explain what would happen in a tiebreaker you would have known you both would have had to eat the spiciest pepper too but you were so eager for the milk you didn't let me."

"But that means…"

"Yes, Sonic grabs the point and the win for the Chaos Emeralds! Golden Rings, I'll be seeing you at Judgement Bay later tonight."

"Looks like you weren't as good as you thought you were," Sonic grinned mischievously. "Better luck next time, princess."

* * *

 **Amy:** That's so not fair!

 **Sonic:** I was literally a second from grabbing the milk myself, but she doesn't need to know that.

 **Rouge:** Since when did our team start sucking so much?

* * *

Fiona hummed to herself as she lounged underneath one of the taller trees by the sea shore. The thick verdant canopy blocked out the afternoon sun's hot rays as she lazed about waiting for dinner and the eventual ceremony where she was confident somebody else would be boarding the submarine.

"I know what you did," a reproachful voice shot through the air.

"Hmm?" Fiona sat up and opened her eyes to see Tails towering over her, his face slightly hidden by shadows.

"You're not the innocent, shy girl you pretend to be."

"Tails, please, you're scaring me."

"Cut the crap," Tails growled lowly. "I saw what happened in the cafeteria today. You pretended to trip and purposefully switched the bowls of peppers knowing Rouge would go for the least spicy option."

"But wh-why would I do that to her?" Fiona whimpered.

"Because of all the times she called you ugly," Tails pointed an accusing finger. "You might have everybody else on this island fooled but not me. Watch your back," Tails warned as he turned to walk off victorious. Fiona narrowed her eyes as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Chaos Emeralds were treated to the most delectable display. Their reward for finishing was a feast fit for a king. Roast chicken, crispy bacon, hot turkey, seared steak, mashed potato, boiled vegetables, dressed salad and cakes galore decorated the long table.

"This is amazing," Mighty's mouth watered as he stuck his fork deep into a piece of turkey and tore some of the breast off with his sharp teeth in a hurry.

"Save some for the rest of us," Knuckles complained.

"If you grew up in my house you'd know it's first come first serve. I have a brother and a sister who have just as big appetites and if you're late to the table you don't get to eat that night," Sonic said as he tore off the leg of the chicken.

"I need some of that protein," Shade bellowed as she loaded her plate high with ham. As they four of them devoured the meat, Espio helped himself to the steaming vegetables and filled his plate with salad. He looked around the table and saw Charmy sitting by himself tucking into a piece of cheese cake.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Espio, why do you want to sit with me?"

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Wow, you would really say that to my face after everything you say behind my back," Charmy shook his head as he stood. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather be with people that just tell me the truth, like Shade."

"What is up with that kid," Espio sighed as he watched Charmy take a seat beside the echidna.

* * *

 **Shade:** I love a little bit of trouble in paradise.

 **Espio:** What is his problem?

 **Charmy:** Nice try Espio but I'm not that gullible.

* * *

"So, girl's alliance, who are we going to vote off tonight?" Amy asked as she lounged on her bed.

"Wait, where are Sticks and Fiona?" Blaze asked, noticing their absence.

"Fiona's off somewhere sleeping in the sun and Sticks is God knows where. I'm scared to even imagine," Rouge rolled her eyes. The three of them all sat in their beds discussing how they should vote for the upcoming ceremony.

"But we can't have an alliance meeting without them."

"It's fine Blaze, we can just make a decision as us three and then let them know how to vote when we see them tonight," Amy beamed. "So, who are we voting?"

"It's gotta be either Silver or Tails, right? They are the only two not in this alliance," Rouge pointed out.

"Not Silver!" Blaze shouted. Amy and Rouge both snapped to look at her with creased eyebrows. "I mean, he's useful in challenges. He did get our team the only point today after all," Blaze laughed awkwardly as she tried to dispel the crimson blush that crept over her face.

"So, we're going to cast our vote for… Tails!" Amy called as the door swung open and the fox walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to disrupt," Tails apologized.

"It's rude to intrude."

"Sorry Rouge, but I just came to tell you about Fiona."

"What about her?"

"She's not who she appears to be," Tails explained. "When she tripped at the challenge I was watching her. She didn't trip on anything. She fell on purpose."

"Why would she do that?" Blaze asked.

"To sabotage me!" Rouge gasped.

"Exactly! She purposely switched the peppers when it was Rouge's turn because of what you said to her this morning. She sabotaged us just to get petty revenge on Rouge."

"That bitch!"

"She's not the shy girl she pretends to be. She's playing all of us."

"Wow, alright, thanks for letting us know, Tails," Amy thought aloud. "I guess we know who we're voting tonight."

"Thanks, girls. I'll see you at the bonfire tonight," Tails waved as he exited.

"I can't believe Fiona's just pretending like that," Blaze shook her head in disbelief when a few moments later the door flew open again and Fiona rushed in with her head in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. "Fiona?" The fox ignored them and dove onto her bed, sticking her face into her pillow to stifle her sobs.

"Fiona, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"T-T-Tails," Fiona wailed.

"Girls, remember what he said, she's just pretending," Rouge rolled her eyes at the display.

"He got to you girls too, didn't he," she sniffed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tails was so mean to me," Fiona began. "He came up to me saying how it was my fault we lost the challenge because I tripped, but I didn't trip."

"We all saw you," Rouge groaned. She didn't buy Fiona's remorseful display.

"Because he tripped me!" They all gasped. "As I walked he stuck out his leg so that I'd fall on the table. When I tried to fix my mistake, he pointed at the spiciest peppers and told me they were the least spicy ones. I thought he was helping me," Fiona sniffed again.

"So, you're saying…" Blaze trailed off.

"That jerk was the one that made me eat the spicy pepper!" Rouge growled.

"And he had the nerve to make us think he was the victim," Amy snarled. "Well let's just see who gets the last laugh tonight."

* * *

 **Blaze:** Who would have thought Tails could do something like that? I guess he thinks he's so much smarter than us that we wouldn't figure it out.

 **Silver:** Tails told me about Fiona. It's time for her to go.

 **Tails:** Sorry Fiona but your little game is over.

 **Rouge:** I don't know, something about Fiona's story just didn't make sense. I don't think Tails was standing anywhere near her. Hmm, I wish there was a way to just vote both of them out.

* * *

The bonfire burned brightly, flames dancing and swaying in the wind as Razor leant on the lectern clutching the plate full of six strawberries. The seven remaining campers in the Golden Rings sat comfortably. Each one felt safe. Finally, Silver made his way back to take his seat from the lifeguard tower and Razor began his monologue.

"Well, now that you've all cast your votes and made your decision, it's time to give out the Strawberries of Safety," Razor spoke loudly. He picked up the first strawberry and threw it at Blaze. "Blaze, the first strawberry goes to you. The next four go to Amy, Silver, Sticks and Rouge." Rouge smirked as she saw who the bottom two contestants were.

"Fiona, Tails, both of you racked up quite a few votes tonight, but one received four and the other received three."

"Wait, what? I got more than one?" Tails asked as he glanced around the bonfire. As he met Amy and Blaze's eyes he felt the lump in his throat grow.

"Anyway, I don't know why you two are here, I honestly thought it would be Rouge."

"Hey!"

"Calm down," Razor chuckled. "I guess Tails screwed up pretty bad and Fiona tripped and ruined Rouge's chances too. Either way, one of you are going home. So, without further ado, the last strawberry goes to… Fiona!"

"What?" Tails jumped up in complete shock. "You guys voted me? Why? Fiona is the evil one here. She's tricking you all." Fiona whimpered as Tails scowled at her. "Tell them the truth. Tell them what a bitch you really are!"

"T-Tails, p-please stop yelling," Fiona sniffed. She was almost on the verge of tears.

"Tails, that's enough," Amy growled.

"Seriously. You got voted out, but you don't have to be a jerk about it," Blaze jumped to Fiona's defence.

"You guys can't be serious?"

"Sorry Tails but you've been voted out. I'll need you to go board the dingy and row to the Submarine of Shame and leave," Razor said forcefully.

"If you guys believe her over me, well, it's your own funeral," Tails stared at Blaze who stood between him and Fiona. "Peace out." Tails stormed over the dingy and climbed in.

"Wait," Fiona whispered as she rushed after him.

"Fiona, you don't need to," Blaze called out.

"I just want to tell him I forgive him for how he acted."

"Oh, that's sweet," Blaze smiled. Just before Blade began to paddle Tails to the Submarine Fiona grabbed the boat.

"Fiona, what are you doing here? Come to gloat?" Tails asked sarcastically.

"Tails… I'm sorry you think so poorly of me but I just want to say that if I did anything to make you angry, I'm truly, truly sorry," Fiona said sincerely. Tails looked at her, the gears in his mind turning before he shook his head.

"I still don't believe you. You might fool everybody else but not me. I can see who you really are and if they can't, well, it's their funerals."

"You… you… you really were too smart for your own good," Fiona snarled, her face contorting and the smile fell into a thin-lipped scowl.

"I knew it."

"Too bad. I actually kind of liked you. You would have made a nice lackey. Too bad you had too big of a mouth," Fiona spoke with a deep, domineering voice. Have fun back at home. I'll make sure to take home the fifty-thousand just for you."

"You won't win, Fiona. They'll figure out who you really are and when that happens your days will be numbered."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Fiona smirked. "I'll see you around, Tails." With that, Blade stuck her oars into the water and began rowing Tails away. The last thing he saw before he descended into the submarine was Fiona's victorious, taunting smile before he was submerged under the water.

"Well, wasn't that something," Razor bellowed as he popped up beside Fiona. "With that, thirteen becomes twelve as each team now only has six members each. Will the Golden Rings finally win another challenge? Will Espio figure out why Charmy hates him, and will Fiona ever be found out?"

"I'm standing right here, you don't have to shout," Fiona growled angrily as she cleaned out her ear.

"I liked you better when you didn't talk back," Razor said offhandedly. "Either way, find out next time on Outlast: Insanity Island!"

* * *

 _A/N: And with that Fiona has revealed her true self, but since Tails was the only one that figured it out it looks like Fiona will continue to get away with her little charade. I hope you've been enjoying this story so far and don't forget to review!_

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit  
14th: Vector the Crocodile  
13th: Miles 'Tails' Prower


	6. Ropestacle Course

_A/N: Sorry it's been like two months since I've last updated but I've just been so bloody busy. I promise it won't take two months to get the next chapter out... well, maybe not :)_

* * *

Chapter 6:  
Ropestacle Course

Grey clouds rolled low across the dark night sky, blocking out the crescent moon's light rays. Owls hooted and the occasional wolf's howl could be heard slicing through the silent serenity of Treacherous Isle. The surging waves of South Ocean battered against the sheer curtains of rock that stretched high into the sky. Sonic sat atop the hill and stared out at the great expansive ocean that stretched into miles of nothingness.

"Couldn't sleep either?" a voice asked from behind. Sonic turned to lock eyes with Amy as she trekked up the hill to the cliffside.

"Knux's snoring kept me awake," Sonic smirked as he patted the grass beside him. Amy hesitated for a moment but eventually took a seat beside the hedgehog and let her legs dangle over the edge beside him.

"You sure that's the only thing that's keeping you awake?" Amy pressed, easily seeing through the mask Sonic wore to shield himself.

"I never did have a good poker face," Sonic replied with a long sigh. "It's just, I don't know."

"It's just hard not knowing whether each day will be your last on the island?" Amy finished his thought for him.

"Yeah, exactly," Sonic looked at her, his eyes meeting hers in an uncertain stare.

"I know exactly how you feel. Like, don't get me wrong, this island isn't a great place and having to deal with Razor each day is annoying, but I don't want to leave. I'm making amazing friends and we're getting exposure and all that good stuff."

"Also, the fifty thousand," Sonic looked skywards, trying to find the moon hidden behind the rolling clouds. "I need the money. My dad… he died recently."

"Oh, Sonic, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"He was my world, but it's been hard for mum to take care of us. I have two siblings, a brother and a sister, and our family was never well off, but we managed. Now that mum has to work as a single mother raising three kids… it's hard. That's why I came here. I thought if I could win the money I could help her pay for the school bills."

"Wow…" Amy mumbled. "I… I think that's a pretty admirable thing to do. You know, there's more to you than that annoying cocky persona you put on for everybody else. Maybe if you showed everybody that they would like you more."

"Are you saying you like me," Sonic sneered.

"You're insufferable," Amy scoffed, slapping him lightly on the arm. "Just when I think we're having a nice moment you go and ruin it."

"Sorry, sorry," Sonic chuckled. "But thanks for talking with me tonight."

"Is this the set up for another joke?"

"No, I really do mean it. Anyway, we should probably both go and at least try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, and we don't want anybody coming by and seeing us out here alone at night and get the wrong idea."

"I don't think either of us would last long if they thought that," Sonic laughed awkwardly. "Night, Ames."

"Night, Sonic."

* * *

 **Amy:** There's actually a soul deep down inside him after all. Who would have thought?

* * *

The line for the toilet block in the morning was always Blaze's least favourite part of the day. It seemed the guys just walked in and out without a care in the world while she and the rest of the girls had to wait ages. She tapped her foot impatiently, holding her toiletries bag in one hand as the line moved unbearably slowly when Silver stepped out of the male's side whistling a tune, a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Silver," Blaze called, stepping out of the line.

"Oh, hey Blaze, what's up?" Silver asked casually as he stuck his finger in his ear and twisted to get out some of the water that was stuck in his canals.

"Just wanted to talk. I've got nothing better to do while waiting for Sticks and Fiona to finish up in there," Blaze rolled her eyes as she thumbed to the line extending from the female's side.

"Oh, well, cool, what, um, what did you want to talk about?" Silver stumbled over his words, all suaveness he might have possessed being tossed out the window.

"I don't know," Blaze thought. "Can you believe you're the last guy on our team?"

"Yeah, it sucks. I miss Tails. He might have gotten a little mad last night, but he was still my only ally in the game. Without him I'm practically a sitting duck."

"Amy started a girl's alliance with me, Rouge, Fiona and Sticks," Blaze admitted.

"So, basically next time we lose a challenge I'm going home," Silver sighed dejectedly.

"Not necessarily," Blaze smiled hopefully. "Amy, Rouge and I are closer than we are with Sticks or Fiona and maybe I can convince them that Sticks is a detriment to our team."

"You'd do that to keep me in the game?" Silver asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah, of course I would. After we hung out when trying to stay awake I realised you're one of the few people on this island that actually gets me. I don't want to lose one of the few sane people here."

"Let's just make sure we don't lose and then it won't have to come down to you betraying your alliance," Silver smiled.

"Alright, deal. Let's just do our best and beat the other team. Besides, I don't think they have the best team cohesion at the moment," Blaze giggled as they saw Mighty and Knuckles walk past them arguing about who gets to have a shower first.

"See you at the cafeteria for breakfast," Silver waved as he left her. Blaze waved back before trying to get back into line where she had left but Shade blocked her path.

"Sorry, no cuts," Shade grunted.

"But I was here first."

"You leave the line you forfeit your spot," Shade pointed to the back of the line, behind both her and Amy. Blaze begrudgingly stomped to the back, mumbling curses under her breath.

* * *

 **Silver:** Blaze is really nice, but I hope we don't lose. I doubt she'll be able to convince them to vote for Sticks instead. It looks like my days are numbered.

 **Blaze:** Good thing Shade isn't on my team. She's such an insufferable bitch! Wait, sorry I didn't mean that. I don't normally snap at people. Come on Blaze, just calm down. Deep breaths.

* * *

Knuckles grabbed one of the blue plastic trays from the stack, flipped it in the air and caught it expertly before placing it in front of Zonic. Zonic looked unimpressed as he stuck the spoon deep into the yellow mush that was labelled as scrambled eggs and let it slip onto Knuckles' plate.

"Uh, do you have anything else?" Knuckles asked.

"I've got some leftovers from last night," Zonic said unenthused. A vivid image of the putrid meatloaf flashed through Knuckles mind. He shuddered at the memory alone.

"No, thanks, this looks delicious," Knuckles faked eagerness.

"Whatever," Zonic ignored him. Knuckles walked over to join Shade at their team's breakfast table. Espio, Mighty and Sonic poked their food hesitantly like it was going to come alive and eat them whilst Charmy was still off getting ready for the day ahead in the showers.

"How do I always get to breakfast before you even though you don't have to wait in that god-awful bathroom line," Shade grunted as she stuck her fork deep into the eggs and shovelled it into her mouth.

"How do you always stomach this food?" Knuckles retaliated.

"All protein is good protein despite where it comes from."

"I don't think that has anything good for you in it," Knuckles commented. "Also…" Knuckles trailed off.

"Also, what?"

"No, never mind, it was stupid anyway."

"Tell me. Clearly if you thought about saying it then it's important. Now spit it out."

"Okay… well, it's just that, I was thinking maybe you could be, I don't know, a little… nicer, to the rest of the team?"

"Nicer? I'm plenty nice."

"You're always antagonising them and taking pleasure in getting others voted out. Mighty, Espio and Sonic have all grown close because of their hatred for you and if we aren't careful they'll vote you out and then I'll follow soon after," Knuckles explained.

"Hey, hey, hey," Shade said in a seductive tone. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'll do the strategizing and you'll help me. I promise I'll take us both to the final two," Shade cooed.

"Shade, I don't think you… you… you're…" Knuckles started sweating, unable to finish his sentence as he felt Shade's hand slide under the table and grip around his knee. As Knuckles tried to continue arguing she slowly massaged his skin, moving her hand up his thigh tantalisingly.

"So, do you still think I'm doing a bad job?" She taunted him. Knuckles shook his head, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Good," Shade beamed as she removed her hand and went back to eating like nothing had happened.

* * *

 **Knuckles:** Does Shade… like me?

 **Shade:** The easiest way to trick boys into doing what you want is to just pretend you're into them. They're all so stupid, it's almost too easy.

* * *

"Thank you all for joining me here," Razor began as the last straggler jogged up to join the group. Razor had called all the teams into the middle of the lush, verdant forest. Tall redgums towered above the campers, a virescent, thick canopy grew over them, blocking out most on the sun. Only a few beautiful streams of warm light filtered through the leaves and blessed the detritus on the forest floor.

"What's the challenge today, Razor?" Mighty asked.

"I swear to god, Mighty, if you speak without being spoken to one more time," Razor growled before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Ahem, as I was saying, thanks for meeting me here. As you've probably guessed from the display behind me, today's challenge is an obstacle course high in the sky. I like to call it the Ropestacle course!"

Razor gestured behind him where twelve ropes all snaked up the tree, tied to a wooden beam supported just above a platform fixed to the trunk over ten meters in the air. A thin, webbed, tangled mess of ropes weaved slightly above the ground. Ropes hung from sturdy tree branches and thicker ones were tightened between two larger trees like a beam.

"Today's challenge is simple. Each of you will start on a rope and you have to climb up to the first platform. From there you have to grab one of the ropes and swing across, grab onto the second rope hanging in the air and continue your momentum to the other wooden supports in that tree there," he pointed high to a tree a few meters from the one they were gathered under. "Then, you must cross that thicker, brown rope to that third tree which will have only three ropes that you can use to absail back down. First player to reach the ground on the other side wins it for their team. A safety net has been hung up just in case."

"Sounds good," Sonic said enthusiastically. "Where's the harnesses to strap us in?" Razor's response was a hearty laugh before he bellowed at the campers.

"Contestants. On your ropes!" The twelve campers rushed to grab one. "Ready, set, climb!"

Shade, Knuckles and Sticks were the first three to begin the ascension, easily manoeuvring their way to the top of the tree. Amy, Blaze, Sonic, Silver, Mighty, Rouge and Espio struggled after them. Just as Sticks and Shade hauled themselves onto the wooden platform high above the ground, Fiona began to make some headway up the tree.

"Charmy, c'mon buddy, you can do it," Espio called out from his rope.

"I just don't have the upper body strength," Charmy complained as he struggled to even pull himself an inch. "Sorry guys, it looks like I'm out," Charmy yelled.

"Great, what use is that bee," Shade rolled her eyes as she grasped one of the ropes tied to the railing. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Sticks jump from the tree, expertly swing across the gap and dive onto the other rope effortlessly.

"You ready to go?" Knuckles asked as he untied his own rope.

"We need to hurry or else that badger will be the end of us," Shade snarled as she swung off.

"Take my hand," Mighty said as he reached down and helped pull both Espio and Sonic up onto the platform.

"Thanks, bud. I owe you one," Sonic winked as he rushed to a rope.

"Sonic, wait, can you lend me a hand," Amy called. Sonic stopped, turned around and was ready to go help Amy when Mighty cut in.

"Why would he help you? Newsflash, you're on the other team."

"Y-Yeah," Sonic stumbled. "Why would I help you? C'mon guys, let's go," Sonic shot Amy an apologetic look before he grabbed his own rope and together, with Mighty and Espio, the three boys swung into the air.

"I'll help you, ignore them," Blaze said as she hauled Amy up onto the platform with her.

"What was that?" Rouge pressured as she, too, mounted the platform. "Why would Sonic be helping you?"

"No reason," Amy dodged.

"Enough talking, more swinging," Silver interjected as he rushed to untie his rope. However, before the four of them could be ready to swing, Sonic had swung over to the second rope and reached out to grab it. His fingers missed, and he found himself freefalling to the ground. Rouge burst out laughing as his shrieks filled the air.

"Such a baby," Rouge rolled her eyes as he safely landed in the net. "Let's go girls."

"And me," Silver added.

"Whatever." Silver huffed as Rouge sailed across and over Sonic's head, joining Mighty and Espio on the platform fixed to the second tree. Sticks, Knuckles and Shade were already beginning the next part of the challenge.

* * *

 **Silver:** I'm starting to get real sick of her.

 **Rouge:** Amy and Sonic… why did they seem so friendly today? Hmm.

* * *

Silver barely managed to grab onto the second rope as Blaze and Amy careened down into the net below, but he didn't have enough momentum to keep swinging and hung limp over the air.

"Just drop," Sonic called tauntingly from the net. "Game over, bro."

"Like you can talk, tough guy," Amy countered. However, as Fiona swung across she smacked into his body and the two fell from the rope.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there," Fiona apologized sweetly.

"No, it's my fault. I should have fallen."

* * *

 **Fiona:** Damn right it's your fault. Stupid frickin' hedgehog! Gah! Just need to calm down, need to stay nice…

* * *

Shade watched as Sticks easily moved along the suspended rope like it was nothing. She acted swiftly, slamming her boot into the rope and shaking it vigorously to try and shake Sticks off, but to no avail.

"That badger is too good," Shade exhausted. "But I have a plan," she smirked as Knuckles mounted the rope beside her.

"I don't like that look," Knuckles fretted.

"Can you be a big strong man and tackle Sticks to the floor?"

"But I'll fall with her."

"True, but with her gone I'll cross the rope and win. Also, while you're down there…" Shade's words fell off to a whisper as she cupped her hand around Knuckles' ear. Knuckles felt bad but nodded. He rushed off onto the rope and when he was close enough to Sticks, jumped at her.

"Aliens!" Sticks cried out as the two fell to the bottom, landing safely in the middle of the weak net. It creaked a little under their weight. As Shade stopped to watch the fireworks, Mighty and Espio inched by her and began to make their way along the rope, as did Rouge.

Shade waited until they were a bit along before she tore a large bit of bark from the tree and threw it over Rouge and Espio's head, hitting Mighty square in the back of the head.

"Wh-whoa," Mighty moaned as he lost his balance and fell from the rope. He soared through the air and only barely landed on the net, missing the ground and a gruesome demise by only a few inches. "What the hell was that?"

"I saw what happened," Knuckles crawled his way along the net. "Espio wanted to get past you so he punched you out of the way."

"What? Espio wouldn't do that."

"But I saw it with my own eyes. And look," Knuckles pointed above them. "Nobody was anywhere near you except him. Shade and Rouge were too far back, it couldn't have been them."

"I… I guess. Wow, what a jerk. Thanks for telling me, Knux."

"Anytime, pal," Knuckles smiled. Espio finally inched his way onto the last platform where the three final ropes were fixed to the railing, leading down along the trunk to the ground.

"Out of my way, pipsqueak," Shade cursed as she barrelled past him, making him lose his balance.

"Shade!" Espio called as he tripped over the edge and fell to the net below. Shade smirked as she grabbed her rope and began to sail down. Shade felt the wind rush past her ears as she expertly abseiled down and landed with grace on the ground.

"And we have a winner!" Razor announced proudly. "The Golden Rings!"

"Wait, what?" Shade's smile fell instantly. "But I won."

"Look behind you," Razor laughed. With dread, Shade turned around and saw Rouge dusting herself off.

"How did you…"

"My father used to take me hiking all the time as a kid," Rouge dug dirt from her nails. "I always hated it, but it involved a lot of rock climbing and abseiling. It's like second nature to me. I flew past you while you were in your victorious little world. Sorry sweetie, guess you aren't as good as you think."

"That a girl!" Blaze cheered.

"Way to go, Rouge!" Silver belted happily.

"This sucks," Shade pouted.

"Nice one, Shade," Espio hissed but as the words left his mouth an ear-splitting sound filled the air as the thin ropes holding the net together broke apart and the campers who had fallen and plummeted a meter to the hard ground, bruising all their tailbones. They all moaned in pain. "Wow, that's ironic."

"Nice one, Espio," Mighty mocked unhappily.

* * *

 **Espio:** I get the feeling Mighty is angry with me but I haven't the faintest idea why.

 **Mighty:** Espio is a massive jerk, pretending to be my friend. Shade may be selfish but at least she is open with her personality.

 **Fiona:** Wow, maybe Rouge is more useful than I thought. I guess I should try to get on good terms with her, even if it means… makeup.

* * *

Charmy hummed to himself as he pulled up his trousers, flushed the toilet, washed his hands and skipped out of the toilet block. His feet crunched on the dead leaves as he made the journey down to Judgment Bay.

"Hey, Charmy," Shade called out as she raced up to greet him.

"Oh, hey Shade, what's up?" Charmy smiled innocently.

"Knuckles and I were just talking and we were thinking of voting Espio out tonight."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Knuckles and I started an official alliance and we were wondering if you wanted to join?"

"Why would you want me? I suck at all the challenges," Charmy pouted.

"The physical challenges, maybe, but there have to be some mental challenges, too, and I know you'll be great at them. Besides, you saw that tight friendship those other three guys have formed. You know they'll be voting together."

"Wow, that's nice, Shade."

"Also, I wanted to do this as a favour too, because… no, I shouldn't say," Shade bit her tongue.

"Shouldn't say what?" Charmy begged for more. Shade smirked, she knew she had him.

"Oh, well, I overheard Espio campaigning to the others. He wants to vote you off tonight, and they all might do it if they listen to them. I know Sonic wants to vote me, so they could all easily vote me out, but if they targeted you… I don't know how you'd fair in a tiebreaker."

"Gosh, you're right. Alright, let's do it. Let's vote Espio."

* * *

 **Shade:** Sometimes it's just too easy.

* * *

Just as Shade rushed off to sort some things out before the bonfire, Charmy heard Sonic panting as he jogged up to meet the bee.

"Oh, hi Sonic, what are you doing here?" Charmy asked.

"I just thought I'd tell you that Espio, Mighty and I are all planning to vote off Shade tonight and we wanted you to join us," Sonic said.

"Shade? Why her? She's the best on our team."

"But she's also the meanest."

"Why would you be telling me this?"

"Because, we were thinking of letting you join our little alliance. Together, we will be the final four."

"Oh, well thanks Sonic, I'll have a think about it," Charmy replied.

"That's all I ask. I'll see you at the bonfire, buddy," Sonic gave him his trademark grin, showing his pearly white teeth before he sprinted off.

* * *

 **Charmy:** Geez, Sonic too? I don't know who to vote now.

 **Sonic:** I hope Charmy makes the right choice. If he doesn't… well I don't like any of our chances if we have to compete with Shade in a tiebreaker.

* * *

"Chaos Emeralds… back here again. I'm disappointed. I thought you guys had become winners," Razor tutted as he spoke behind his lectern. The fierce fire burned brightly behind him, illuminating the dark with dancing flames.

"Hey, we won the last two challenges. Give us a break," Mighty defended his team.

"Mighty! Enough," Razor shouted. "You're on my last nerve. Don't make me boot you off, because I have that power to."

"Noted. Shutting up now," Mighty traced a line along his lips with his finger.

"Anyway, you've all cast your votes and made your decisions. On this plate I have five strawberries of safety, but six of you sitting in front of me. After tonight, only five will remain."

"The first strawberry of the night goes to… unfortunately, Mighty." Mighty snatched the fruit and sunk his teeth into it.

"I forgot how good these tasted," Mighty moaned happily.

"The next three go to Sonic, Knuckles and… Charmy. The last one of the night… goes… to…"

"Enough with the theatrics, just give me my strawberry," Shade demanded.

"Fine, rob me of my dramatic tension," Razor whined as he handed Shade her strawberry.

"What? Why me?" Espio was shocked.

"Charmy? You voted with them?" Sonic was hurt.

"Sorry Sonic, but I knew once we voted those two out you three would turn on me and I'd be next. This was the smarter choice." He turned to Shade and she nodded with a smile. He was glad he impressed her with his strategic move.

"But hang on. That would make it three vs. three. Shouldn't there be a tie breaker?"

"Actually, it was four against two."

"How?"

"Serves him right for pushing me off the rope," Mighty huffed. "Shade might be a jerk, but at least she is open about it. You're even worse for pretending to be my friend."

"Mighty, what are you talking about?" Espio asked.

"Don't play games with me. I know you punched me off."

"Actually, that was me," Shade waved with a smile.

"What?"

"Mighty, you can't be serious? You've doomed us both," Sonic cursed.

"Oh, Espio I'm so, so sorry," Mighty apologized.

"Now they outnumber us three to two. I hope you like submarines because if we lose it's one of us next week," Sonic bemoaned.

"Sonic, it's okay," Espio said stoically. "They outplayed us. It's alright."

"I'm really sorry, bro," Mighty said.

"It's cool. Just give 'em hell for me."

"Done," Mighty nodded as he bumped fists with Espio.

"Espio, it's time to go," Razor said as he lead the chameleon down to Coral who made him board the dingy and rowed him over to the submarine of shame.

"I'll see you later. Good luck guys. And Shade… you can suck it!"

"Toodles," Shade waved as she popped the strawberry into her mouth.

"Well, with that, we say goodbye to our fifth islander," Razor turned to the camera and smiled. "With Espio gone, will Charmy finally change his tune and join Mighty and Sonic to take out Shade and Knuckles? Will Rouge discover Amy and Sonic's secret?"

"Dude, keep quiet about that. Besides, it's not like we're conspiring. We just talked once," Sonic complained.

"And will Sticks ever be normal for a change? Probably not, but find out next time on Outlast: Insanity Island!"

* * *

 _A/N: Charmy fell for Shade's deception and voted out Espio. With him gone, the emeralds only have five members. Shade and Knuckles, Sonic and Mighty, and Charmy right in the middle. It looks like it's up to Charmy to decide which pair stays and which pair will go, unless they can pull out a win next time._

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit  
14th: Vector the Crocodile  
13th: Miles 'Tails' Prower  
12th: Espio the Chameleon


	7. Mephiles' Mayhem

Chapter 6:  
Mephiles' Mayhem

Razor sighed contentedly as he sipped champagne out of the crystal glass. He leant his head back on the cushioned edge and turned up the bubbles. He was relaxing in the hot tub at the back of his own cabin after the elimination ceremony.

"Those campers really test my nerves sometimes, especially Mighty," Razor admitted aloud to his wife, Abyss, who soaked beside him.

"Shhh, baby, just let the warm water ease your troubles. We can spend the night just us two and we can worry about those campers tomorrow," Abyss soothed.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Razor mused as he moved closer to her, wrapping his hand around her waist as he pulled her close and crashed his lips against hers. However, before the two could enjoy themselves any further a dark tone rang from Razor's phone.

"Is that?" Abyss began to ask but Razor immediately pulled away and scrambled to answer his phone. There was only one person who he assigned that particular ringtone to.

"Hello sir, it's Razor," Razor answered to the head of the network, Maximillian Acorn.

"Razor, there's a problem," Maximillian answered gruffly. "I need both you and Abyss to come back to the mainland and report to the other network heads about Outlast."

"What's wrong with the show? Are we underperforming? I've been keeping up with the ratings and we seem to be gathering quite the audience."

"I said report to headquarters. The meeting is ten sharp."

"But there's no way we can make it unless we leave now," Razor complained.

"Then leave now." Before Razor could say anymore Maximillian had hung up. Razor groaned, pinched the bridge of his nose and hopped out of the hot tub, much to Abyss' annoyance.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to leave now. Pack your bags, the campers can just have a day off. Tell Zonic to give them a break," Razor instructed as he hurried to his room to pack. Meanwhile, a silhouette moved from the window and rushed back into the shadows of the forest.

"Sometimes it's just too easy," Mephiles chuckled as he pocketed his phone, mimicking Maximilian's voice perfectly.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky, deep oranges and yellows split the salmon sky as the bottom of the sphere kissed the blue horizon. Silver ran down the sandy path with wooden logs acting as make-shift sticks carrying a plastic bag full of snacks. He waded out into knee deep water in his black and yellow board shorts, rolled onto his back and held the bag high over his head as he awkwardly swam to the floating barge about twenty meters from shore. The floating barge was large enough to comfortably sit sixteen people as was chained to iron weights on the seafloor.

"And Silver delivers!" Mighty cheered happily as he helped the hedgehog climb the thin ladder onto the barge.

"What did you bring us?" Rouge asked as he dumped the contents onto the cement floor.

"I snagged them from the cafeteria. Zonic almost caught me," Silver regaled as he showed off his stash. There were packets of chips, blocks of chocolate, packets of lollies and a few bottles of soda.

"You're the best, Sil," Sonic smiled as he twisted open the bottle of coke and drank eagerly.

"Hey, share it around," Knuckles growled as he snatched the bottle and took a swig himself.

"Guys, don't fight, there's enough for everybody," Fiona assured as Shade and Sticks fought over one of the blocks of chocolate.

"Would you like a snake?" Charmy offered nicely as Amy graciously accepted.

"I forgot what good food tastes like," Amy moaned.

"Thanks for this, Silver. You've really out done yourself," Blaze complimented as she scooted closer to him. He tried to hide the red tinge that crept over his muzzle as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

"So," Mighty asked after the eleven remaining contestants continued to indulge themselves. "Why do you think Razor gave us the day off. I'm surprised he let us hang out at the beach all day."

"Yeah," Shade nodded as she crunched down on some chocolate. "Usually he's trying to break our spirits or kill us in some insanely dumb challenge."

"Well, let's not waist the opportunity," Amy suggested.

"I agree. Let's just enjoy the rest of our ti-"

"In that case… cannon ball!" Sticks bellowed, interrupting Blaze's train of thought.

* * *

 **Fiona:** Sticks is getting on my last nerve.

 **Silver:** I think getting the snacks earned me some bonus points with Blaze. Yes!

 **Mighty:** Today was great. I wish Razor would mysteriously disappear more often. It's nice not having somebody yell at you all the time.

* * *

The night was dark, and light clouds had rolled overhead to obscure the view of the stars. The campers all lounged around the great bonfire that they had lit, roasting marshmallows and making s'mores as they laughed when suddenly the snap of a twig alerted their attention.

"D-did you guys hear that?" Charmy shook.

"Don't be such a baby. It was probably just a bird," Shade snapped.

"That doesn't look like any bird I've seen," Mighty muttered as he pointed at the shadowy silhouette of a hedgehog.

"Aliens!" Sticks shrieked.

"It's Mephiles!" Fiona shrieked, pretending to be utterly petrified.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mephiles called with raised arms as he stepped out from behind the tree. "I'm not here to capture you. That was just my role in the challenge."

"A likely story," Shade remained sceptical.

"It's true. Now, some of you might be wondering where Razor is."

"What did you do to him?" Mighty asked.

"He had to go talk to the head of the network about the show so he asked me to run the challenge in his place."

"And you expect us to believe you?" Mighty continued.

"Yes, because, you see, I'm actually Razor's cousin."

"And we should believe you because?"

"Chaos, Mighty, shut up! Raz was right you are so incredibly annoying I understand why he can't stand you."

"Yep. He's definitely related to Razor," Sonic chuckled as he patted the saddened hedgehog on the back.

"I've waited until now because the challenge I've devised is simple. It's a quiz show of sorts. I figured it would be nice to do it at night around the campfire for some extra ambiance," Mephiles smiled.

"Wow, that's a cool idea," Blaze grinned.

"Yeah, why can't Razor be as nice as you," Knuckles said.

"Without further ado, let me get to the rules," Mephiles began. "They are simple; I'll ask a riddle and whoever can guess the answer correctly can eliminate somebody from the other team. Last person standing wins the challenge for their team. However, if you get the answer wrong, you are eliminated. So don't guess if you aren't absolutely sure. Does that make sense?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

 **Blaze:** I could get used to Mephiles hosting.

 **Amy:** He's so much better than Razor.

 **Sticks:** He might have the others fooled, but not me. I'm on to your game, zombie. You just want to lull us into a false sense of security before BAM, you're eating our brains. Nice try, but I'm not going to let my guard down.

* * *

The flames of the raging fire danced through the air as Mephiles lent against the lectern and flicked through some cue cards deciding which question he would start with.

"Alright," Mephiles smiled as he picked out a card. "We'll start with an easy one," he turned to smile at the camera, "and you at home can play along too. Let us know how many you got right! Bet you can't beat me."

"God, he's got a bigger ego Razor," Rouge whispered.

"I thought he was going to be better," Amy nodded in reply.

"First question. My son has as many sisters as brothers, but each sister only has half as many sisters as she has brothers. How many kids do I have?"

"Oh, I know this," Silver shot his hand up high. "This is easy. You have four brothers and three sisters."

"That's correct," Mephiles beamed as he tossed the card into the fire and watched it burst into flames. "Who would you like to eliminate?"

"Sorry Mighty, but you're gone."

"Mighty is out. Please go sit on the loser bench over there."

"But there's nothing there," Might scratched his head as Mephiles pointed to thin air.

"On the contrary. I had the liberty to draw a rudimentary bench in the sand. Just squat there until the game's over," Mephiles chuckled. With a grunt, Mighty sat down in the rectangle outlined in the sand. The rest of the islanders laughed as he grumbled something under his breath.

* * *

 **Mighty:** I never thought I'd say this… but I miss Razor.

* * *

"Next question! What gets wetter as it dries?"

"Oh, this is easy," Charmy spoke up, ready to show his team that he can help contribute in challenges when it counts. "Water."

"What? Water? How does water dry? It can literally only make things wet… Go join Mighty in the loser's bench," Mephiles shook his head.

"Idiot," Shade hissed under her breath as Charmy dejectedly sidled over to Mighty with sagged shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry, it was a good effort," Mighty tried to comfort him.

"No talking on the loser's bench," Mephiles bellowed as he picked up a bit of sand and hurled it at Mighty.

"Hey, what was that for?" Mighty was responded by another wad of sand thrown in his face. "Alright, alright, I'll be quiet."

"Same question," Mephiles ignored the indignant armadillo and turned back to the remaining nine competitors.

"A towel," Knuckles stated proudly. "And I'd like to eliminate Silver."

"Silver, off you go."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Silver grumbled.

"Next question," Mephiles continued. "He who builds it does not want it. He who buys it does not use it. He who needs it does not know it. What is it?"

"A coffin," Knuckles answered again.

"Two in a row. Who would you like to eliminate?"

"Fiona."

* * *

 **Knuckles:** What? My mother used to give me these lateral thinking puzzles all the time as a kid, so I got good and thinking outside the box.

 **Shade:** Who knew Red had a brain in there?

* * *

"Next question! When it's spoken, it's broken. What is it?"

"That's easy, it's-" Knuckles began but was instantly cut off.

"Silence," Blaze shouted over the top of him.

"Hey, but I started speaking first."

"But Blaze answered first," Mephiles smirked. "So Blaze, who are you going to eliminate?"

"Knuckles, obviously."

* * *

 **Knuckles:** Well that's just not even fair.

* * *

"Another question! I'm a word that's hardly there. Take away my start and I'm an herbal flair. What am I?"

"I think I know," Sonic piped up when moments passed where nobody spoke. "Parsley is an herbal flair, and if you add its start, S, you get sparsely which means something that is hardly there."

"Correct!"

"Hang on. Sparsely without an S doesn't spell parsley though," Rouge complained.

"And yet I'm the one that makes the rules. I say he's correct," Mephiles interrupted Rouge.

"And for that, I think I'll eliminate Rouge," Sonic smirked wickedly as Rouge huffed and made her way over to join the others in the sand.

"I hope you don't expect me to squat in the sand. Ouch!" Rouge yelped as sand flew at her face, barely missing her. "Alright, fine!"

"On to the next question!" Mephiles continued to ask riddle after riddle until the campers continued to eliminate themselves. Blaze eliminated Sonic, Amy eliminated herself with an exceptionally stupid answer and Shade got revenge by eliminating Blaze until the final two contestants remained.

"Shade and Sticks, this is the final question," Mephiles smiled.

"Just give me the win already. This couldn't be anymore unfair," Shade smirked as she studied her competitor, Sticks.

"Alright, the final question. Pay attention now, it's a long one. You are doing a placement course in a lab located on the peak of a tall mountain studying mutations when suddenly hell breaks loose, and the infected test subjects escape and try to eat you. You, the lab technician, the janitor and the old lab professor escape and get to a bridge that crosses a gorge. The bridge is so old that it can only hold the weight of two people."

"Slow down, I need to write this down," Shade complained as she grabbed a stick and began making notes in the sand.

"It takes the professor ten minutes to cross, the janitor five minutes to cross, the lab technician two minutes across and you can sprint across in one minute. By the professor's calculations, the infected will get to the bridge in seventeen minutes. If you aren't all across on the other side to cross the bridge before seventeen minutes, they will have caught you, or collapsed the bridge."

"This is easy. Just go two at a time and get across in like twelve minutes."

"I haven't finished," Mephiles smiled. "It's so dark and you can't cross the bridge without the lantern. Anybody can hold the lantern, but nobody can cross the bridge without it. How do you cross?"

"Oh, alright, let me think," Shade ducked her head and began scribbling notes in the sand, adding up numbers and calculating speeds when suddenly Sticks spoke up.

"This is easy," Sticks beamed.

"Oh no, we're doomed," Rouge rolled her eyes.

"This should be interesting," Mephiles grinned. "What is the answer."

"You and the lab tech run across first in two minutes. Then, you run back in one minute, meaning three minutes have gone by. You then give the lantern to the professor and he and the janitor cross, taking ten minutes. You then have four minutes left. The lab tech runs back across with the lantern, taking two minutes, and you both then run back across to safety in the remaining two minutes. Cut the bridge and save the world."

"Wow… that's… that's correct," Mephiles gasped.

"What? But how? You're an idiot?" Shade growled. "She must have cheated."

"No, I'm just prepared. The zombie apocalypse is a serious thing and you've got to be prepared. Do you think I haven't done my weak bridge over a ravine in pitch blackness with only a lantern training exercises?" Sticks responded with hands on her hips.

"Go Sticks!" the Golden Rings all cheered as they rushed up and hoisted her off the ground in celebration. Shade shared dejected looks with her team as they watched the rings carry sticks off the beach and back up to the cabins.

"Chaos Emeralds don't go anywhere. We're about to do the elimination ceremony," Mephiles bellowed.

* * *

 **Mighty:** Well… that sucked.

 **Shade:** She was kidding right? She hadn't trained for that exact scenario, right? Surely not… right?

 **Blaze:** Wow… didn't think Sticks could do it. And thanks to her, Silver is safe for another day, so I guess I owe her my thanks.

 **Silver:** Was honestly ready to pack my bags then and there. So glad Sticks pulled through and I get to spend another day with Blaze… I mean on the island!

 **Sticks:** I don't get why everybody was so surprised. Zombies always take seventeen minutes to go anywhere. It's simple escape planning one-oh-one.

* * *

"We are so screwed," Sonic whispered to Mighty as the two sat on one side of the logs. Knuckles, Shade and Charmy all sat on the opposite side, as far away from Mighty and Sonic as possible as they discussed something in private.

"I think they are deciding which one of us we should vote out," Mighty sighed.

"I still can't believe Charmy is siding with them."

"Should I try to talk to him?" Mighty suggested.

"I don't know what good it would do," Sonic shook his head. "Both Espio and I have already tried but Shade seems to have her wrapped around her little finger pretty tightly. "But I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Alright, that's enough talking. Time to vote," Mephiles announced as he finished picking some food out of his teeth. "Charmy, you're the first to vote. Please, make your way to the lifeguard tower to vote."

As Charmy got up and made his way over to the confessional which doubled as the voting booth Mighty raced after him. Mighty waited until he was sure they were out of earshot from both Shade and Knuckles.

"Mighty? Why are you following me?" Charmy asked.

"I wanted to talk to you away from both Knuckles and Shade," Mighty admitted. "Why are you voting with them, dude? Shade isn't a good person, why would you ally yourselves with them?"

"She isn't as bad as she appears. Sure, she's a bit full on but she cares about me. She's protected me at every vote so far," Charmy defended her.

"But you've never been in danger of being voted off."

"Espio tried to vote me off," Charmy countered.

"What are you talking about? He was just trying to be your friend."

"You see, this is why I'm on her side. She doesn't lie. She might be rude, but there are no secrets with Shade. What you see is what you get."

"Charmy, she'll just toss you aside as soon as you've expended your usage to her."

"Mighty, I appreciate what you're saying but I'm voting with her tonight. I'll vote for Sonic and I'll try to convince Shade and Knuckles to do the same because you've always been a good friend to me. You're probably the nicest player on the island so I'd hate to see you go. Good luck," Charmy concluded before he walked up the lifeguard tower and shut the door before Mighty could get in another word.

"Sonic isn't going to like this," Mighty sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged back to the illuminating glow of the raging bonfire.

* * *

 **Knuckles:** We talked with Charmy and we decided you've got to go. No offence, dude. You played a good game, but I need to look out for number one.

 **Charmy:** Sorry Sonic but I can't betray Shade.

 **Sonic:** Looks like my fate is in Shade's hands. Now that's a scary thought.

 **Mighty:** This sucks.

 **Shade:** This game is just too easy.

* * *

"Alright, I've always wanted to do this," Mephiles beamed as he retrieved the plate full of four strawberries. "You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. In front of me there are five losers but only four strawberries. When I say your name, step up and take your strawberry."

"We all know how this works," Mighty rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Don't rob me of the dramatic tension! Ahem, the first strawberry goes to Knuckles. The next two go to both Charmy and Sonic."

"Sonic? But I thought you guys said I was right and you were going to vote off Sonic with me," Charmy complained aloud.

"We did say that, but we thought about it a little more and it doesn't make sense. Sonic is way faster and has proven to be better at challenges. Mighty might be smarter but he was the first out in the brain challenge so really it makes more sense to vote him off," Shade answered.

"But I voted for Sonic…"

"And that means-" Mighty began hopefully when Mephiles interrupted him.

"Yes, okay, that means that it's a tie. You both received two votes each."

"So, what are you going to do?" Shade asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure. But-" Mephiles began but was cut off by a loud, eccentric voice that boomed from the path back to the cabins.

"But you won't have to make that decision," Razor bellowed as he rushed up and snatched the two strawberries from Mephiles.

"Razor?!"

"That was a sneaky trick you tried to pull on me cousin, but did you really think it would fool me?" Razor asked.

"It only needed to fool you long enough for me to prove to Maximillian Acorn that I deserve to be the host and not you," Mephiles growled back in agitation.

"I thought you wanted to be a contestant?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't let me, remember?"

"Yes, I do," Razor smiled. "And because of this trick, you won't have any chance in any possible future seasons. With that, I've spoken to Max and he says I can do whatever I want to you. He didn't appreciate your little stunt so early in the season."

"C'mon, Razor, don't do anything drastic," Mephiles backed away slowly.

"You have five seconds to run and then I'm sending Zonic after you."

"But Cuz…"

"Five, four, three," Razor counted loudly. Mephiles took one look at the Chaos Emerald's confused faces before he turned and fled back into the dense woods of Treacherous Isle. Razor straightened his shirt and turned back to the contestants. "Good, now that that's settled, let's decide who's going home."

"Good, because Shade and I received the same number of votes so we need a tie breaker," Mighty announced.

"God, Mighty, I know. You don't need to spell out every damn thing that happens. You are so annoying. In fact, you know what? I'm sick of you. Shade, you get the last strawberry. Mighty, you're gone."

"You can't do that!" Mighty protested. "That's unfair."

"Okay, fine. The tiebreaker is a race. First one to touch the lifeguard tower and come back to get the strawberry is the winner. Ready-set-go," Razor said quickly. Before Mighty could comprehend what was happening Shade had already sped off to the lifeguard tower and was almost back. Mighty sighed, accepting his defeat when she slid to a stop, sand billowing behind her.

"I win," Shade announced happily.

"And to the victor go the spoils," Razor grinned as he handed Shade her strawberry. "And with that, I never thought I'd say this, but Mighty is eliminated," Razor cheered.

"Charmy," Mighty turned to the bee. "See what I was talking about. They completely ignored what you said and voted against you. They are just using you."

"Enough chatter, you need to go," Razor stepped between Mighty and the rest of the team before Charmy could reply. "Leave!" Mighty sighed and made the slow walk down to the yellow dingy where Blade awaited to take him to the Submarine of Shame.

"Wait," Sonic called as he raced up to the raft just as Blade pushed her oar into the sand and began to paddle out to see.

"Sonic?"

"I'll take them down for you," Sonic nodded as he held out his fist. Mighty glanced at his fist and the smiled.

"Give them hell," Mighty nodded as he bumped his fist against Sonic. Sonic watched in disappointment, Charmy is doubt and Shade in happiness as Mighty climbed aboard the submarine and it dipped below the water.

"And with that Mighty is finally gone," Razor applauded happily. "I never thought I'd say that. It's like music to my ears. Anyway, with Mephiles finally gone I'm back and I promise there won't be any delays like that again. With only four people left and each member at each other's throats, the Chaos Emeralds look ready to fold. Can they win or will the flunky foursome turn into the tiring threesome? Find out next time on Outlast: Insanity Island!"

* * *

The moon was low in the sky and the owls readied themselves for bed, retiring the calls to the early morning rooster that readied his morning call. Mephiles stepped out of the forest on the far end of the island and watched as a small speed boat raced to the shore.

"If I can't be a contestant or the host of the show then I'll just have to cancel it," Mephiles grumbled as his eyes were fixed on the figure of somebody standing on the bow of the boat.

"Hey man," the figure jumped off the boat and walked up to Mephiles. "I'm glad you called me. When I heard about your plan to cancel the show how could I refuse?"

"I'm glad you came," Mephiles nodded to his best friend, "Shadow."

* * *

 _A/N: A lot of you thought that Mighty was going to go far in this game but I'm trying nothing if not dramatic. I can't make it too predictable. Besides, Razor hated Mighty so much there was no way he could have dealt with him forever. With Mighty gone, Charmy is torn on whether he should continue to side with Shade or switch sides and help Sonic take her down. Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze are nervous because they both know a loss for their team is an elimination for Silver. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought._

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit  
14th: Vector the Crocodile  
13th: Miles 'Tails' Prower  
12th: Espio the Chameleon  
11th: Mighty the Armadillo

Final 10: Sonic, Shade, Charmy, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, Rouge, Fiona, Sticks and Silver.


	8. Dodge 'em Doofus

_A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with university exams and life but I finally managed to find some time to crack this one out. I'm on holidays now so the next one shouldn't take as long but, again, no promises. Either way, thanks for reading :)_

* * *

Chapter 8:  
Dodge 'em Doofus

The night was growing old but the music blaring out of the portable speaker showed no signs of lowering any time soon. The Golden Rings were celebrating a second victory in a row, and their fourth of six. They were dominating the competition and they knew it.

"As much as I despise some of you, I couldn't have asked for a better team," Rouge announced as they lounged outside their cabin. She lifted her red plastic cup to the sky to cheers her team. As a reward for winning, and more likely an apology for letting Mephiles take over and do an entire challenge, Razor had told Zonic to get all the soft drink they kept in the back fridge. The sweet tastes of lemonade and coke were distant memories to the islanders until that night and they enjoyed every tantalising taste.

"Wow, glad you think so highly of us," Amy rolled her eyes as she laughed and raised her glass. "But thanks for saying that."

"With a team as useless as them we basically don't even need to try anymore and we'd still win," Blaze laughed as she, too raised her glass.

"But let's make sure we don't purposely throw any challenges. I'd like us all to make it to the final six," Silver added shyly as he joined in the toast.

"A-Agreed. But thanks for helping me in all the challenges, guys," Fiona smiled. "By the way, has anybody seen Sticks?" The rest of the team shook their head as they downed their drinks when suddenly an old favourite of Silver's shuffled on. A great grin crossed his face as he stood up and began to shake his ass to the music.

"My god," Blaze burst out laughing, unable to contain herself. "Do you know how embarrassing you are?"

"Don't knock it until you try it," Silver laughed cheekily as he extended his hand to the seated feline. Blaze hesitated for a moment, not usually the one to get up and dance unless she was intoxicated.

"Oh, go on, take the loser's hand. Maybe you could show him a thing or two about how to really dance," Rouge chuckled as Blaze tried to hide her blush as she placed her hand in his and he hoisted her up onto the wooden deck of their cabin that connected the boy's and girl's sides.

* * *

 **Fiona:** It was horrible. I had to pretend to be nice and just sit there watching Silver and Blaze make fools of themselves for ages. It's like they're torturing me on purpose. However, I did notice something peculiar…

* * *

Amy made sure all eyes were on the sporadic dancing that both Silver and Blaze were doing before she snuck away and dashed down the path towards the other cabin. However, she wasn't stealthy enough and garnered the attention of Fiona's wandering eyes.

"I'm just gonna go to the toilet. Be right back," Fiona announced in her shy façade but Rouge seemed too disinterested to care.

"Whatever." With a grunt, Fiona followed Amy a few paces behind. Fiona kept following Amy until she noticed the hedgehog take a turn towards the tall cliff on the west side of the island. With a groan, Fiona continued the climb but stopped just short when she noticed somebody else beside Amy at the top of the cliff.

"Hey Ames, what are you doing here?" the dark silhouette asked. Fiona could almost place the voice but as a cloud drifted eastward on the warm evening breeze and revealed the ghostly moon, Sonic's figure was displayed in the moon's ray.

"I just thought you might like some company," Amy offered as she took a seat beside him.

"I guess I do," Sonic sighed as he wrapped his arms around his knees. "I'm just worried. It's four against six and if we lose this challenge, I'm definitely gone. This can't be the end for me."

"It won't be," Amy said determinedly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just prove to Shade that you can be a valued member of the team. If you have to sell your soul and say you'll be her underling or whatever she's done to Knuckles, maybe she'll keep you around and boot Charmy," Amy suggested.

"But I don't want to surrender my morals," Sonic sighed. "I feel like in games like these those who get far always employ conniving tactics or cheat, but the winners are always those pure of heart."

"Not true. Those who win do it because of the help of their friends. Evil never wins because in the end they have nobody else to blame or break and they have to stand on their own two feet. If you do what Shade says for now, then once the game gets into the final stages we can take her out. Together," Amy smiled as she leaned closer and crashed her lips against Sonic's. Sonic returned the kiss with equal vigour, slipping his tongue along the bottom of her lip expectantly.

"I guess you are always right," Sonic laughed as he pulled apart. "Just like you were right about hiding our feelings for each other."

"I told you, as long as we keep it a secret we can enjoy what we both want."

"It wasn't your words that convinced me," Sonic said with a seductive wink. "But it's getting late. Your team will be wondering where you've gotten to. Wouldn't want them to get worried and come looking for you. Last thing you need is to be discovered and get voted off with me."

"Alright. Same time tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Sonic replied as he stood up, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her deeply again. Amy shuddered as she melted into the kiss, closing her eyes in euphoria.

* * *

 **Sonic:** I know it's probably a bad idea but… well, did you see her? She's smoking hot.

 **Amy:** I know it's probably a bad idea but… I can't help myself. He's just so damn attractive.

 **Fiona:** Hmm… interesting. Very interesting

* * *

Zonic muttered in annoyance as he scratched his head. He had just got done mopping the floors and returned to his kitchen when he noticed something odd. He was sure there had been more food sitting on the top shelf of the cupboard than there was. There seemed to be less cans than there were.

It was weird. It had been happening for a few days now. Food seemed to be going missing, but there was never any evidence and despite countless searches in the contestants' cabins he could never find any proof. Zonic shrugged and unwrenched the bolt on the fridge, slipping inside to begin to prepare for breakfast the next morning.

Stealthily, Sticks rolled out from under the central cooking station and slipped passed the fridge, wiping the sweat off her brow as she carried the acquired cans out of the cafeteria and down into the depths of the forest.

* * *

 **Sticks:** You've probably been wondering why I'm stealing food. Let's just say, I was in the woods trying to find a back-up plan. You can never be too careful, especially with that zombie still on the island.

* * *

"Hello!" Razor announced the next day as the sun beamed high in the bright baby-blue sky. "Welcome to challenge number seven."

"Why are you so happy today?" Rouge asked with a yawn.

"Mephiles is gone, Max said we've been getting good ratings and I've created a fun challenge today." Razor waited but no snarky, sarcastic response came. "What? No, what's the challenge? No sarcastic remark? It's too good to be true. Mighty is really gone," Razor celebrated.

"I didn't realise just how much Razor hated Mighty," Knuckles whispered.

"I know," Sonic replied. "And we can't even blame him for bias because Mighty got voted off on the challenge that Razor wasn't present. I miss him."

"Why? He wasn't a good competitor and ruined his chance when he voted out Espio like an idiot." Sonic glanced up indignantly at Knuckles and scoffed.

"Why are you being such a dick, Knux? I thought you were cool when we first got here but you're just as bad as Shade."

"I–"

"Enough!" Razor silenced them with a bellow. "It's time for the next competition. A dodgeball game!" A chorus of groans echoed through the contestants.

"Dodgeball? I thought you said you'd made a fun challenge?" Silver commented.

"Dodgeball is fun," Shade smirked. "Didn't you all like hitting the nerds in P.E class?"

"Not if you were one of those getting hit," Charmy frowned as he slumped further into himself.

"Look, I'll let the truth come out. Our original idea was to play dodgeball while in dodgem cars but we didn't have the budget to construct them on the island because my lavish island mansion took a little more of the budget than I expected," Razor laughed and earned an annoyed scowl from each member.

"Hang on," Sonic piped up. "This isn't fair."

"Yeah. They have two more teammates as we do," Charmy added.

"Alright, fair enough. One member of the rings will cross over to the emeralds team. Any takers?"

"I'll do it," Rouge volunteered as she sauntered over to join the other team, winking as she brushed passed Knuckles. Shade growled threateningly but Rouge ignored the warning with a wave of her dainty hand.

"Rouge, why were you so quick to play for them?" Amy asked untrustingly.

"Maybe she's been brainwashed," Sticks yelled. "Watch out, they could get any of us next."

"I'm not brainwashed," Rouge rolled her eyes. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Perfect! Then we have five against five. Now, go take your positions at the two ends of the dodgeball court and we'll begin presently," Razor announced as the ten remaining islanders shuffled off to their respected sides. Zonic grumbled as he placed five spherical, admittedly harder than usual balls and placed them in the centre of the field.

"Why did they feel heavier than normal?"

"Are we not supposed to use ice in the balls?" Razor asked with feigned innocence and both he and Zonic burst out into laughter.

"This is going to be good," Zonic smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Alright, you all know the rules. If you hit somebody, you're out. If you catch the ball then the person who threw it is out and you get to bring somebody back onto your team. Last person standing wins immunity for their team and the losers will once again have to make the trip to Judgment bay and vote somebody out. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one," Silver waved his hand.

"Alright, good, no questions. Then let's go!"

* * *

 **Silver:** Sometimes I really hate that shark.

* * *

The two teams all lined up on the far end of the dirt-covered dodgeball court with rudimentary sticks lined up to serve as the lines of play. Zonic groaned in annoyance as he handled the hot glue gun to put the last dollops of glue on the final sticks.

"I think you missed a spot," Razor called.

"Just start the game!" Zonic yelled as he threw down the final sticks.

"Fair enough. Alright, ready, set…" Razor held the final world, relishing in the anticipation of all the campers as they hobbled from foot to foot ready to race to the centre for the ice-filled red dodgeballs. "Go!"

The game began and instantly members of both teams raced to grab one of the five balls that were situated on the centre line. Amy and Blaze got two of the balls while Knuckles, Shade and Sonic all grabbed one of the remaining three. Using the balls as a shield the Amy and Blaze backed up while Shade, Sonic and Knuckles reeled their arms backwards and shot impressively fast balls towards the two girls. Amy was lucky to duck the first one while Blaze expertly used her ball to deflect Shade's. Shade shot her an annoyed glance.

"Wow, Blaze, I didn't realize you were so good at dodgeball," Silver remarked as he picked up one of the two stray balls. The other one rolled over to Fiona who picked it up tentatively.

"I used to play a lot in middle school. Now, let's all aim for one together." The three of them all exchanged a glance at narrowed their eyes at Charmy who stood near the back, beads of sweat beginning to drip from his forehead.

"No… no please, guys, help," Charmy cried out as Blaze, Amy and Silver all focused their shots and sent three precise balls hurtling towards the nervous bee. Charmy managed to dodge out of the trajectory of one but was belted in the side by the other two.

"Charmy, you're out. Leave the field!" Razor announced.

"Whatever," Charmy grumbled.

"Oh, no, I have tripped and fallen. What a horrible pickle I, Rouge, have found myself in," Rouge shouted loudly and over sarcastically as she knelt down at the front of the field. Fiona walked up to her and dropped the ball onto Rouge's head.

"Rouge… get off the field too."

"What a shame…"

"Nice going, Rouge," Amy cheered happily.

* * *

 **Rouge:** What? You didn't really think I'd try and help the other team win. Of course I'd purposely get myself out early.

 **Charmy:** Sports… why does it have to be sports?

* * *

"And just like that, we're losing again," Sonic frowned.

"Don't give up just yet," Shade grinned.

"And why's that?"

"Don't you know dodgeball is just something gym teachers like to make kids play when they're too lazy to teach?"

"And?"

"And it means that I used to play all the time because my teacher was a deadbeat and I got pretty good at it. Knuckles, follow my lead." Knuckles nodded as both he and Shade raced up to the line and feigned a throw. Blaze, Amy and Silver all dodged out of the way but were taken off guard when the balls didn't leave Shade or Knuckles' hands.

"Now," Shade bellowed as they both threw again. Blaze and Amy were too slow to react, and the balls slammed painfully into their backs and they fell to the floor with a thud, cursing in pain as they rubbed their newly formed bruises.

"Nice one," Knuckles pumped as he slapped Shade's hand.

"Get off the field, there's still game to play," Razor called as Amy staggered to her feet.

* * *

 **Amy:** Those balls hurt. A lot.

* * *

Fiona raced over and picked up the two stray balls. She tried to take her opportunity and sprinted up to the line to let one loose at Sonic, but he was far too fast and dodged out of the way with ease. Infuriated, Fiona rolled up her sleeves and threw another one as Knuckles bent over to pick up the ball she'd just thrown. The ball soared through the air and, again, Sonic managed to dodge out of the way. However, this time it smacked Knuckles in the ass as he was bending over to pick up the other ball.

"Sonic, ouch, why didn't you warn me," Knuckles growled.

"I was too busy dodging," Sonic argued.

"You're going to regret that."

"Stop complaining and just get off the field," Shade grumbled at the annoyed echidna as she slid along the ground to retrieve the ball Knuckles had been fumbling for before he got hit. She jumped to her feet, leapt forward and sent a ball hurtling towards Fiona. She threw out her hands in a desperate attempt to catch the ball but it smacked against her palms and fell to the floor.

"Knuckles and Fiona are both out! It's now Silver and Sticks against Sonic and Shade," Razor announced. He turned to Zonic. "Do you think we should get some ice packs to aid with the islanders' bruises?"

"I already used all the ice to fill the balls," Zonic replied and both burst into a fit of giggles like two demented school girls.

"Alright Sonic. I don't like you and you don't like me but we're the two most athletically inclined people on this island. Let's just work together to win this and then we can go back to hating each other," Shade said.

"Deal."

"Alright. You take Silver and I'll take Sticks." Sonic nodded and turned to hurl a ball towards Silver. He was a bit late with his dodge but just managed to duck as the ball soared over his head. Meanwhile, Shade threw the remaining balls at Sticks but she expertly dodged out of the way.

"Sticks, you haven't thrown a ball yet. Could you help me out here?" Silver complained.

"But they are made of ice," Sticks replied. "I don't want to hurt them. It's not like their zombies or something."

"Ugh, this is the time you decide to be normal. Great," Silver rolled his eyes as he took his time going to get all five of the balls that were on his side of the field and lined them up. He took a deep breath and got to work. With surprising speed he picked up the balls one by one and threw them at Sonic.

Sonic side-stepped the first one, ducked under the second one, span out of the path of the third one and just managed to jump over the forth one. However, his landing was less than graceful as he fell on his ankle at an awkward angle and found himself crashing down to the floor.

"This is my moment," Silver smiled to himself as he picked up the final ball and threw it at the unguarded, helpless hedgehog. Sonic closed his eyes, held out his arms and waited for the inevitable. However, pain never came and when he peeked open his eyes he realized the ball had hit his hands and fallen into his lap. It never hit the floor.

"And with that Sonic makes a catch!" Razor announced excitedly. "I guess using your body as a floor was a reasonable strategy. Silver is out and Sonic can bring somebody from his team back in!"

"Knuckles," Sonic said immediately. Knuckles rushed in and Shade tossed him a ball. Sonic held two and she held the other two. They made a triangle formation and stared down Sticks with victory in their eyes.

"And just like that it's a switch. The Emeralds have three people and all the balls while the Rings only have Sticks. We can pretty much call it now."

* * *

 **Silver:** It looked hopeless. I knew once Sticks was eliminated I'd but going home. Blaze and I just didn't have the numbers and Amy and Rouge were gunning for me.

 **Blaze:** I didn't want to admit it, but it looked pretty grim.

 **Silver:** But then something happened and suddenly I felt safer than I'd ever been!

* * *

"This is hopeless. It's over," Amy sighed. "Well, alliance meeting after this one," she said to Rouge, Fiona and Blaze.

"Oh, speaking of alliances, I just wanted to congratulate you, Amy," Fiona smiled innocently.

"Congratulate me?"

"Yeah. For snagging Sonic. He's pretty cute," Fiona tried to act obliviously happy.

"Sonic?" Silver questioned.

"Yeah. I saw her kissing him up by the cliff last night. I think it's super cute."

"Fiona, no!"

"Kissing Sonic!" Blaze gasped.

"Amy, you traitor," Rouge growled as she stomped across the field to her team. "All this time you've been talking about our alliance and how we have to stick together if we want to win but you've not only betrayed us, but you've betrayed the team by hooking up with him!"

"Nice, bro," Knuckles raised his eyebrows as he fist-bumped Sonic."

"You're not mad?" Sonic asked.

"Game respects game. Amy's pretty hot, dude."

"It's not like that," Amy tried to defend herself.

"You're such a traitor." Silver, realizing this might be his only chance at saving his own skin, joined in.

"Yeah Amy, I can't believe you'd choose a boy over the team. How do we know you didn't throw the challenge?" Silver said.

"What? I'd never?"

"Yeah, true. You knew you'd be safe if we lost but Sonic would definitely be voted out if their team lost so you purposely threw bad and got hit so he'd have a better chance to win," Rouge joined in.

"Blaze?" Amy looked to her for help.

"Sorry Amy, but you betrayed the team. If we lose… well you better hope we don't," she flicked a sidelong gaze to Silver.

* * *

 **Fiona:** And let the fireworks unfold, hehehe.

 **Amy:** Why, Fiona? Why?

 **Rouge:** What a traitor!

 **Charmy:** Their team is almost as dysfunctional as ours. Who would have thought.

* * *

"Enough of this," Shade growled. "Let's get this over with. Hit that badger!" All five balls were sent flying at surprising speed. However, with amazing agility Sticks managed to dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge all the balls as they fell at her feet. However, she didn't throw them back.

"Sticks, throw the ball, please!" Amy called.

"I don't want to hurt my friends," Sticks said.

"Think, Amy. Think," Amy said to herself in desperation. That's when it hit her, and she snapped her fingers. "Sticks, they aren't your friends. They are zombies. Mephiles' infected them yesterday and they are trying to knock you out with those ice balls so they can eat your brain!" Amy called.

"I knew it!" Sticks narrowed her eyes. "You can't take me, zombies."

"What? We're not– oof," Shade gasped as Sticks picked up a ball and threw it right into Shade's stomach. She then took two more and hurled them both at Knuckles, knocking him onto his back.

"And it's back to one on one! You just can't make this stuff up," Razor said with surprising interest.

"Sonic, get her!" Shade and Knuckles called. Sonic swallowed, nervous but as the next ball leaves Sticks' hands she curses as it is thrown up far too high.

"Ha, easy catch. Bad toss," Sonic smirked as his gaze went upwards as he focused on catching the ball for the win. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his side and he fell to the floor.

"Rule number one. Don't ever take your eyes off your enemy, otherwise they'll sneak up and eat you," Sticks smiled after she hurled the final ball she held right at Sonic.

"Yes!" Amy cheered.

"Nice going, Sicks," Blaze acknowledged.

"And with that the Golden Rings with a third challenge in a row and the Emeralds will meet me for the bonfire ceremony in Judgement Bay tonight!" Razor called. "Now, go get yourselves cleaned up. Those bruises are unsightly. Yeesh."

Dejected, Sonic, Shade, Knuckles and Charmy slumped back to their cabins while Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Amy and Fiona ran up to celebrate with Sticks. Amy tapped Fiona on the shoulder and asked to speak with her privately. The fox obliged as she followed Amy to a spot underneath one of the nearby trees out of earshot.

"What's up?" Fiona asked innocently.

"Why did you tell everybody about me and Sonic? You almost got me kicked off," Amy growled.

"I… I'm sorry," Fiona cowered timidly. "I didn't mean to. I just saw you and Sonic kissing and I was happy for you. I thought the others would be too." Amy sighed as her anger left her.

"Look, I know to you it's a good thing but the others aren't as nice as you. We're all looking for reasons to vote other people off this island to save ourselves. You can't keep acting ignorantly any longer, okay?"

"Okay, Amy. And I'm sorry, again."

"No problem. Now, c'mon, let's go celebrate."

* * *

 **Fiona:** Look who's the ignorant one now, bitch.

* * *

After the contestants wallowed away the rest of the day and all sat together in the cafeteria to eat more of Zonic's disgusting slop that he calls food, the Chaos Emeralds dejectedly left to slog down to Judgement Bay for their bonfire ceremony. As they walked, Shade and Knuckles powered ahead without a care in the world while Sonic grabbed Charmy and held back a bit.

"Sonic, what do you want? We're going to be late if we don't hurry, it's already dusk," Charmy pointed out.

"I know, I just… I need to ask you something," Sonic sighed with an exhale.

"What?"

"Why are you working with those two? Like, Knuckles is alright but he is unbearable around Shade and don't even get me started on her," Sonic shuddered.

"Because they are my friends."

"Don't kid yourself."

"Alright, you want the truth?" Sonic nodded. "I'm weak. I'm small. I'm not built for a competition like this, with physically demanding challenges each day. Shade came to me and offered to protect me. She's strong, fast, smart. She was designed to be a competitor in a game like this and if I work with her she promised me that she'd take me to the final three and hopefully I can pull off a miracle when I get here," Charmy admitted.

"Dude… don't talk about yourself so poorly. You might not be the strongest but you have other strengths," Sonic tried to compliment him.

"It doesn't matter, with Shade and Knuckles on my side I have nothing to worry about."

"Dude, you can't be that naïve. Once they don't need you anymore Shade will toss you aside. Vote with me tonight and we can force a tied vote and I might be able to beat her in a tie-breaker," Sonic tried to reason with Charmy but to no avail.

"Sorry Sonic, but I can't risk it. If I do that and she beats you then she will be gunning for me. This game is about survival and this is how I'm playing. You'd do the same thing if you were in my shoes so, I'm sorry, but I'm going to vote you tonight."

* * *

"And where are you off to this time?" Rouge asked as she noticed Amy scraping her plate into the bin and putting it into the plastic tub labelled for dirty dishes.

"I'm tired. It was a long day. I'm going to hit the hay," Amy said as she waved and walked out of the cafeteria.

"She's probably going to meet up with Sonic again," Rouge complained.

"Don't worry about it. He's at judgement bay anyway," Blaze replied.

"She's probably going to watch him get voted off," Fiona said. "He won't be a problem much longer." Everyone stared at her, surprised. "What? Isn't that what everybody's thinking?"

"It is but it's just surprising hearing that coming from you," Blaze chuckled. Silver looked at Fiona with furrowed brows. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Meanwhile, Amy raced down the path and hid behind one of the tall trees at the forest's edge and watched the bonfire ceremony as Razor marched to the lectern with a plate of strawberries.

"Welcome to the seventh bonfire ceremony," Razor began. "By now you all know the drill. You're safe if you get a strawberry and you're not if you don't. The first strawberry goes to Knuckles, who got no votes."

"Yes," Knuckles cheered as he grabbed the strawberry thankfully.

"Shade, I don't think a ceremony has gone by without you getting at least one vote and this time is no exception but you're safe too," Razor said.

"Of course I am," Shade smiled.

"And, finally, also with only one vote, Sonic is safe."

"Wh-what?" Charmy gasped.

"What?" Sonic said, stunned. "I'm safe?"

"Yes," Amy praised quietly before she slipped away satisfied.

"Sorry Charmy, but with two votes you've been voted off the island," Razor shrugged. Well played, see you later."

"Knuckles? Shade? You guys voted for me?" Charmy asked, tears in his eyes. "Why? I thought you were going to take me to the final three."

"Well, originally I was," Shade began. "I figured you would be easy to beat if we made it to the finals but then you kept going out first in every challenge and I got sick of losing. Right now we are outnumbered and if we keep losing eventually I'll be on my own against six of them. Sonic is faster and stronger and keeping him around is our best bet to win challenges."

"Sorry bro, you just didn't ever do anything," Knuckles shrugged.

"I told you not to trust her, man," Sonic said.

"Fine, whatever, I don't need this island anyway. I'm gonna go find Cream," Charmy huffed like a spoilt brat as he let Blade paddle him out to the Submarine of Shame.

"And with that shocking twist we are down to our final nine contestants and the Chaos Emeralds are down to three. Who will go home next? Will the Emeralds ever win?" Razor began speaking directly to the camera.

"Hey, we can hear you. We're not losers," Knuckles called. Razor ignored him.

"Find out next time on Outlast: Insanity Island!"

* * *

 _A/N: And that's why you should never trust Shade. With Charmy gone, Sonic is safe for at least one more challenge but with his secret relationship with Amy out in the open, is she safe? It seems whichever team loses next time one of them is going to go home. Can they do something to sway their teammates? Thanks for reading and don't forget leave a review if you liked it. I'm curious to know who you guys are rooting for!_

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit  
14th: Vector the Crocodile  
13th: Miles 'Tails' Prower  
12th: Espio the Chameleon  
11th: Mighty the Armadillo  
10th: Charmy the Bee

Final 9: Sonic, Shade, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, Rouge, Fiona, Sticks and Silver.


	9. No Pain, No Return to the Game

Chapter 9:  
No Pain, No Return to the Game

Sonic remained on the shores of Judgement Bay long after Shade, Knuckles and Razor had retired to bed. He removed his shoes and waded into the water up to his ankles. The cool water lapped lazily at his shins as he wiggled his toes in the sand. He looked out into the ever-expanding ocean with distant eyes. Sonic needed that money. He knew his siblings and his mother needed it. He wanted to provide for them after his father passed away, but the game was getting harder and harder.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Silver asked as he trekked down the unstable wooden logs and walked up to join Sonic. He, too, removed his shoes and splashed into the water.

"I just needed some time alone to think," Sonic admitted. "You?"

"Yeah, same with me. This game takes a lot out of you mentally," Silver admitted.

"Tell me about it. I know that if my team loses again then I'm definitely going home. Don't get me wrong, I'm elated that I survived tonight but it just showed me how turbulent this game is."

"You're speaking my language. Literally, since when did you use such complicated words?"

"Sorry, I get a bit weird when I get all reflective and introspective."

"Well, either way I totally get what you mean. All the girls on the team have an alliance and I know they're gunning for me. I'd have been out long ago if your team didn't suck, no offence."

"None taken. But, hey, since your team all seem to hate Amy now you're at least safe for another day," Sonic sighed.

"Trust me, that girl won't go home. She has a way of talking to people and getting them over to her side."

"I know that better than anybody."

"I guess you would," Silver laughed. Sonic joined in until the laughter trickled out and they both fell silent in realisation. "I guess that means by the end of tomorrow whichever team ends up at the bonfire ceremony one of us will be going home, huh?"

"Yeah… I guess that's true. I definitely hope it's not me but if it's worth anything I hope you don't go home tomorrow," Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, you too. It's weird that this is the first time we've had a real conversation."

"Not really. We're on separate teams and you saw what happened to Amy when people found out she fraternized with the other team. It makes sense we've made friends with our own team."

"You made friends with Shade and Knuckles?" Silver asked.

"I guess not. Knux isn't that bad, but I more made friends with Mighty and Espio but they're both gone now so I guess it's just me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better you can consider me a friend too," Silver smiled and held out his hand.

"Really? Even though you'd be voted out if your team knew you were talking with me outside of challenges?"

"I'm already enemy number one alongside Amy anyway so it can't hurt, can it?"

"I guess not. Alright, friends it is," Sonic shook Silver's hand as the two stared out over the ocean when suddenly a loud horn rang through the night air. They watched as a small boat appeared in the horizon and travelled towards the island.

"What could that be?"

"Probably something horrible Razor's cooked up for tomorrow's challenge. C'mon, let's head back. We really should get some sleep," Silver guess as he crunched through the sand over to the dying embers of the fire to dry his feet.

"Yeah… I guess you're right.

* * *

The sun was rising, and Rouge had not gotten a good night sleep. As she groggily tore herself off her pillow from her bottom bunk, stretched and wiped the sleep out of her eyes she noticed that she was the only girl in her cabin.

"No, I won't be last this morning again!" Rouge cursed to herself as she leapt out of her bed like it was on fire, tore her toiletries bag off the hook in her side of one of the wardrobes and sprinted out of the cabin still in her silk pyjamas. She raced down the path to the toilet block.

"Looking good," Knuckles whistled as she pushed passed him as he walked back to his cabin after his morning shower. Sonic strolled next to him, stifling laughter from the look on her face and her pyjamas – duck print on a blue background.

"Damn it," Rouge cursed when she finally made it and saw the line of girls out the front. Amy and Sticks still stood outside. "I hope you are the first two here."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Rouge, but you shouldn't have slept in this morning," Amy shook her head.

"We thought we were the last ones here," Sticks shrugged. As Sticks spoke, Blaze opened the door and steam billowed out of the stall.

"I'm all done girls. Sorry, the water was only lukewarm at best. Looks like next might barely get enough heat before it's stone cold again," Blaze apologized as she threw her towel over her shoulder and strolled back to the cabin in her black gym shorts.

"Sucks to be you two. You need to learn to be always vigilant," Sticks said as she jumped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Well, looks like there's no shower for us this morning," Amy complained.

"It's like Razor only gives us enough gas for three hot showers before it runs off as some cruel punishment," Rouge complained.

"Have you met him? Of course that's what he did. C'mon, we should be able to use the boy's bathroom since I passed them on my way here," Rouge suggested as she led Amy over to the other half of the toilet block. However, as she pushed open the door and walked inside when the door to the shower flung open and Silver stepped out fully naked.

"Ahh!" Rouge and Amy screamed in unison. Silver returned a scream of his own before he snatched his towel off the rack and wrapped it around himself. His face was stained red.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing in here?" Silver stammered. "Get out!"

"Sorry…" Amy apologized as her and Rouge rushed out of the room.

"Well… that was embarrassing. I could have sworn I saw him with the other two," Rouge scratched her head.

"I can't believe he was naked. I'm gonna need to bleach my eyes now. C'mon, let's just wait until he's gone to use the showers," Amy replied with a shudder.

"Hey, it wasn't all bad. I mean, did you see his d–"

"–o not talk about his j–"

"–eez it was big wasn't it? May–"

"–be you should just stop talking about it."

"You're no fun," Rouge taunted. "Although I guess you've already got blue all to yourself, so you only really care about one."

"You're not still mad about that?" Amy asked, still traumatized.

"I am, but not enough to vote you off. Compared to Fiona, Sticks and Silver…

"Please, don't say his name right now."

"Alright but compared to them you're alright so I won't vote for you. But if I see you throwing the challenge I'll vote you out in an instant, we clear?"

"We're clear. I wish other things weren't so clear though," Amy trembled again.

* * *

 **Amy:** Some things you just can't un-see.

 **Rouge:** Wow. Silver's got some secrets he really _should_ share with people.

 **Silver:** I can't believe that just happened…

* * *

Amy and Rouge walked into the cafeteria late that morning and the first thing they noticed is that members of both teams sat at the far table beside the kitchen opening.

"Just go sit down and Razor will come announce something in a minute," Zonic grumbled indifferently when they asked him why things were different.

"Where's the food?"

"I said sit!" Rouge and Amy rushed over to take a seat.

"Hey Ames, you look a bit flustered. Did something happen this morning?" Sonic asked as she took one of the vacant seats beside him.

"Nothing. I just… I saw Silver naked this morning."

"What?" Both Sonic and Blaze cried out in unison as they shot Silver an annoyed glare.

"Hey, she walked in on me, alright. It's not like I showed her," Silver threw up his hands in defence.

"Why do you seem so offended, Blaze?" Amy noticed.

"Yeah, I have a reason to be, but you don't. Jealous?" Sonic raised his eyebrows and shot her a cocky smirk.

"Who, me? Pshaw, as if. He wishes," Blaze crossed her arms.

"That's your loss," Rouge winked as she took the free seat beside Blaze. "Size will not be an issue for you if you do take him."

"Rouge," Silver whined in embarrassment as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Fiona asked as she shuffled a seat closer to them.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Blaze replied.

"Hi Fiona."

"Hey Sonic, why are you sitting with us?" Fiona asked before she quickly added timidly, "not that I don't want you to. It's just, y'know, you're on the other team and all."

"Because I hate my team. Knux is alright but Shade pretty much has him on a leash and she's insufferable so I'm hanging with you."

"Won't you care that they'll call you a traitor and vote you off?" Sticks asked, joining the conversation.

"I'm already a goner if we lose today anyway so I may as well make the most of my time here while I can instead of wanting to kill myself being around her."

"I can hear you y'know," Shade growled.

"Good."

"Sonic, come sit back with us," Knuckles called.

"Don't talk to him," Shade grumbled. "Let him stay with them for all we care. Who needs him."

"Sorry."

"See what I mean," Sonic whispered as the seven of them snickered.

"Enough laughter!" Razor bellowed as he made his appearance known to the remaining nine islanders. "Welcome, final nine, to breakfast."

"Why is this so special that it deserves fan fair?"

"I was just getting to that if you'd let me finish," Razor hissed. "Ahem, today I have a special announcement. Nobody is going to be eliminated today." A chorus of cheers erupted from the table as Sonic and Silver breathed a sigh of relief. "Instead, I'm going to host a challenge to see who's going to return to the game."

"Return?"

"That's right, please welcome back Big, Cream, Vector, Tails, Espio and Charmy," Razor smiled as all seven eliminated contestants filed through the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Razor, you didn't introduce me," Mighty piped up.

"God, Mighty, not everybody got an introduction, okay?"

"You literally named all of them except me."

"Mighty, another word out of line and you'll be sent back to the ship. Got it?" Mighty opened his mouth but Razor raised his arm and Mighty quickly shut it and shook his head.

"That must have been what that ship we saw last night was carrying," Silver whispered, and Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Bro!" Vector cheered as he hugged Razor.

"Bro! Now you, I've missed. Anyway, hurry up and take a seat. You have twenty minutes for breakfast before you're to meet me at the bonfire," Razor said. Zonic rolled his eyes as he mechanically returned to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The eliminated contestants all gathered around the other table.

"Hey Fiona," Tails said bitterly.

"H-Hi Tails. I'm really sorry about–"

"Cut the crap Fiona," Tails growled. "I'm not falling for it."

"Tails, don't talk to her like that," Blaze said. "I don't know why you hate her but it's not cool."

"Don't talk to him like that," Vector hissed. "He's just speaking his truth."

"What's your deal?" Amy huffed.

"You. And Blaze, and Rouge. You all voted me off. Totally not cool, bros."

"Whatever. Go eat at your own table," Rouge said.

"Should we go annoy Shade?" Mighty asked.

"Nah, leave her alone. We shouldn't even give her the satisfaction," Espio replied.

"But do you really want to deal with them," he pointed to the two lovebirds, Charmy and Cream, who sat behind them deciding which on of them loved the other more.

"I love you," Cream smiled.

"No, I love you more," Charmy giggled.

"True, they are sickening. By listening to them you'd think they've been in love for ever but it's only been a day since they got together," Espio pointed out.

"Bloody honeymoon phase."

"I've got an idea. Hey, Knux, wanna come eat with us, just for today to catch up?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, I haven't really gotten time to hang out with you, bro," Vector added.

"Sure guys," Knuckles smiled.

"Don't you dare leave me," Shade warned.

"It's just for breakfast. Besides, we basically live together so we can hang more tonight. I promise," Knuckles kissed her cheek before he came over and high-fived Espio and Mighty.

"Hey guys, do you mind if–"

"Just go hang with your friends. You're not even on our team so it doesn't matter anyway," Amy shrugged.

"Sweet, love ya," Sonic cooed as he sprinted off and bumped fists with his old team mates.

"Hey guys, I've missed ya. How's being eliminated been?"

"Wow, what a question," Mighty said sarcastically.

"Yes, it was a question. And I think he wanted an answer," Espio pointed out plainly.

"God I've missed you two," Sonic chuckled.

* * *

 **Big:** I missed this place. The food. The food. Did I mention I missed Zonic's food?

 **Zonic:** At least somebody appreciates my food. I wouldn't mind if that guy returned.

 **Cream:** Honestly, I don't really want to re-join. Then I'd have to deal with Shade again and I wouldn't have my Charmy-warmy with me.

 **Charmy:** Yeah, I don't really want to re-join if I can help it.

 **Tails:** I'm here to get back into the game and clear my name by exposing the truth about Fiona.

 **Fiona:** He better not say anything if he knows what's good for him.

 **Espio:** Hopefully I can re-join and help Sonic take down Shade.

 **Mighty:** Did you see Shade's face when Knux joined us? Priceless!

 **Vector:** I'm a pretty friendly guy, but those bros who eliminated me just weren't bros. If I get back I'll make sure Amy, Blaze and Rouge know what they did wasn't cool.

* * *

"Alright!" Razor called out as he stood in front of the seven eliminated contestants that were all lined up in front of the bay. Sonic, Shade, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Fiona, Sticks, Blaze and Silver all sat on the logs around the un-lit elimination bonfire watching as Razor continued to speak.

"This challenge is the be-all end-all for you. This is your one and only chocolate bar."

"Chocolate bar?" Mighty questioned.

"God, Mighty, it's a Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory reference. Chocolate bars hold the golden ticket," Razor growled.

"Duh, bro," Vector huffed.

"But I don't see any chocolate bars," Espio stated plainly. Razor slapped his forehead.

"Alright, since that reference is lost on you I'll be more specific. What I mean is that this challenge is your one and only chance. Lose this and your chance at winning the fifty-thousand dollars is gone. Kaput. Donezo. Do not pass go, do not collect fifty-thousand."

"The challenge is simple. In front of you are small plastic cups," Razor signalled to the cups positioned in the sand underneath the seven contestant's feet. He then pointed behind them, up over the small cliff that the sandy path lined with chained logs rolled through. On the grass above the cliff past the path were seven big, blue buckets. "And there are the buckets. Your task is simple. Take lake water, fill up the cup and run up the logs to your bucket. First person to fill their bucket all the way to the top will get to re-join the game."

"That simple?" Mighty asked. Razor's gaze immediately dipped.

"Yes, Mighty, that simple," he groaned. "And with that… go!"

* * *

 **Sticks:** I hope Espio comes back. His quick wits and plain look at the world will really help when the zombies swarm or the aliens invade.

 **Knuckles:** I'll be glad if Mighty or Espio return, but I know Shade will be mad about it.

 **Shade:** This is crap! I worked hard to eliminate those losers and Razor is giving them a chance to return? So unfair!

* * *

As soon as Razor shouted the word go Vector, Mighty, Espio and Tails quickly scooped up their cup, filled it with water and rushed as fast and carefully as they could over to the path. Big was slower but, eventually, he too made his way up to his bucket.

"Cream… Charmy… aren't you going to start the challenge?" Razor asked as the two of them as the stood motionless.

"Nope, I don't think we are," Charmy grinned as he draped his gangly arm over Cream's squat shoulders.

"I think we've had quite enough of your torturous game," Cream agreed.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

 **Cream:** We decided we don't want to go back to the game. Getting eliminated was the best thing that happened to me. No more torture and no more dealing with Shade!

 **Charmy:** If I get back in I won't be able to see my Creamy-weamy again. Besides, I've had quite enough of Shade thank you very much.

* * *

As the challenge continued Tails took a quick lead as he carefully tipped his cup of water into his bucket. By this stage of the competition, after ten trips it was exactly half way full. With a relieved smirk Tails hopped off the cliff and rushed back to the bay to scoop up more water. Mighty and Espio weren't that far behind as they brought in their tenth cups of water, too. However, they didn't have as much water as Tails' bucket because of some spillage that occurred along the way.

Vector wasn't having as much luck. He had tripped and spilled his cup more than three times and as such had only successfully managed seven trips with a full cup of water. Finally, bringing up the rear of the competition was Big the Cat who was employing the slow and steady strategy to win the competition. He had just managed to deliver his fifth cup of water to the bucket.

"This is easy," Tails smiled as he expertly jumped from one log to the other without spilling a drop of water. He used his two twin tails as balancing aids to make his rocky journey up the hill smooth and sloshed the water into his quickly filling bucket.

"Come on dude, we need to hurry up," Mighty urged Espio as he teetered on the edge of a log, covering the opening of his cup with his hand to minimize spillage.

"Why are we working together anyway?" Espio enquired. "Only one of us can get back in the game and it would be advantageous to hinder each other rather than aid."

"Wait, we can hinder other people?" Vector asked as he tripped over a log and painfully slammed his head into the ground. His cup slipped from his grasp and all the water spilled out and seeped into the coarse sand.

"You can do anything you want to any other contestant or their cup," Razor smiled. "The only rule is that the bucket must be filled up with water from the lake and the first one to fill it wins."

"Perfect, bro," Vector narrowed his eyes as he leapt on both Mighty and Espio and tackled them to the ground. Razor burst out laughing as he witnessed Mighty in pain.

"What are you doing, dude?" Mighty shrieked.

"You just ruined our chances at winning!" Espio grumbled.

"That was the plan."

"Thanks for the help, Vex," Tails laughed as he rushed passed the three boys and stole their discarded cups. He raced down to the lake's edge and filled up all four cups at once, cradling them protectively. He dodged passed the piles of bodies and filled up his bucket. It was almost full.

Fiona watched on in horror. Of all people, she couldn't let Tails re-join the game. He knew her secret and she knew that he was smart enough to convince people that she wasn't who she seemed. If he came back, her chances of winning the fifty-thousand dollars were all but slashed.

"Hey, you know what I don't get?" Fiona pondered aloud in an overly confused voice.

"Hmm?" Sticks hummed.

"Why doesn't one of them just tip the water from the buckets into their own? Razor said it had to be lake water but he didn't say it had to be from the smaller plastic cups?"

"Good plan, bro," Vector narrowed his eyes as he scrambled up the hill, avoiding the clasping clutches of both Espio and Mighty. Vector stood atop his blue bucket and seized Tails. He raised the bucket over his head in victory and poured the contents into his bucket. It overflowed with water and Razor quickly shouted Vector's victory.

"Oh, I was so close to winning," Big frowned as he tipped his cup into the bucket and finally made it to the halfway mark.

"Fiona! Why would you suggest that?" Amy cursed.

"You shouldn't have given him the idea," Blaze agreed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry girls, I was just thinking aloud to myself," Fiona apologized profusely like a snivelling coward.

"Hang on! That's not fair," Mighty complained. "He knocked us over, Tails stole our cups and Vector stole Tails' bucket!"

"Yes, Mighty, I do have eyes. And it was all very fair," Razor smirked. The knowledge that Mighty wasn't re-joining the game was enough to elate him.

"But–"

"But nothing! Vector is the winner which means… Zonic!" In a flash Zonic, Blade and Abyss all rushed to the clearing and helped usher the eliminated contestants away from the bay and over to the dock on the other side of the island where the ship had been docked. Cream and Charmy went willingly, crashing their lips against each other. Espio and Mighty struggled against Zonic and Blade while Big let Abyss usher him with a dejected look on his face.

"You haven't heard the end of this, Fiona," Tails cursed. "One day your little charade will disintegrate, and you'll have nothing left to stand on and your team will vote you off. Mark my words!"

"What was that all about?" Silver asked.

"He's just a little crazy, and that's coming from me," Sticks suggested.

"I hope he doesn't hate me too much," Fiona sighed, hiding her joy and cynical grin as the nine contestants watched the eliminated islanders disappear over the horizon.

"Hey bros and broettes," Vector grinned as he plonked himself down on one of the free wooden stumps beside the empty bonfire.

"Welcome back, Vector. You've earned the only free spot in the competition and have gained the opportunity to fight for a chance to win the prize money," Razor congratulated.

"Does that mean that he's back on our team?" Silver asked before earning an elbow in his ribs. He looked over and gained disapproving glances from both Blaze and Amy.

"Hang on, that's totally unfair!" Shade grumbled. "Now it's seven against three. How will we have any chance of winning any challenge when the odds are so heavily weighted to favour the rings?"

"Well… about that," Razor smirked mischievously. "From this moment on I'm dissolving the teams. As of now it's every camper for themselves!"

* * *

 **Sonic and Silver:** Phew!

 **Shade:** Well there goes my safety net…

 **Blaze:** At least I don't have to worry about Silver being eliminated… not that I care.

 **Vector:** I'm so ready for this, bros! Vex is back in the game!

 **Fiona:** And the plot thickens.

* * *

"Well, in that case," Sonic grinned as he jumped away from both Shade and Knuckles – his former teammates – and went to sit beside Amy. "I guess we can actually start working together."

"I guess we can," Amy smiled.

"Hey, Amy, do you still want to work together?" Blaze asked.

"Sure thing. But are you still going to insist we work with Silver?"

"Well…"

"C'mon Ames, Silver's actually pretty cool. I think the four of us could make a pretty kickass alliance," Sonic stated optimistically.

"Alright, fine," Amy sighed.

"Then it's settled. The four of us will work together from here on out," Blaze said. Silver and Sonic exchanged a knowing glance. Neither of them could believe their luck. They started their morning with the knowledge that by the end of the day one of them would be boarding the Submarine of Shame but as they watched the sun dip below the horizon the future looked brighter than ever.

"And with that the day comes to an end and I have to wrap up another edition of Outlast," Razor turned to address the camera and his trusty camera man. "The Golden Rings and the Chaos Emeralds are echoes of distant memories and our final ten competitors forge forward on their lonesome. Vector has re-joined the game and the teams have officially been disbanded. What will be in store for our final ten contestants? Find out next time on Outlast: Insanity Island!"

* * *

 _A/N: And with that the teams are disbanded and we now have our final ten competitors. They must now rely on themselves and the friends that they've made to fight their way to the finals. What will this new twist hold and who will be able to make it through to win the fifty-thousand? The only way to find out is to keep reading so please don't forget to review to let me know what you thought and have a great day :)_

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit  
14th: Miles 'Tails' Prower  
13th: Espio the Chameleon  
12th: Mighty the Armadillo  
11th: Charmy Bee

Final 10: Sonic, Shade, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, Rouge, Fiona, Sticks, Vector and Silver.


	10. Diverge in the Merge

Chapter 10:  
Diverge in the Merge

The sun speckled through the cloudy sky, it's golden rays bathing the earth below in brilliant patches. Fiona breathed in the salty sea air as she leant against a tall tree on the riparian vegetation just off the sand. She didn't have to participate in the challenge yesterday and she didn't have to do anything extraneous. She felt the fight for the morning shower wasn't worth it and she'd rather go hungry than have to deal with another one of Zonic's meals.

"I told you she'd be here," a confident, cocky voice shrieked through the serenity and roused Fiona. She grumbled silently to herself as she tore her gaze off the spilling waves to see two contestants stomping over to her.

"Alright, whatever, you win," Knuckles replied exasperatedly. Shade gave him a satisfied grunt before she turned her attention to Fiona.

"Hey Fiona, how's it going?"

"H-Hey Shade. What are you doing here?" Fiona asked timidly with inflexion on her letters. Her shyness and vulnerability made Shade smile.

"I just wanted to come and say hi. We've been on different teams and we've had different goals, but I want to make a point to come talk to everybody left in the competition," Shade said.

"Yeah, that's believable. Urf!" Knuckles challenged before he earnt a swift elbow deep into his gut. "Sorry, I'll be quiet.

"Well that's awful nice of you, Shade."

"Thank you, I thought it was too," she flicked her gaze to Knuckles still clutching her stomach. "Anyway, I was just thinking, y'know, since Blaze and Amy ditched you maybe you'd be looking for some other people to work with."

"They ditched me? How?" Fiona continued to act oblivious.

"Well rumour has it that they created a small alliance with Silver and Sonic. And since they are close with Rouge too it only makes sense that they'd kick you to the curb," Shade said matter-of-factly.

"That's not very nice to say."

"The truth often isn't, but that's why I'm here," Shade jumped to the point of her pitch. "I've seen you in challenges. You might not be the bravest, but you're smart, precise and strong and I appreciate those characteristics in competitors."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want you to join Knuckles and me and together we can make it all the way to the final three together."

"How do I know you won't just ditch me like the others?"

"You don't."

"Shade!" Knuckles chastised.

"W-Well I appreciate the honesty. Alright, sure, let's do it," Fiona smiled as she gingerly held out her hand. Shade took it and shook it.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Shade:** Sucker!

 **Fiona:** Sucker!

* * *

"Thanks for helping me move my stuff," Silver thanked Blaze as she carried some of his bags over to the old Chaos Emerald cabin that had now just become the boys cabin. Shade had thrown quite a fuss that she had to move to the other cabin but since she was the only girl on her team and the Rings had five Razor decided that the Golden Rings cabin would house all the girls and the Chaos Emerald cabin would house all the boys.

"No problem. I'm just glad I don't have to get uprooted mid-season," Blaze laughed. She huffed as she dumped one of Silver's bags loudly on the mouldy, wooden floorboards and stretched out her back. She walked outside and leant contentedly on the barrister on the cabin's veranda.

"What's the contemplative look for?" Silver asked as he came to join her.

"Oh, just happy, I guess. For the first time in this competition I feel… good. Like, finally I'm glad I put my life on hold to come and be here," Blaze smiled.

"You weren't happy before?" Blaze shook her head. "How come you applied to be a contestant then?"

"Think about it, Silver. All of us had lives before this and we have to sacrifice over a month, severing contact with friends and family. I only accepted this because I was fired from my job and my best friend thought this could be a way to get some cash. It's not like I'm in desperate need for the money but if I get eliminated I don't know how I'll support myself," Blaze admitted vulnerably.

"Won't your family be there for you until you get back on your feet?"

"They will, but we're not exactly rich. My adopted sister Marine hurt her spine in a gymnastics accident and they physio-therapy has been quite costly."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Silver frowned.

"Oh, no, don't worry about me. It's fine. We'll be back on our feet, I'm sure. It's just, the fifty thousand will be helpful," Blaze chuckled lightly.

"Well, you know I'll be here to help you every step of the way and if I don't win I hope you do."

"See, that's why I'm finally happy now."

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy I met you. Amy and Sonic are great and all but you're something else, Silver," Blaze said slowly, turning to gaze into his amber eyes.

"Something… else?" Silver swallowed nervously.

"Yeah. I'm so glad I was put on your team. Your funny, sweet, smart, cute and I love spending time with you. I didn't want to admit it back then but every time we were down in a challenge I wasn't scared about possibly losing, but I was scared that it would mean you'd be eliminated," Blaze admitted.

"You're giving me too much credit, Blaze," Silver dodged her compliments. "I'm nothing compared to you."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. At the risk of sounding like a complete idiot I wanna say that I've been infatuated with you ever since I first laid eyes on you. You were so nice and genuine and when we had our first win celebration around the fire that first night and I got to properly know you I realised the truth."

"The truth?"

"That I had fallen for you the second I met you," Silver acknowledged.

"S-Silver…" Blaze breathed heartily. "I can't say that I liked you like that straight away."

"I didn't expect you to," Silver tried to hide the dejected tone from his voice as he lowered his head to stare embarrassingly at his feet.

"But," Blaze continued, placing her thumb under his chin and lifting his head to meet her eyes again. "I can't say that I don't feel something now. Over these past two weeks I think I might have begun to fall for you to. Basically, what I'm saying is…" Blaze trailed off. She couldn't express how she felt in words and, instead, she leant in, tilted her head and closed her eyes. Silver mirrored her actions and his supple lips met her is a soft touch. He could taste her peach Chapstick as he pressed harder into her. She opened her mouth and traced her tongue along his lips and flicked his teeth until he opened wider and granted her entrance, meeting her tongue with his own.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Blaze pulled apart and panted with a flushed, full face.

"So…" Silver breathed heavily.

"So…" Blaze repeated.

* * *

 **Blaze:** I can't believe that just happened…

 **Silver:** Yes, yes, yes!

 **Fiona:** They really should have chosen a slightly more private place to suck face. But this does give me an interesting proposition for the future.

* * *

Sticks was the last one to join the contestants outside the cafeteria. She raced out of the forest from the complete opposite direction to the toilet block, beach or cabins. She slipped into place between Vector and Rouge and waited for Razor to begin speaking.

"Psst, broette," Vector whispered. "Where did you come from?"

"What do you mean? I came out of the forest, silly," Sticks replied absentmindedly.

"No, I mean, where in the forest? There's nothing out that way."

"Some questions don't require answers," Sticks replied cryptically, flicking her gaze left and right. "And right now, that one doesn't."

"Whatever," Vector shrugged.

"Enough whispering!" Razor chastised. "This isn't about you, this is about me announcing the challenge so shut it!"

"Sorry bro!"

"That's okay, bro," Razor replied.

"Hey, why are you so nice to him?" Rouge complained.

"I said shut it!" Razor shouted, much to Rouge's annoyance. "Anyway, time to announce the challenge. But first…" Razor's voice was drowned out by the deafening sound of winds whipping around wildly above him. The trees swayed violently, and the contestant's clothes stuck to their skin. The islanders blocked their faces as a helicopter landed in the clearing in front of them.

"You have a helicopter?" Sonic yelled over the noise.

"No, it's a helicopter," Razor shrieked. "And you need to get on it now. Go, go, go!" The ten remaining contestants all filed carefully onto the chopper and, once they were all seated, Razor jumped on and Zonic piloted it into the air. It soared over the dense, unexplored forests of Treacherous Isle and over to the far side of the island that none of them had explored yet. The part with the gigantic, towering volcano.

"Hey, what's that?" Amy asked as she noticed a small island a few kilometres off the main island's north coast.

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on today's destination. The dormant crater!" There was a chorus of grumbles but Zonic ignored them as he continued to fly them towards the volcano. However, when he drifted over the top the ground proved too unstable to land.

"You gotta jump," Zonic instructed.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Rouge complained.

"If you don't jump, you don't get to participate which means no immunity for you," Razor said.

"I'm not scared of a little jump," Shade decided. Zonic took the helicopter as low as he could and stopped. They hovered less than two meters above the hot rock. Shade was the first to jump, landing gracefully on the ground. Sticks was next, rolling along the rocks. Vector, Fiona, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy were next to jump.

"I don't know about this," Blaze bit her bottom lip.

"We can do it together," Silver smiled, holding her hand. She could feel his racing pulse and could see through his façade. He was even more nervous than she was. She gave him a warm smile and it gave both of them the energy to jump. Rouge noted it and knew she couldn't be left behind. Not at such a crucial stage in the game. She, too, jumped.

"Good," Razor announced as the helicopter perfectly lands in the crater and Razor steps off. As soon as the propeller blades stopped whirling and the gusts subsided the campers instantly felt an overwhelming heat wave engulf them and they began sweating profusely.

"What? I thought you said it couldn't land!" Knuckles growled angrily.

"Did I? I don't remember saying that. Zonic, did I say that?"

"I didn't hear it," Zonic shook his head with a great smile. "I just saw all the contestants jump for no reason." Knuckles snarled but said nothing more.

"Anyway. It's time to start today's challenge. It's quite a simple one. We start in the crater and the first one to get back and grab the immunity flag that I've stuck in the sand beside the bonfire wins the challenge."

"But the top part of this volcano is a sheer vertical drop," Amy pointed out.

"Exactly."

"I forgot how much I missed this," Vector chortled happily.

"Once you descend to the ground you must run back through the forest. Head directly south and you'll emerge beside the toilet blocks. Just follow the path from there and you all know the way to the bay. I'll see the first one there to give you your immunity," Razor smiled. "And a super special reward for first place." That got Fiona's attention.

"I really hate you sometimes," Amy huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, and before I forget. I instructed Abyss to hide an immunity idol somewhere in the forest. It'll be located somewhere between the toilet block and the forest's edge beside the clearing at the base of the volcano. If you find it, you get to keep it and use in whenever you want."

"What does it look like?" Vector asked.

"A small wooden statue of me," Razor posed.

"Is that all, bro?"

"Yep, that's everything."

"So, can I go?"

"Yes."

"See ya!" Vector called as he turned and began to scale up the lip of the crater without a care in the world.

"Knuckles come on we can't let him take the lead. Let's go," Shade shouted as she hastened after him.

"Coming!"

* * *

 **Amy:** This competition is going to be the death of me.

 **Knuckles:** That woman is going to be the death of me.

 **Vector:** I forgot how much I missed this. Woo!

* * *

Vector was the first one to scale the lip of the volcano. He inched across the small ledge at the top before he found his footing on the sharp rocks and began his descent down the other side. Sticks wasn't far behind him, finding the climb no trouble at all. Surprisingly, Fiona was in third place making quick work of the climb like she'd done it a thousand times before.

Amy and Sonic continued the small climb to the lip of the crater when Amy stepped on a loose rock and it gave way underneath her weight and trickled down into the crater. Amy cried out in shock as she lost her grip and began plummeting towards the hot ground.

"Gotcha," Sonic said as he snatched her wrist as she fell past him and staggered but held his grip on both her and the rock.

"Wow, thanks Sonic," Amy smiled as she managed to find a foot hold again. "I really owe you one."

"This is crazy! C'mon, let's scale back down. Surely Razor wouldn't let us do this unless he had something to help save our lives. The last thing he'd want is a lawsuit, I'm sure." Meanwhile, as Sonic and Amy climbed back down into the sweltering crater, Knuckles and Shade continued to power towards the lip when Knuckles found himself at a loss. A small rock crumbled and his hand fell loose. His feet swung off the wall and he precariously held himself with one hand.

"Shade, help!" Knuckles called. Shade stopped momentarily to look down. Her head whipped between the top of the volcano and Knuckles hanging on.

"Sorry, Vector, Sticks and Fiona are too far ahead. I need that immunity. You understand," Shade said as she began climbing up. Knuckles called out for help again as he lost his grasp and fell a few meters to the hard rock floor and bruised his tailbone.

"Knux, you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just – arg," Knuckles cursed as he tried to stand up but a sharp pain shot through him.

"Zonic, quick, get the stretcher. We'll take him back down to Abyss to have a look at him," Razor decided. "Sorry Knuckles, looks like you're out of the challenge."

"Surely you don't expect us to climb without any safety equipment," Amy complained. "Did you see what just happened to him. What if that happens on the other side and we fall a hundred meters instead of five? It would lead to our deaths."

"I guess you have a point. I didn't really think about that," Razor admitted.

"You didn't?" Blaze, Silver, Amy and Sonic all gasped unbelievably.

"I just thought scaling a volcano would be cool. We've got some ropes and rock climbing equipment in a crate in the back of the chopper. I remember Abyss saying something about making sure I handed it out before the campers set off to do the challenges for safety reasons or something," Razor scratched his head.

"Are you kidding me!?" Amy shrieked. "Give them to us."

"Fine, whatever. Sheesh, you don't have to yell." As Zonic tended to Knuckles' injuries, Razor unloaded the crate and opened it with a crowbar to reveal ropes, clips, carabiners and harnesses.

"Why didn't you give us these earlier? God," Amy couldn't believe the recklessness Razor displayed.

"Well, you know what, I don't need to sit here and be yelled at. C'mon Zonic, lets get out of here," he huffed like a toddler.

"Should we tell them about the easy, gentle path down the back of the volcano that they can use to get down?" Zonic asked.

"Not after they yelled at me," Razor giggled childishly. Zonic joined in as they loaded Knuckles on the helicopter and took off into the air.

* * *

 **Amy:** I really can't believe him sometimes.

 **Knuckles:** This sucks! Shade owes me an explanation if she wants this alliance to continue!

* * *

It took the four of them ten minutes of struggling but after a few arguments and discussions about the best course of action to scale the volcano with their new tools Sonic, Amy, Blaze and Silver were still at a complete loss.

"Hey, do you guys need some help?" Rouge offered.

"Rouge? Sorry, I didn't even realise you were still here," Silver said.

"I guess we were too engrossed in trying to figure out how to not die," Sonic laughed.

"Here," she took the rope and some of the metal stakes and begun expertly tying complicated knots around them. Once completed the stuck easily scaled up the lip of the rock and stuck the pole deep into the top. She then abseiled down quickly and landed with both feet back on the ground. Rouge then gave the rope a mighty tug with all her might but the pole didn't budge.

"There, perfect," Rouge admired her handywork. "Just strap yourselves in, tie up and this should save you if you fall. That way it should be a breeze getting to the top."

"Wow…"

"How did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"Remember in the ropstacle course challenge when I won it for my team? I told you about my hikes with my father. We did so much rock climbing and abseiling that I got pretty good at making my own belays."

"Well, we really owe you one," Silver admitted.

"Hey… I know I don't speak for all of us but, would you like to join our alliance?" Blaze offered.

"Hey, yeah! With the five of us we can control every elimination and make sure we make it to the final five," Amy cheered.

"Me? Really? I don't want to step on your toes or anything."

"Seriously, join with us. It'll be good for all of us," Sonic said.

"Well, alright. I'll join."

"Awesome! Now come on. We have a volcano to climb!"

* * *

 **Rouge:** Now you might be thinking _Rouge, if you're so good at rock climbing why didn't you just leave them and win the challenge easily?_ Simple. Immunity today gives me safety into the final nine but no further. If I join up with them then I have a guaranteed place in the final five. I can start thinking about what to do once I'm there but for now, one in five are much better odds than one in nine. I came here to get far and win, not to come ninth!

* * *

Meanwhile, as Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Silver and Sonic began making preparations to climb safely down the volcano, the race for first place was just heating up. Thanks to his head start, Vector lead the climb down the volcano for most of the way but at the last twenty meters of the descent Sticks flew past him. It was like she had little regard for her own safety.

Sticks landed on the ground first and sped off into the forest. Vector jumped onto the soft blades of grass second and broke off into a sprint behind him. Shade wasn't much farther behind them.

"Oh no you don't," she growled with determination as she hastened after them. With her speed, she knew she'd be able to beat them across the clearing and into the forest first but she needed to deal with Sticks. The forest was that freaks' habitat and Shade thought she had to stop Sticks if she wanted to secure the immunity she so desperately craved.

As the three of them sprinted through the clearing, the gap ever closing, Fiona made it to the ground. She wiped the sweat off her brow and gazed above her at the towering volcano. She still couldn't believe she'd scaled it. The idea seemed so stupid, but she wasn't about to give up immunity. She narrowed her focus and set out to try to catch up to the competition.

Sticks was the first to hit the tree line, but Shade was hot on her heels, barely a meter behind as they dodged and ducked through the dense shrubbery and thick coniferous trees. Vector had been overtaken by some margin and Fiona trailed even further behind.

Shade tried to overtake Sticks but the badger was too wily. She flipped over bushes, dashed from tree to tree and barrelled through undergrowth like it was nothing. Shade knew she couldn't win in a fair race. When she found herself in a more spacious area she bent over and picked up a rock she'd found on the ground.

"Sorry about this, but that immunity is mine!" Shade yelled as she reeled her arm back and hurled the rock as hard as she could, her eyes fixated on the back of Sticks' head. Surprisingly, without breaking stride, Sticks turned on a dime and caught the rock inches before it smashed her in the nose. Shade's jaw dropped.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sticks warned, her voice dropping a few octaves.

"Sticks, how did you…" Shade trailed off in sheer shock.

"You can't be prepared for the apocalypse unless you hone your reflexes. When the aliens invade, or the zombies take over I won't let one get me by sneaking up behind me. You should have been sneakier if you wanted to stop me that way." As Sticks spoke Vector and Fiona rushed past them.

"Sticks, c'mon, truce. The others are getting ahead," Shade said almost nervously.

"You tried to knock me out to win, I feel like it's only fair I do the same thing."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know what… let's do this. I can take you," Shade rolled up her sleeves. Bring it!" In a flash, Sticks broke out into a sprint and was upon Shade in a second.

* * *

 **Shade:** I didn't even see her coming. I thought I could take her…

 **Sticks:** I might have lost my cool there for a second, ha, ha! I just don't like cheaters. I think she might be a government spy. After her attempt I needed to make sure my backup plan was safe. Just in case.

* * *

Vector hated to admit it, but Fiona was really pushing his limits. She was faster than she appeared. He was sprinting as fast as he could, but exhaustion was slowly consuming him. However, every time he looked behind him the resolute fox seemed closer than she had before. Vector was just about to give up hope when he pushed through the tree line and emerged beside the oft-visited toilet block.

"Almost there," Vector said with relief. "Immunity is as good as mine."

"Not so fast!" Fiona huffed as she burst out of the forest. She could hardly control her breathing, but the determination shone brightly in her eyes. "I can't let you get that immunity."

"You'll have to beat me there, broette," Vector challenged in a cocky tone.

"Fine," Fiona snarled as she dove on him. Vector stumbled backwards, lost his footing and fell to the ground, dragging Fiona on top of him. She thrashed around in his firm grasp before she managed to scratch his arm.

"Ouch," Vector hissed in pain as he released her and she bounced off of him. "What the hell is your deal? I thought you were this shy, timid girl."

"I want that special reward," Fiona called behind her as she sprinted down the trail.

"So do I," Vector rolled over and bounded back up onto his feet. Fiona was ahead but he reached into the reserves of his energy tanks and found some dormant speed. Fiona raced past the cafeteria, the cabins and shuffled down the sandy path to Judgement Bay when suddenly Vector, at the last second, blew past her and dove onto the golden sand.

"That's one way to make it to the beach first," Razor smiled as he leant against the empty bonfire pit.

"I did it!" Vector cheered as he threw his hands skywards and danced around the beach. "Take that, Fio…na," Vector lowered his arms when he saw Fiona smirking beside Razor clutching a flag between her fingers.

"You shouldn't have celebrated too soon," Fiona mocked. "The challenge was to get the flag, not be the first to get to the beach."

"But… but I…"

"And with that, Fiona wins the first immunity challenge and earns herself a spot in the final nine!" Razor announced enthusiastically.

"But… but…"

"Oh, fooey," Sticks moaned as she arrived shortly after. "I guess third place isn't that bad."

* * *

 **Fiona:** Yes! My first real win! Only nine more wins before I take the prize money. Everybody else better watch their backs.

 **Vector:** What happened to that girl? She was like a completely different person in that challenge than she appears.

* * *

The hazy blackness slowly lifted, and the verdant canopy filled her vision as Shade opened her eyes. She was staring up at the trees above her as she lay on her back. Shade rubbed her head as she sat up and tried to remember what happened. The memories flooded back into her. She remembered Sticks run at her, dodge her punch and hit a pressure point on her neck. Then blackness.

"What did that badger do to me?" Shade cursed aloud. "And how long have I been out?" As Shade struggled to her feet she heard the drone of helicopter blades above her and looked up to see Razor stick his head out of the chopper with a megaphone in his hand.

"Shade, the challenge is over. Head back to the cafeteria!" Shade cursed again. She hated losing. She stomped over to a tree and kicked it in frustration. The sheer force of her mighty kick vibrated up the trees trunk and disturbed a precarious bird's nest nestled in the wiry branches above. The small nest of twigs and leaves dislodged and plummeted to the ground, exploding in a puff of sticks.

"Hmm? What's this?" Shade wondered aloud as she noticed something clunky hidden in the destroyed nest. It was a small wooden figure of Razor!

* * *

 **Shade:** Well, well, well. What did I find? Oh, just the immunity idol. I'll make sure to put that to good use further down the track.

* * *

"Finally," Sonic cried out impatiently as he cut himself loose and tumbled to the ground beneath the foot of the volcano. "That was way too slow!"

"Hey, at least we made it to the ground in one piece," Amy offered helpfully.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Rouge chimed in.

"Quick, let's catch up to the others and…" Sonic trailed off as he saw a spot on the horizon grow steadily bigger until he could make out the outline of the same helicopter that dropped them off.

"Contestants!" Razor shouted through his megaphone. "The challenge is over."

"What?" Sonic complained.

"Who won?" Blaze asked.

"Fiona narrowly defeated Vector and stole immunity so she's safe."

"Awesome. I'm glad it was her," Blaze said genuinely happy for her shy friend. "And since Vector didn't win that's all the better."

"So, could you land so we can get a lift back to the cabins? I'm starving," Silver asked.

"Sorry, I can't hear you," Razor bellowed through the megaphone. "Quick, Zonic, get us out of here," he whispered before shouting back at the campers, "Make sure you're back before sundown or you're eliminated! See ya!"

"I really hate that guy sometimes," Rouge rolled her eyes as the wind subsided and the five of them were left alone in the clearing beside the volcano.

"Well, since Vector didn't get immunity can we vote him off? He's so annoying I can't stand him," Amy suggested.

"And he's got this vendetta against us. I'd feel a lot safer if we gave him the boot," Blaze added.

"Guys, guys, you've gotta think about this strategically," Sonic said.

"Since when have you ever been strategic?" Rouge asked.

"Point taken. Either way, I think it's obvious that we need to eliminate Shade."

"Why Shade?"

"Well, like Vector has for you, Shade has a vendetta against me but, furthermore, it just makes the most sense. Think about it, she's stronger and faster than Vector is and as much as I hate to admit it, she's smarter too. She's going to be the toughest competitor to beat and we might not get this opportunity to vote her off again."

"Sonic makes a good point," Silver said.

"Also, with her gone Knuckles won't be her mindless slave again and we might be able to use him to vote off the others and then we are guaranteed the final five."

"I didn't know you could be so conniving, blue," Rouge said. "You know what, I agree, let's give Shade the boot."

"Three against two, it's settled then," Sonic said with finality.

"But…"

"Fair's fair, Amy," Blaze shrugged. "But then we get to vote out Vector next challenge?"

"Agreed." With new found vigour the contestants travelled back through the clearing and into the forest when Silver swallowed his nerves and tapped Blaze on the shoulder.

"Hey, Blaze, could you h-hang back a second?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll catch you guys later," Blaze called out.

"Don't be too long and risk that elimination," Amy replied before her, Sonic and Rouge disappeared through the foliage in front of him.

"So, Silver, what did you want to talk about?" Blaze battered her eyelashes as she shot him her perfect smile. Silver's stomach did a flip and he could feel butterflies flying around inside of him. He was so anxious.

"Can we talk about what happened this morning?"

"You mean our kiss?" Blaze asked bluntly.

"Y-Yeah."

"Why do you want to talk about it? Didn't you like it?" Blaze asked.

"No. I mean, no to your question, I mean no I didn't not like it. I did like it. I like you," Silver stumbled over his words. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "What I'm trying to say, Blaze, is that I really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

"A date? On the island?"

"Yeah. Like, as girlfriend and boyfriend."

"What are we, like in sixth grade?" Blaze giggled but stopped when she saw the embarrassment creep onto Silver's face. "Sorry, it was just a weird way to ask. Yes, Silver, I'd like that," Blaze smiled as she crashed her lips against his, instigating their second kiss.

* * *

 **Silver:** Yeeeeeeeeeesssss!

 **Blaze:** Finally! I didn't want him to see how nervous I was. I think I played it off pretty well. I really, really like Silver. I'm so glad I auditioned to be on this show!

 **Silver:** Oh no… that whole awkward mess was televised. Crap. Hey mum… hey dad…

 **Sonic:** We totally hid behind the bushes and heard everything. Thata man Silver! Get the girl!

 **Rouge:** That was hard to watch.

* * *

Knuckles hobbled down the sandy logs on his crutches. His injuries weren't severe but Abyss had noticed some slight damage in his left leg from the fall and decided it would be best if he kept himself off his leg for as long as he could.

"There you are. It's about time," Shade snarled as he limped over to take a seat painfully on the log beside her.

"You could seem a little bit happier to see me," Knuckles grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you were the one who didn't help me and gave me these injuries!" Knuckles accused.

"You can't blame me because you couldn't climb. I wasn't going to stop and help you when I knew you'd just slow me down."

"It's not like you won the challenge anyway. The least you could do is apologize."

"I'm sorry you couldn't climb."

"Are you kidding me? If you don't start treating me with respect then I'm so done with this alliance," Knuckles gave her an ultimatum.

"Alright, you're right. Look, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll stop next time," Shade leant over, grabbed his face and crashed her lips against his. Knuckles melted into his kiss, shifting his pelvis closer to her in small, short thrusts. "Better?"

"Better," Knuckles replied dumbly.

* * *

 **Shade:** Sometimes it's too easy. He's lucky his so hot, though, or his dumb brain wouldn't be worth the trouble to keep around.

 **Knuckles:** She's so fine, heh, heh.

* * *

"Well, if you too are finished," Razor began in annoyance. "It's time to get down to the elimination."

"Yes, let's. I'm looking forward to voting out Shade," Sonic smiled as he shot a glare at his former team mate. Shade felt some nerves as she noticed Silver, Blaze, Amy and Rouge all sharing Sonic's grin.

"Not so fast, Sonic. Since we just merged I wanted to make the first elimination a little bit different. Add some spice to the show. Ratings say that viewers love unpredictability," Razor said.

"What do you mean, bro?" Vector asked.

"It's simple. For the first challenge the winner, instead of simply getting immunity I said before that the winner would get a special reward."

"Oh yeah, what do I get?" Fiona asked. She'd completely forgotten about the reward in the thick of the race against Vector, Sticks and Shade.

"You get to choose who the bottom two contestants will be. Then, the remaining seven islanders will decide which one gets to go home!" A chorus of gasps filled the air.

"W-Wow, that's too much pressure," Fiona feigned sincerity.

"Yes, this is perfect," Amy cheered. "Put Shade in the bottom two and we can all get rid of her."

"Hey!" Shade shouted.

"No, put Amy, Rouge or Blaze in the bottom two, broette," Vector coerced.

"Guys, c'mon, let's just let Fiona put who she wants to. Don't pressure her so much," Blaze smiled warmly at the fox who she'd developed a close friendship with over the past weeks.

"Thanks Blaze," Fiona smiled. "I'm glad you said so. It makes this decision so much easier," Fiona's voice slowly grew darker and more sinister as she spoke.

"Fiona… are you feeling alright?" Blaze asked.

"I'm feeling perfect. Razor, I've decided. I want the bottom two to be Blaze and Silver!" Another chorus of horrified, or in Shade's case, happy, gasps filled the air around the roaring, crackling bonfire.

"What?" Silver gasped.

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"Finally, a fun contestant. Very well, Fiona, Silver and Blaze will be our bottom two. That means Shade, Sticks, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Sonic and Vector will have to vote between the two to see which one will go home!" Razor announced with glee in his voice.

"Fiona, how could you?"

"Because I saw you two making out this morning and I noticed that you joined Sonic and Amy. I can't allow a relationship in this game, let alone two of them working together. You're just too dangerous and I need to curb the damage," Fiona said.

"Why? I thought we were friends."

"I know. And it was so painful having to pretend to like you. In fact, it was so painful having to smile around all of you losers," Fiona tossed her hair back and stuck up her nose at the competition.

"You… you were just pretending the whole time?" Blaze asked.

"I knew it! Government spy. I said it from day one," Sticks chimed in unhelpfully.

"You're despicable," Silver snarled.

"Welcome to the top of our enemy list," Amy decided.

"Honestly better than pretending to be the shy little nice girl. It was tearing me apart."

"Wait…" Rouge piped up. "Does that mean that Tails was telling the truth? The whole time…" Fiona nodded. "Now I feel so bad for voting him out."

"Too bad so sad," Fiona chortled.

"Enough talk. It's time to vote!"

"This is ridiculous," Silver complained.

"I can't believe this."

"No. Guys, please, vote me out. Blaze deserves to be here more than me. Let her stay another day," Silver pleaded.

"Silver…"

"No, Blaze, I want you to stay."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Certain." Blaze watched on with twinkling eyes as Silver sacrificed himself for her. She couldn't believe how much she truly cared about her that he was willing to give up his chance at fifty-thousand dollars just for her. It moved her.

"No talk. More voting!" Razor hurried them along. "Shade, you're first. Go to the lifeguard tower and vote."

* * *

 **Shade:** What a twist. I'm just glad I'm safe. And, hey, if the guy wants to get voted out who am I to say no?

 **Knuckles:** It beats me why he's sacrificing his place for some girl he just met but it takes guts. I respect that. Sorry Silver, hope it's worth it.

 **Sticks:** That spy!

 **Sonic:** If that's what you want, brother. I'm sorry it had to come to this. And to think, we were growing so close. I'll get Fiona out for you!

 **Amy:** Now that's just cruel.

 **Rouge:** I hate to admit it but… well played Fiona, well played.

 **Fiona:** I told myself I didn't want it to come to this. I said, Fiona, I didn't want it to come to this. Who am I kidding, of course I did. Bye, bye Silver. Nice knowing you. Oh, wait, no it wasn't!

* * *

"Alright, for the first time this season all the votes were unanimous," Razor announced as he collected the votes and held up a single, succulent strawberry. "Tonight, only one strawberry will be given out and that person will be–"

"Wait!" Blaze stood up.

"Blaze, what are you doing?" Silver asked.

"I quit."

"What?" Everybody gasped again for the third time.

"Blaze, you can't!"

"I said I quit. Silver, I can't let you get yourself voted out for me."

"But Blaze, I did it for you. You can't quit. I quit!"

"Silver, don't. She played us, and she won. But rules are rules," Blaze sighed. "Hearing you tell the others to vote you out inspired me. You're kind, smart, funny. You're honestly everything I've been looking for and I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out. I can't let you sacrifice your place for me."

"But I just got you. I don't want to lose you so soon," Silver sniffed.

"I know it sucks, but you deserve to be here more than me. Stay in the game and win, for me."

"Blaze…" Blaze said nothing more as she leant in and gently placed her lips against Silver's. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding on for life.

"Well, if we're done," Razor cleared his throat. "Blaze, if you're sure then you'll be eliminated."

"I'm sure."

"Then please take the walk of losers and go board the submarine of shame. You've taken tenth place," Razor said with surprising solemn. Blaze rose without a word, shot a quick glance at her friends and made the walk down to where Blade waited in the little yellow dingy. Just before she stepped on it she turned and locked eyes with Silver, his eyes rimmed with sadness.

"Silver."

"Yeah Blaze?"

"Beat Fiona." With that, Blaze boarded the boat and sailed off into the place where all eliminated contestants go.

"Yawn," Fiona faked a yawn. "Can we go to bed now?"

"You… you… you…" Silver's whole body shook with anger.

"Yes, me."

"Mark my words, Fiona, you're going down."

"Bring it," Fiona smiled as she waltzed off.

* * *

 _A/N: And with that, Blaze takes 10th place. Looks like we have our first real rivalry of the game. Fiona's façade has been shredded and the cast know her true nature. Can Silver take her down or will she be laughing all the way to the finals? Will Shade's immunity idol come into play? Will Vector get the revenge he's been seeking on his remaining targets Rouge and Amy? So many questions but answers will come soon. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit  
14th: Miles 'Tails' Prower  
13th: Espio the Chameleon  
12th: Mighty the Armadillo  
11th: Charmy Bee  
10th: Blaze the Cat

Final 9: Sonic, Shade, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Fiona, Sticks, Vector and Silver.


	11. Buoy oh Boy

Chapter 11:  
Buoy oh Boy

"This isn't fair," Shade could hear Silver complaining as Sonic, Amy and Rouge comforted him. Shade rolled her eyes. She couldn't deal with all the weak snivelling. Blaze was eliminated, move on. She noticed Fiona slip away and waltz confidently off to the cabins. Shade followed stealthily behind.

"Hey, Fiona, wait up," Shade called out as she hastened up to the fox.

"Shade? What are you doing? Come to thank me for not keeping up with the rouse and putting you in the bottom two?" Fiona teased, showing the power and confidence she now exuded like sweat.

"I just came to compliment you. Well played," Shade nodded approvingly.

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"This morning when I came to you forming an alliance you knew my original intent was to just use and manipulate you for your votes because I thought you were too shy to stand up to me and you assumed I was just going to toss you aside when I was done with you, correct?"

"Naturally."

"But in reality, you were using me for my vote and when the time came you'd turn the others against me."

"Of course."

"You were trying to play me. I'm warning you now, nobody plays me," Shade warned.

"And yet that's exactly what I was doing," Fiona taunted.

"Well, since your secret's out in the open I was thinking that we could combine. Sonic has a vendetta against me and now Silver is going to focus-fire you."

"I'm not worried."

"They have the numbers. If we join together, with Knuckles and Vector we'd have a shot at making it all the way. Then we can dump the other two and see who's really the better competitor in the final two," Shade offered.

"Hmm, intriguing," Fiona mulled it over. "Alright, sure, why not. But I'm making the decisions."

"We make them together."

"Alright, fine. You drive a hard bargain but until we get rid of Silver, Sonic and Amy I guess I'd be better off with a partner. Deal," Fiona shook Shade's hand.

"Pleasure working with you."

* * *

 **Shade:** She thinks she is untouchable. I can't wait to wipe the smirk off her face, but for now I need to keep her around. As soon as we get the others out I'll convince Knuckles and Vector to kick her to the curb. I can't even trust her as far as I can throw her. Although I can throw her pretty far…

 **Fiona:** She thinks she is untouchable. I can't wait to wipe that smirk off her face, but for now I need to keep her around. As soon as we get the others out I'll convince Sticks and Vector to vote her out. The sooner she learns that this game is mine, the better.

* * *

It was early in the morning. The sun had yet to peek its head above the horizon and the owls still scoured the skies for a quick feed before bed. Few stars twinkled through the cloudy layer covering the heavens and a light drizzle coated the earth in water.

Sonic yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. Black bags hung low under red-rimmed eyes and he groggily tranced through the puddles until he walked up the steps of the girl's veranda. The wooden steps creaked loudly but Sonic was too tired to care. He found a spot away from the steady dripping and curled up into a ball.

"S-Sonic?" A concerned voice whispered as the door to the left door of the girl's cabin scraped open. "I heard something outside. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Ames," Sonic yawned as he sat up. "I just needed to find a place to sleep."

"…Why not your bed?" Amy asked in confusion.

"I wish I could but Silver kept me all night with his bloody crying."

"Silver… crying?"

"I guess he's more beat up about losing Blaze than we thought. I mean he did try to get us all to vote him out instead of her," Sonic shrugged groggily.

"That doesn't mean you should be out here. You'll catch a cold," Amy fussed over him like a protective mother.

"Honestly better than going another hour listening to his babbling. I don't know how much more I can take Ames. I'm going crazy."

"Well come inside and you can sleep in our cabin."

"I don't think the other girls will like that."

"Don't be stupid, they won't care. You can take Blaze's bed. She has no use for it anymore."

"Thanks Amy, that really means a lot."

"Anytime," Amy leant in for a kiss but Sonic pulled away. "Sonic?"

"Sorry, but I don't know if that's the best idea. Being in a relationship is what put Silver and Blaze up for elimination in the first place. Are you sure it's the smartest idea to date in the competition? Maybe we should just wait until after," Sonic suggested.

"Don't be silly," Amy slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"You. Everybody already knows we're together! It almost got me voted out when we were in teams but now we have an alliance behind us. Sure, we took a hit when Blaze got eliminated but we can still win this. Whether we stay together or hold off Fiona and Shade are still targeting us so we may as well stay strong together."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right. Now come here," Amy instructed as she snaked her arms around his waist and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

 **Amy:** Poor Silver. I didn't realize he was so beat up about this.

 **Sonic:** *Snores*

* * *

That morning in the cafeteria half of the remaining competitors struggled to keep their eyes open as they drooled into their gruel Zonic had served for breakfast. Shade yapped at Knuckles, but his eyelids drooped. Amy rubbed Sonic's leg gently as he shovelled food into his mouth robotically. Vector snored rudely as he slept with his head in his hands at the table and Silver sat alone staring daggers at Fiona through puffy eyes sore from tears that were shed late throughout the night.

"I hate to admit it but you completely destroyed him. Talk about hitting two birds with one stone," Shade complimented Fiona as she belched.

"Just watch as the rest of them turn against him, too," Fiona smirked mischievously. "I give him a day or two at most before they get rid of him for their own sanity.

"He's such a little bitch. You wouldn't see me crying if Knuckles got voted out."

"That's nice dear," Knuckles replied like a zombie.

"See what I mean," Shade rolled her eyes.

"Good morning contestants!" Razor boomed loudly as he stormed into cafeteria.

"Wh-Ah!" Vector cried out in fright as he was snapped awake. He jumped so high in the air from shock he almost fell out of his seat.

"Oh, are we screaming like our brains are being eaten? I love playing this game," Sticks laughed. "My turn – Ah!" Sticks bellowed with joyous vigour as she copied Vector.

"Well, from the looks of it some of you didn't get much sleep last night."

"You can say that again," Knuckles yawned with a stretch before he began massaging his sore leg.

"I wonder who's fault that was," Sonic eyed Silver bitterly, his tiredness replacing his normally bright and friendly demeanour with a sour, cynical one.

"See what I mean," Fiona whispered as she admired her handy work.

"Well I'm well rested and ready for the day, thanks for asking," Razor beamed. "And because I'm so well rested I decided we'd start the challenge early this morning!"

"Why, bro?" Vector complained.

"Because when I'm cruel to you it gets the ratings we need so the network will like us and I can continue to live my new lavish lifestyle," Razor responded.

"I'm glad this is all working out so well for you," Rouge said sarcastically.

"Why thank you."

"It's called sarcasm."

"I don't care," Razor sung out before he raised his voice and garnered the attention of the remaining nine contestants again. "You have fifteen minutes to finish your food and get ready. We are meeting at the foot of the cliff to the east of the island beside the lagoon where the dock is."

"Yes, we know the one. We've been here for over two weeks," Rouge pointed out.

"I'm getting really sick of your attitude."

"C'mon guys. This could be fun, let's go," Sticks grinned as she raced out of the cafeteria.

"There, now why can't you all be more like her. Chop, chop, I'll eliminated anybody who isn't there within fifteen," Razor said. Like a lightning bolt had crashed into the cafeteria all the contestants jumped up and sprinted for the exit, getting caught in a bottle neck. They scratched and clawed and pushed trying to make it to the foot of the cliff to avoid an instant elimination.

"Now that's more like it!"

* * *

 **Rouge:** I know I've said it before but I really hate that shark sometimes.

 **Sticks:** Finally, we get to have a challenge surrounding the cliff. Sure, the volcano is cool and all, but it loses points for being dormant. Now the cliff – we're always in mortal peril around a towering cliff. That's what makes it fun!

 **Silver:** I wish Blaze was here. She would have loved doing a challenge on the cliff.

 **Sonic:** You heard that too, right? He's lost it. If Silver doesn't snap out of this soon I'll – I'll… I don't know yet but I'll do something.

 **Fiona:** It's like music to my ears.

* * *

As Silver, the last of the stragglers, dragged himself into line in front of Razor and the sheer curtain of rock that towered meters into the sky above did Razor finally speak.

"Alright, today's challenge is a good old-fashioned cliff diving challenge," Razor smiled. "It's simple. We all start here and when it begins the first part of the challenge. It's a foot race up to the top of the cliff where my lovely wife, Abyss, will be waiting at the top."

"From there, you have to jump off the twenty-meter high precipice and dive down underwater, landing in the circle of nine multi-coloured buoys, to retrieve a key. The key you must find will be tied to the chain down the bottom of the lagoon, attached to the buoy with your face on it."

"If you resurface without managing to untangle your key or land so far away from your buoy that you can't do it with one breath, you don't get to continue. You must swim to the shore and run all the way back up the hill to try again."

"What if we get the key? Do we win?" Shade asked.

"Not quite," Razor replied. "Once you've untangled your key you must make it to the small, rickety dock where we first met when the boats dropped you off."

"How far is the swim?" Shade asked.

"Only five-hundred meters, give or take," Razor guessed. "Then, on that dock, Zonic will be waiting with twenty unmarked chests. Each key only fits one chest, and within each chest is a golden slip of paper. The first person to locate the right chest and give Zonic the golden paper from within will be the victor and gain immunity from tonight's elimination."

"Sounds simple enough," Knuckles shrugged.

"Are you sure you want to participate, Knuckles?" Razor asked. "Your leg is still sore, and Abyss thinks that the jump might lead to a fracture or even a break given its current condition."

"I'll be fine," Knuckles disregarded his concern. "I'm tougher than I look."

"Alright, your funeral. Go!" Razor shouted without giving anybody a chance to get ready. Vector, Shade, Sonic, Sticks and Fiona all surged off, sprinting up the hill. Amy was not far behind and Knuckles limped up behind them, casting his crutches aside for the challenge. Rouge began to run but when she realized that Silver still hadn't moved she decided to double back. Again, keeping this alliance together was more important to her than individual immunity.

* * *

 **Rouge:** Immunity isn't the most important thing in this game. I double back for a few good reasons. One, keeping this alliance together is more important. We're down to four and if they turn on Silver then Amy, Sonic and I won't have a hope of taking down Fiona, Shade and Knuckles, especially with Vector focusing us. Two, if I don't display dominance now people won't think I'm tough and might try to team up with me thinking I'll be a pushover in the finale. Either way, it's all strategy. It's not like I'm doing it for him or anything. Don't be silly.

* * *

"Silver, what are you doing?" Rouge sighed as she approached him. His eyes were trained to the ground, his head drooped.

"Huh? Rouge? Why haven't you run off with the others?" Silver asked stupidly.

"Because of you, you idiot."

"Me?"

"Look. I know we didn't really get along when we were both Golden Rings but since the merge I think we've got to know each other a little bit more, especially after last challenge. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess."

"Exactly, so as your friend you should listen to me. You need to man up. You can't let this break you. You didn't even know Blaze for that long for Christ's sake. I know this game does some weird things to your head but – seriously – this is ridiculous."

"But Rouge–"

"No but's! You're better than this. You're strong and smart and the Silver I've had the pleasure to get to know in these past two weeks wouldn't let something like this stop him," Rouge spoke from the heart. She thought her words were finally breaking through to him but in the end it was fruitless.

"What's the point. Do I even want to win this game?"

"Blaze left so that you could do just that. Besides," a thought struck Rouge's head. "If we just wait around here then Fiona will get immunity and we can't vote her out. You want to beat her so we can give her a taste of her own medicine and celebrate as we watch her board that submarine, don't we?" A small smile crept across Silver's face as he finally looked Rouge in the eyes.

"You're right! C'mon, let's go beat that fox," Silver said with determination as he broke off into a faster sprint than even he thought was possible. Rouge smiled to herself as she chased behind him.

* * *

 **Rouge:** I don't feel anything for that hedgehog. I don't. It's all strategy, alright? Alright!

* * *

Meanwhile, Abyss waited at the top of the cliff for the contestants to begin arriving. Sonic was the first one to the top but Shade was close on his heels. Vector rushed up behind him, wheezing.

"Whoa, that's a further drop than I thought," Sonic freaked out as he stared down at the sheer drop just beneath his feet.

"What, you scared?" Shade taunted.

"I don't do so well in water."

"Chicken!"

"Why haven't you jumped then if you're so brave?" Sonic said poignantly.

"Well, it's not that I'm scared. I just wanna see somebody else do it first to see if it's survivable is all."

"Ditto," Vector agreed. As the three of them all peered cautiously above the cliff they heard a shriek from behind them. Sticks came sprinting past them, almost knocking Vector off the cliff, and dived head first from the top.

"She's crazy," Shade said as they watched the badger plunge through the air and splash into the calming waters. They waited with baited breath for almost two minutes before Sticks' head emerged from the depths and bobbed harmlessly on the surface.

"I couldn't find my buoy," Sticks complained. "Wait. That means I get to jump again! Hooray!" As Sonic let out a breath of relief, Fiona and Amy arrived completely out of breath, followed closely behind by Knuckles, his leg sending jolts of pain up his spine.

"Well, here goes nothing," Shade begged the gods as she took the plunge. Cold water rushed up to greet her and she almost lost her breath from the initial shock but managed to regain her composure. She searched around, noticing her face luckily on the closest buoy to her. She grabbed the chain and followed it down where a golden key was lazily tied on with some string. She easily tore it free and paddled to the surface.

"Easy!" She roared in victory as she held the key skywards. Sonic couldn't let her win and jumped off. He, too, searched around in the water and swam over to his marked buoy. He clenched the chain and pulled himself to the seabed of the lagoon and fumbled around. His lungs grew tight and his eyesight waned but he managed to hold on to reality enough to free the key. With a powerful kick he catapulted himself skywards and emerged from the water with a greedy breath.

"That was too close," Sonic sighed. Shade turned and began to swim towards the dock and Sonic followed suit when they both heard a deep voice scream from above as Knuckles ungracefully hit the water. He immediately resurfaced, clutching his injured leg.

"Ah, crap, help, I can't kick my leg I think I broke it," Knuckles cursed aloud as he struggled to stay afloat. His head bobbed under the water and back to the surface countless times.

"Shade, I think he really needs help," Sonic said.

"He'll be fine. I'll come help him after I win the challenge," Shade replied as she swam off towards the dock. Sonic tread water and flicked his head between Shade and Knuckles, between victory and a friend. He bit his lip, rolled his eyes and swam over to Knuckles. Sonic fit his arms underneath Knuckles' armpits and kicked them both to shallower water.

"Th-thanks," Knuckles coughed up water as he collapsed on the sand, clutching his leg. "When I hit the water I just felt a sharp pain and instantly knew the jump had broken it."

"I guess you're lucky I was there," Sonic laughed humourlessly as he watched as Vector emerged form the depths with a key in hand and sped off in chase of Shade. Sonic sighed. He knew he was out of this challenge.

"I told you not to jump," Razor said as he marched over to the sand.

"I know, I know. Thanks for saving me, Sonic."

"Well somebody had to. I wasn't going to be like Shade and let you drown for immunity. Seriously, you need to cut her loose."

"Yeah… I think you might be right," Knuckles contemplated as he massaged his leg.

"C'mon, get up and I'll take you to the infirmary," Razor grumbled. "And Sonic, what are you still doing here?"

"There's no point going back out there. I'll never catch up by swimming."

"Who said anything about swimming?"

"What?"

"I said once you retrieve the key you just have to get to the dock. I never specified you had to swim there," Razor laughed.

"Wait, really? Thanks Razor!" Sonic whooped for joy as he nodded at Knuckles and quickly sped off towards the dock.

* * *

 **Knuckles:** Shade is on really thin ice. I don't care how hot she is, one more time she throws me under the bus to win a challenge and I'll personally make sure she's the next one on that submarine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy and Fiona still stood atop the hill. They were both unsure whether the jump was worth it after seeing what happened to Knuckles. However, Fiona didn't have to think long when Silver rushed up past her with determination alight in his eye and dived off the cliff without hesitation or fear.

"I won't let that twerp beat me," Fiona cursed as she followed suit shortly after. Both easily managed to snag their key and began a heated swimming race towards the dock, although they were both far behind Vector and Shade.

"What did you say to her?" Amy asked as Rouge jogged up behind them.

"I told him what he needed to hear," Rouge shrugged. "How come you haven't jumped yet?"

"Even if we do at this point there's no way we can beat Shade. What's the point?"

"Fair point. I guess there's no need to take the plunge."

"Girls, what kind of fighting spirit is that?" Abyss chimed in judgmentally. "Show those other contestants what you're made of. There's still a chance to win." Amy and Rouge exchanged a glance, and both sung out simultaneously.

"Nah."

"Watch out. Here I go again!" Sticks hollered as she sprinted back up to the top of the cliff and again, without looking, leapt off the edge with unsurmountable bravery. When she remerged, she was clutching a key happily.

"That's the wrong key!" Abyss called down from atop the cliff.

"What?" Sticks asked as she glanced from the key to the buoy beside her with Rouge's face plastered on it. "Dang it!"

As the girls watched from the cliff, Shade was the first one to make it to the dock. She climbed the ladder exhausted and drenched with sweat and water, but it didn't slow her down. Zonic stood on the dock smirking, surrounded by twenty identical chests.

"You'd better get to searching. That key will only open one of the chests, and Sonic and Vector are catching up fast," Zonic said.

"Sonic? How? That's not fair, he's running," Shade complained.

"Nobody said anything about needing to swim," Zonic smirked.

"I hate this game," Shade grumbled as she dropped to her knees and stuck the key in the lock of the first chest. It didn't open. She then moved on to another, and then another. None of them opened. By the time she tried her seventh chest, Vector made it to the dock and hauled him up in an athletic jump. Sonic also sprinted onto the dock. Both boys immediately began trying their keys into locks.

Time and time again they tried but none of the three could find a chest that fit their key. Silver and Fiona steadily grew closer and closer, both determined to make it to the dock before the other.

"Yes!" Vector cheered victoriously as the golden padlock unbuckled and fell from the chest. With a wide smirk Vector opened the lid and reached into the recesses of the chest to pull out a flat, golden ticket.

"No!" Shade growled. In an instant she leapt off the ground, rushed over to intercept Vector and stood between him and Zonic. As Vector instructed her to move, Shade snatched the ticket out of his grasp, placed both hands on his chest and with a mighty heave she pushed him off the dock. He cried out in shock as he splashed into the water, showering the bobbing heads of Silver and Fiona as they fought to be the first one to climb onto the dock.

"Here," Shade smiled as she handed Zonic the golden ticket. "I'll take that immunity now."

"Not so fast," Zonic said as he took the ticket. "You might have been the one to hand me the ticket, but it was the one from Vector's chest. That means that Vector is the one to win immunity, not you!"

"What?" Shade gasped.

"What?" Sonic asked with delight.

"Yes!" Vector whooped from the water.

"That's not fair!"

"That's what you get, Shade," Sonic gloated.

"No, that immunity had my name written all over it," Fiona grumbled as she elbowed Silver off the ladder and scrambled up to join the others on the dock.

"And because it's not, it looks like your time on this island has come to an end," Silver gloated.

"Don't be so sure," Fiona challenged.

"You can count on Amy and my vote," Sonic smiled.

"Fiona was one of those in that alliance that voted me out earlier, so I'll help you get rid of her," Vector chuckled.

"Well, if you count those three votes, plus mine and Rouge's, it looks like that's five of nine voting for you. Say your final goodbyes, Fiona," Silver smirked. Fiona looked noticeably nervous.

* * *

 **Vector:** Immunity and seeing Fiona get voted off. It must be my birthday. Wait, it is my birthday! This day couldn't get any better, har, har!

 **Silver:** This is for you, Blaze. I know you're watching. I miss you.

* * *

"Yep. Alright. Understood," Abyss said into her walkie-talkie. She put it away and turned to the two girls still waiting atop the cliff. "Rouge, Amy, the challenge is over. We are to return to the cafeteria."

"Who won?" Amy asked.

"Please not Fiona," Rouge begged.

"Vector's ticket was given first to Zonic and he won immunity from himself," Abyss said. Rouge and Amy shared a groan.

"Hey, it could have been worse," Rouge shrugged.

"I just wish somebody who wasn't Fiona, Shade or Vector would win for once."

"Move out of the way!" The girls heard an excited voice scream as Sticks appeared and barrelled at lightning speeds towards the edge of the cliff.

"Sticks, stop, the challenge is over," Abyss stepped between the badger and the cliff. "It's time to head back."

"Third time's the charm. I'll win that immunity and show those aliens that I'm not one to mess with," Sticks called out with a crazed glint in her eye.

"I said it's over!" Abyss said more forcefully but Sticks wasn't listening. Abyss realized too late that her words fell on deaf ears and with a sickening crash Sticks barrelled into the poor squid. Amy and Rouge could do nothing but watch as the two fell off the cliff and slammed ungracefully into the water.

"Are they okay?" Amy asked with worry.

"That sounded like it hurt," Rouge noted.

"I got the key this time!" Sticks laughed as she raised another golden key skywards. It was the wrong one.

* * *

 **Sticks:** Why didn't anybody tell me the challenge was over? Oh well, it's pretty fun jumping from high cliffs.

 **Amy:** Poor Abyss. Better her than me, though.

* * *

That night the fire didn't burn bright. Flames didn't lick the sky or dance in the air. The bonfire was bare. The nine contestants all sat on one of the logs encircling the area and waited for Razor, but he didn't arrive.

Shade rolled her eyes and Rouge checked for invisible dirt under her nails for something to do. Knuckles massaged the thick cast that was secured tightly around his leg and Amy and Sonic chatted absentmindedly. Sticks laughed to herself, claiming the voices in her head were cracking jokes and Silver ran his finger along his neck signalling to Fiona that she was dead.

"Alright, let's get this done," Razor shouted angrily as he stormed down the sandy path lined with logs and marched up to the lectern carrying a plate full of eight strawberries.

"Where have you been?" Sonic asked.

"Who cares, let's just get to the voting," Silver smiled gleefully.

"Everybody shut up so I can give out the strawberries," Razor growled.

"But we haven't voted yet," Knuckles remarked.

"They strawberries go to Shade, Silver, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Vector and Fiona," Razor said in a hurry as he hurled strawberries at the unsuspecting islanders.

"Wait… what?" Fiona was surprised.

"But I didn't get a strawberry," Sticks said.

"Exactly. For throwing my wife off a cliff and putting her in the infirmary you earned yourself a one-way ticket on the submarine of shame. You can do whatever you want to me, but my wife is off limits. Say your goodbyes, Sticks. You're done!"

"What? No! Fiona was supposed to go home!" Silver complained.

"Mmmm, this strawberry is delicious," Fiona grinned as she licked her fingers. "Each one just tastes better than the last."

"You can't eliminate me that easily," Sticks challenge.

"Want a bet? You have five seconds to get off this island or else."

"I've been readying myself for the zombie apocalypse, outrunning an old, tired shark won't be that hard," Sticks laughed maniacally. "Catch me if you can!" Without another word, Sticks leapt from the log and sprinted off into the forest before Razor could lift a finger.

"What just happened?" Amy asked, stunned.

"I think we just made it to the final eight, broette," Vector said.

"That's it. Go to your cabins, stay out here, I don't care. I've got to go check on Abyss. I'll see you in the morning," Razor announced as he hurried off now that his hosting duties had been completed. The final eight islanders fell silent as the breeze whipped through the bay.

"What now?" Sonic asked aloud.

* * *

 _A/N: And with that, Sticks takes 9th place. The most fun character to write for has been eliminated, and the first camper to get the boot without being eliminated from their competitors. Just goes to show you that nobody is immune and no matter how safe you might think a character is, anything can happen. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit  
14th: Miles 'Tails' Prower  
13th: Espio the Chameleon  
12th: Mighty the Armadillo  
11th: Charmy Bee  
10th: Blaze the Cat  
9th: Sticks the Badger

Final 8: Sonic, Shade, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Fiona, Vector and Silver.


	12. Disgrossting Dinner

Chapter 12:  
Disgrossting Dinner

The night was still young but after the anticlimactic elimination of Sticks not moments earlier the islanders decided to go to bed early and get a good night's sleep. All except Knuckles, who struggled to stand due to the encumbering cast fixed to his leg that he fought to lumber around with him.

"Need a hand, bro?" Vector asked. Knuckles was surprised. Of all people, he didn't expect Vector to be the one offering help.

"Um, yeah, I'd like that," Knuckles smiled as he held out his hand. Vector grabbed it, hauled Knuckles off the log and draped Knuckles arm around his back to support the echidna's weight.

"Let's get you back to the dorms," Vector grinned.

"Thanks man, but why are you helping me?"

"I'm going that way anyway. I don't know if you've noticed, bro, but we sleep in the same room, har, har."

"You know what I mean," Knuckles furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I saw the way Shade's been treating you recently and, well, it's pretty cold. I just figured since she isn't offering you a hand maybe I would."

"Wow… well, thanks."

"And look, I know we haven't really gotten along so far but I thought I'd come to ask for a truce of sorts," Vector began. "I know you and Shade have that alliance with Fiona but that broette is cold."

"Not as cold as Shade. I'm so done with her," Knuckles grumbled.

"Really? But I thought you guys were, like, a couple or something."

"I don't know what we were but we're nothing now. Not even alliance members. Somebody who was willing to let me drown is not worth it. I've been a dick to Sonic the whole game and eliminated his friends one by one but still he sacrificed immunity to save me," Knuckles lamented.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it because he's dating that bitch Amy, but that bro has some serious balls and he's a good dude," Vector said.

"I feel bad being against him, but that's just the way things played out for me this game."

"You don't have to be against him any longer, bro."

"I can't join his alliance. They already have four people and if I do that just cements me in fifth place. And with this stupid broken leg I'm not going to be able to win many challenges," Knuckles grumbled.

"Join me and we can get rid of Amy and Rouge so that there's only two of them, then we can join them to get rid of Shade and Fiona and it'll be a two vs. two final four. With me on your side we can take them, bro," Vector had it all planned out.

"Yeah, maybe. Ouch!" Knuckles grimaced as sharp pain shot up his leg.

"Do you need to stop?"

"No, let's keep going."

"See, there's the fighting spirit I noticed before. Don't lose it, use it!"

"Maybe I will," Knuckles contemplated. "Maybe I will."

* * *

 **Vector:** Hey, I need an alliance and the bro just got backstabbed by his girl. I might be a bit of a dick for jumping on injured prey but hey, that's just the game. I'm still taking him to the final two, he should be thanking me, har, har.

 **Knuckles:** Vector really surprised me tonight. I thought he was just a brainless bro, but he showed smarts and cunning. I know he's just using my vote to get to the finals but, hey, I'll just use his vote too. Shade, you're going down!

* * *

The sound of Knuckles' alarm rung out through the cabin, rousing him and Vector from their slumber. The two boys rose, stretched and went about their morning routines. Sonic, on the other hand, awoke groggy and unbelievably tired. Again, he'd been awake most of the night trying to sleep through Silver's incessant crying.

"Shot gun first shower," Vector bellowed as he grabbed his towel and rushed to the door.

"Not if I get there first," Knuckles challenged.

"I'd like to see you beat me with that broken leg, bro," Vector joked as he slammed the door closed behind him. Knuckles mumbled something to himself but knew Vector was right.

"Hey, Knux," Sonic yawned as Knuckles limped over to the door.

"Yeah?"

"How do you and Vector have so much energy?"

"I guess we're both just morning people," Knuckles shrugged.

"No, I don't mean that. Didn't the crying keep you up all night?"

"Crying? Sonic are you alright man?"

"What? No, not me. Silver. His snivelling kept me awake until he left the cabin like an hour ago. I'm exhausted," Sonic complained with another mighty yawn.

"Oh, really? I guess we're both just heavy sleepers. I can't talk for Vex but when I grew up my bedroom was next to my parents and my dad was a loud snorer. I just got used to blocking out noise."

"I wish I was that lucky."

"That's the first time anybody's called that lucky. It was hell as a kid, but I guess it's a blessing in disguise, huh?" Knuckles smiled as he slipped out of the cabin. Moments later the door opened. Sonic assumed it was Knuckles again forgetting something, but the figure sat down on the bed opposite Sonic and let out a long sigh. Sonic would recognise that sigh anywhere.

"Silver, are you okay, dude?" Sonic asked as he rolled over, straining to keep his eyes open from sleeps encompassing pull.

"Yeah, I'll manage, I guess," Silver said with a dour tone, his gaze fixated on the rust floorboards.

"Dude, c'mon, you can't still be hung up over Blaze. She left days ago. You need to move forward."

"That's easy for you to say. Amy is still in the game," Silver argued.

"Yes, but if she was voted out it wouldn't stop me. I'd keep going because I know that's what she would want. And I know it's what Blaze wants as well," Sonic explained.

"I know but… it's just hard. She was the first girl I ever loved. My first kiss."

"Oh… well, that's nice but it can't stop you. I thought Rouge talked some sense into you."

"She helped me do yesterday's challenge, but her words didn't change anything," Silver said.

"Okay. But this has to stop. I've lost two nights of sleep because of you. If you don't pull yourself together I'll… I don't know what I'll do. You're my friend, Silver, and I want to be here to help you, but I can't if you won't let me get any sleep because of your moping," Sonic grumbled, trying to placate his tired anger.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Silver sighed as he stood up and slid over to the door with hunched shoulders and a dejected stare.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stare wistfully at the sunset."

"Dude… it's morning."

"Well, sunrise then," Silver whispered as he left.

"Fine, go ahead and brood then. At least I can get some sleep," Sonic complained aloud.

* * *

 **Sonic:** Look, I love the guy, he's become one of my best friends in this competition, but he really needs to get himself together because I need my sleep. I don't know how much more I can take.

 **Silver:** I wish Blaze was here…

* * *

Seven of the final eight contestants lined up outside the cabins where they'd been instructed to meet. Sonic was the last to arrive, rushing out of the cabin and leaping over the veranda's railing to get to his spot in line. The bags under his eyes had grown bags and he yawned loudly. Zonic paced back and forth in front of the line, scowling at Sonic.

"I won't tolerate lateness," Zonic growled.

"Sorry, I slept late," Sonic apologized.

"That's sorry, sir!"

"Um, right, sorry… sir?"

"That's better," Zonic nodded. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what your challenge is for today."

"Sorry, but where's Razor?" Rouge interrupted. Zonic eyed her down.

"What was that?"

"She was asking where the hell Razor is. He's the only one that is going to make me do anything," Shade said.

"Razor ain't here. He's in the infirmary tending to his wife. He put me in charge of the challenge today," Zonic explained.

"So, what's the challenge… sir," Fiona rolled her eyes facetiously as she spoke.

"Follow me to the cafeteria," Zonic instructed as he marched the final eight islanders towards the larger building. Once inside Zonic made them sit in the four chairs on either side of one of the long tables. All the girls sat on one side and the boys on the other.

"Today's challenge is an eating challenge."

"Perfect," Knuckles cheered. "Something I don't have to run around for. This is my chance to finally win immunity."

"Good for you," Shade smiled. Knuckles gave her the cold shoulder and only continued to ignore her when she tried to garner his attention. Vector nodded approvingly at his actions.

"Ahem, if I could grab your attention back, or whatever," Zonic grumbled, beginning to care less and less about his new hosting duties. "As I was saying, today is an eating challenge. I have seven dishes prepared, each one more disgusting than the last. The last person at the table to finish their meal will be out. The last person standing, with the strongest stomach, will win not just immunity but an immunity idol that they can use whenever they want. This is a challenge you'll all want to win!"

"I'm definitely going to win that," Shade rubbed her hands together, the thought of two immunity idols was mouth-watering. Zonic rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm and retreated into the kitchen. He came back moments later with a trolley that had eight plates of food hidden underneath a silver dome. He placed one in front of each camper.

"Alright, you may reveal your first dish," Zonic said. The islanders removed the dome to reveal a plate full of… salad. Lettuce, cucumber, carrot, tomato, avocado, cheese, onions and capsicum.

"Salad? How is this disgusting?" Amy asked.

"Ew, look how many vegetables are on this plate? Gross, bro!" Vector complained.

"And go!"

"Salad? Delicious. I am a vegetarian after all," Silver said as he shovelled the food into his mouth.

"Of course you are," Fiona rolled her eyes as she also forced the food down her throat. Amy and Rouge were the next two to finish their salads. Shade was next to finish leaving just Vector and Knuckles with greenery on their plate.

"C'mon Knux, it's just salad," Silver said.

"Yeah, but it's so dry and there's no meat at all," Knuckles complained.

"That's why it's delicious."

"Don't be such a little baby," Shade growled. That struck a nerve. Knuckles was sick of Shade treating him like garbage. He bit his tongue, opened his mouth wide and gobbled up the salad in no time at all.

"Vector, you didn't finish your salad and you are out. Please go sit on the other table," Zonic instructed as he retrieved the plates and rushed back into the kitchen, returning moments later with the next dish that he placed in front of the final seven.

"You may reveal the second dish," Zonic said. Sitting on their plates was a small morsel of a juicy, pink brain covered in blood.

"Is this what I think it is?" Silver asked, covering his mouth for fear of blowing chunks.

"It's lamb's fry. A delicacy in some countries," Zonic explained.

"Isn't that…"

"Yep, it's lamb's brains, and it's full of protein," Shade answered as she stuck a fork into her food and downed it in one bite. The other six islanders looked at her with sick, horrified expressions.

"No!" Silver shouted. "No, no, no, no, no. I won't do it. I give up," Silver stood up and went to join Vector at the other table.

"In that case, we don't have to eat this, do we?" Rouge asked.

"Silver's out, but unless you all finish your food you're out too," Zonic smiled a sadistic smile. Reluctantly Rouge, Amy, Fiona, Sonic and Knuckles forced down the brains and waited for the next tray to be delivered to the table.

* * *

 **Shade:** What? It's full of protein and we've been severely lacking that so far this season.

 **Amy:** Now that was disgusting!

* * *

The next dish was revealed, and Fiona could have sworn she almost lost her lunch. In front of each of them was a small bowl of wriggling little white creatures writhing over one another.

"What the hell is this?" Amy said aghast.

"It's Escamoles," Zonic said with a smile.

"In English, please," Shade said.

"Venomous ant larvae. We harvested the eggs straight from the roots of the agave plants," Zonic said with pride.

"I'm not eating this," Amy protested, but Shade refused to give up the possibility of another immunity idol and forced the creatures down her throat.

"Hmmm," Shade smacked her lips together. "It has a weird taste."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed as he finished his meal. "It tastes a little nutty."

"And it's got the texture of… cottage cheese?" Shade thought aloud. One by one Vector, Rouge and Knuckles forced the larvae into their mouths until only Fiona and Amy remained.

"C'mon Ames, just eat it," Sonic urged.

"I can't."

"Well, give it here," Sonic took the bowl and forced them down. "There, Amy's done!"

"That means Fiona's out," Silver jumped for joy from the losing table.

"Actually, because Amy wasn't technically the one to eat the food she is disqualified," Zonic decided.

"That's crap," Sonic grumbled.

"You really love your god-damn semantics, don't you?" Shade said.

"Always have, always will. Now, on with the next dish!"

The next plate was placed in front of them and the islanders almost had a heart attack when they laid eyes on what they had to consume next. In front of them were a pair of eyes staring back at each contestant.

"This better not be what I think it is," Knuckles complained, holding his churning guts.

"They are just Tuna eyes, calm down," Zonic assured.

"I'm not eating this," Rouge protested.

"Then you won't get that immunity."

"C'mon Rouge, just force it down. Please," Silver cheered from the sidelines. Rouge bit her tongue, pinched her nose and forced the squishy eyeball down her throat.

* * *

 **Rouge:** Let me just get one thing straight. I did it because I wanted immunity, not because of Silver.

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles and Fiona all forced their food down into their stomachs too leaving just Shade with one of her three eyes still left on the plate.

"Sorry Shade, but you're out."

"Whatever. My body doesn't need this anyway," Shade complained as she joined Silver, Vector and Amy on the second table. Rouge could feel some bile sneak up her throat as all the gross food mixed and churned in her belly. She blocked her mouth, gaged and swallowed roughly, forcing the bile back down her oesophagus.

"You're looking a little worse for wear, there Rouge," Fiona smirked.

"Mind your own business," Rouge snapped. However, more colour drained from the bat's face when the next bowl was revealed and inside Rouge laid eyes on dozens of small white blobs that resembled miniature brains marinating in a cream slop.

"What the hell is this?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Zonic grinned maliciously. "It's Shirako. Otherwise known as pufferfish sperm sacks." That did it. Vomit shot out of Rouge's mouth and covered her side of the table. Fiona screeched and hopped a seat to her left to avoid the chunks coating the table.

"Gross," Sonic gagged as he was splashed with her puke.

"Vomiting is a violation of the rules. You're out, Rouge," Zonic decided.

"That means we can get to the next dish, right?" Knuckles asked hopefully but a shake of Zonic's head lowered the echidna's hopes. Slowly, one by one, Sonic, Fiona and Knuckles all forced the sacs down and slurped the revolting, custardy soup until their bowls were empty.

"This is the most disgusting thing I've ever done," Fiona mumbled.

"What, can't keep up the pace?" Sonic taunted. "Just give up now, then."

"And let you vote me out? Huh, fat chance."

"Alright, enough chit chat. Time for the next dish. This was my favourite one to cook," Zonic said as he placed the plates in front of the final three contestants and removed the silver dome to reveal a mountain of black, hairy spider legs.

"Are these…"

"Yep, tarantula legs. Twenty-five of them. Last one to finish is out." Knuckles was the first to start, picking up two legs and shoving them into his mouth. He bit down on the crunchy, charred legs and was instantly surprised by the taste.

"Mmmm," Knuckles cooed. "Tastes like crab."

"Are you kidding?" Sonic gagged.

"They are disgusting," Fiona agreed as she chomped her third leg. Within a few minutes Knuckles had finished his plate and let out a satisfied sigh, smacking his lips together.

"I guess this broken leg has really made me work up an appetite," Knuckles joked.

* * *

 **Knuckles:** What? A man's gotta eat. Besides, this might be the only challenge I have a shot at winning with this leg so snagging an immunity idol would be a big win.

* * *

Fiona and Sonic continued in a battle of wills. As Fiona bit down on one, Sonic forced two down his gullet and Fiona retaliated by eating three legs at once. After minutes of intense, stomach-churning eating they were both down to three legs each. Fiona grabbed one in each hand and bit down with a ferocity none had seen from her. Meanwhile, Sonic decided to bite the bullet and crush his final three legs together in his hand and force them down in one swallow.

"Done!" Sonic announced as he opened his mouth to show that he hid no morsels left in his mouth.

"No!" Fiona bellowed angrily as she swallowed the last bit of her final leg. "That's not fair, I finished my legs too!"

"But he finished them first, which means you're out, Fiona," Zonic said.

"But… but–" Fiona tried to argue when suddenly a mystifying sound emanated from Sonic's stomach.

"Oh no," Sonic choked before he projectile vomited across the room, hitting Rouge in the face. Rouge screamed and bolted from the cafeteria on a bee-line to the bathrooms. "S-Sorry Rouge," Sonic gargled as he held his stomach.

"I'll go get her," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yes! He puked so that means he's out and I'm still in," Fiona cheered.

"Unfortunately, yes, yes it does," Zonic sighed. "Alright, let me get the final dish."

"Bring it on."

"You're going down, Fiona," Knuckles replied as Zonic returned with a plate which held a cube of cheese. Knuckles and Fiona exchanged a weary glance.

"Cheese?" They both asked in unison.

"Yes. It's Casu marzu. A delicacy."

"Just cheese. I can do that," Knuckles smiled as he sunk his fork into the gooey food but suddenly he froze. Something was moving inside the cheese. He used his fork to break the cheese in half and almost lost his lunch at the sight. Inside the cheese dozens of burrowing maggots writhed around within ingesting and digesting the fats of the cheese before excreting them back into the cheese.

"That can't be safe to eat," Fiona said.

"Actually, it is. If the maggots are alive that means it's safe to eat. If the maggots are dead, it's a sign that the cheese is bad. So, please, enjoy this tongue-burning delicacy," Zonic howled with laughter.

Fiona and Knuckles both looked at their food. Neither of them thought they could do it. Knuckles was the first to brave a bite but just the taste of it made his skin crawl.

"You can do this," Fiona whispered to herself under her breath. "This isn't just for immunity, but it's for an idol too. You'll need that to stay in the game. Think – this is for fifty-thousand dollars. Fifty-thousand," Fiona repeated over and over before she closed her eyes, picked up the cube in her fist and forced it down her throat, chewing at immeasurable speeds and swallowing without caution.

"F-Fiona?" Knuckles gasped.

"Does that mean she wins?" Shade asked.

"We have to wait and see if she barfs," Vector said. All eyes were on Fiona, hopeful that she'd spew but after a few minutes… nothing.

"Since Fiona finished first and held down her lunch, she wins! Congratulations, or whatever," Zonic said tonelessly.

"Yes!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Silver exploded in a fury of anger, standing up from his chair and hurling it to the ground."

"Whoa, Silver, dude, calm down," Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to placate his anger but Silver was too tired to control his fury.

"No, Sonic, don't you understand how much crap this is," Silver screeched. "She ruined the game for everybody and now she's got double immunity. It's not fair."

"I know, but you need to calm down. You're just tired. You need to calm down and get a good night's sleep."

"Don't touch me," Silver slapped Sonic's hand away and picked up another chair. "I don't need this. I…"

"Silver," Razor's sharp voice echoed from the door of the cafeteria. "Put that chair down right now or I'll eliminate you the same way I did to Sticks." Silver huffed with anger and his face grew redder than a tomato but resisted the urge to throw the chair at the wall. Instead he released his grip and let it fall harmlessly to the floor. Sonic's wide eyes shifted from Silver to Razor, unsure what to do or say.

"I came to see how the challenge was going but I get the sense that it isn't great."

"That challenge went off without a hitch until Fiona won," Zonic said.

"Fiona won? Oh, well that makes more sense. Too bad she doesn't win immunity," Razor smiled.

"What?" Fiona and Silver both gasped.

"But Zonic said–"

"He said you'd win an immunity idol, and you do," Razor agreed with a nod, tossing a small wooden statue of Razor at Fiona. She caught in ungratefully. "But this challenge was for the idol, not immunity from tonight's vote. Tonight, everybody is up for elimination."

"Can I use my idol?"

"Silly Fiona, everybody knows you can't use the idol the same day you get it," Razor laughed.

"This isn't fair. You're just making up the rules as you go."

"Yes, yes I am," Razor grinned.

"That's just the rules," Silver leered, a strange, unfamiliar and cruel fire alight in his eyes. It almost scared Sonic. "See you tonight, Fiona," Silver laughed.

* * *

 **Silver:** Karma. Gotta love it.

 **Fiona:** This is such crap! I worked so hard to eat all that disgusting food for what? An idol? Yeah, what good is it going to do me if I can't use it tonight. Everybody's targeting me already. Maybe ousting myself that early wasn't such a smart move… but I needed to break up that alliance while they weren't as strong.

 **Vector:** Well… that sure was something…

* * *

"Hey, Fiona, Knuckles, wait up," Shade called as the two paused at the exit to the cafeteria. The three of them were the last three to leave.

"What do you want, Shade?" Knuckles barked bitterly, keeping his distance when Shade reached out a hand to touch him.

"If you're about to gloat about how I'm going home tonight, save it," Fiona grumbled.

"No, it's not that. As much as I'd love to see you board that submarine, we both know we need each other now more than ever," Shade replied. "Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Silver are all still in that pesky alliance and until we take them out, they'll vote us off one by one."

"Why would I listen to you?" Knuckles growled.

"Because we're in an alliance and because I like you," Shade stated plainly like it was common knowledge.

"Oh, really? That must have been why you let me fall off the rock wall in the volcano and why you let me drown in the cliff challenge."

"I… I can explain."

"Save it. You clearly care more about the game than me. I'm done," Knuckles said with finality as he limped out of the cafeteria. A moment later, Vector slipped in to join the two girls.

"Vector, what are you doing here?" Shade snarled.

"I couldn't help but overhear your little talk with Knuckles," Vector smiled. "Him and I are bros, and you make a lot of sense. If you two vote for Silver, I'll convince him to vote off Silver too and then you and him can have your little grudge match in a tie-breaker. He listens to me."

"Why would you want to help us?" Fiona asked sceptically.

"Because you're right. If you go home, they'll target Shade next and then me and Knuckles. Regardless of how little I like either of you, I need to stick with you at least for now and Knuckles will see the same when I explain it to him."

"Alright, then it's settled. We all vote Silver and we hope that Fiona can beat him in a tie-breaker."

"Agreed, broettes," Vector held out his hand and Shade shook it. Then, Vector turned and rushed out of the cafeteria screaming Knuckles' name.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Shade asked.

"I don't think we really have a choice," Fiona sighed. She hated having her fate in the hands of other people, especially when that other person was Vector, the most obnoxious person she'd ever met.

* * *

 **Vector:** Now this game is finally getting interesting, bros! I could backstab Fiona and watch her get eliminated but I need their vote. They want Silver out, so once he's out I can get them to pay me back by eliminated Rouge and Amy since they orchestrated my initial elimination. Then I'll befriend Sonic and together him, Knuckles and I can get rid of those two and make it to the final three.

 **Knuckles:** Vex tried to get me to see reason. I don't like it, and I'd much rather we all vote out Shade, but Silver is dead-set on Fiona. Since he won't see reason, I guess I'll listen to Vex and eliminate him. Then we can set our sights on Shade. Whether Fiona or Silver win the tie-breaker, Shade is going home next week!

 **Shade:** I've never felt safer. I think this is the first time I'm not in danger. I love it!

* * *

Nobody showed up for dinner that night and instead napped the afternoon away in food coma's. It was the first time both Silver and Sonic actually got a good sleep, but unfortunately it was interrupted by a siren that sounded through the island alerting campers that they needed to attend the bonfire ceremony.

As the final eight contestants sauntered groggily down to judgement bay they were greeted with the familiar sight of the giant flames of the bonfire towering overhead and flickering in the breeze.

"It's about time. And to think, I spent so long making this roaring fire for you to make up for last night's lack of a fire," Razor groused. "Either way, I'm sure you all know who you're going to vote for so Amy, care to go to the lifeguard tower and make the first vote?"

"I guess," Amy shrugged as she stood and made her way to the tower. One by one the eight islanders cast their votes and returned to their logs, warming their hands by the fire as they passed.

"Alright, you've all cast your votes and made your decisions," Razor began his usual spiel. "On this tray I have seven strawberries of safety. If you receive a strawberry, then you get to stay another night. If you do not receive a strawberry, then you must immediately take the walk of losers to Blade where she will help you board the submarine of shame and never come back. Ever."

"We know, can we just get on with it," Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Eager to leave, are you? Be my guest," Razor smiled. "The first person to get a strawberry is… Knuckles. Shade, Vector, Amy, Rouge and Sonic also get strawberries. The final two," Razor narrowed his eyes. "Silver and Fiona. Not surprising in the least. This time, I'll read out the votes."

"You're really milking this, aren't you?" Shade said.

"Don't rob me of my dramatic moment!" Razor complained. "Now, I have one vote for Silver. And one vote for Fiona," Razor said as he picked the pieces of paper out of the ballot box that usually inhabits the lifeguard tower. "That's one vote Silver, one vote Fiona."

"Oh my god just get on with it," Rouge shouted.

"That's a second vote for Silver… and a third vote for Silver. That's three votes Silver, one vote Fiona," Razor said slowly and precisely. "That's a second vote for Fiona. And a third vote for Fiona. Now it's three apiece. The fourth vote is for… Silver. And the final vote is for Silver too. With a score of five to three, Silver has been eliminated from Outlast!"

"What?" Vector gasped with surprise.

"What?" Fiona raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Silver shouted. "How?"

"But before you take the walk I'd just like to make a little announcement," Razor interrupted the chorus of confused teenagers. "Nobody is going home tonight!"

"What?"

"This was all just for fun. Since Zonic was hosting in my absence we decided he would just do a challenge where an immunity idol would be a reward. However, we thought it'd be fun if we still made you all think it was an elimination to see what would happen and let me tell you, it didn't disappoint," Razor chuckled.

"Silver, you're still in the game," Rouge smiled.

"And to think, I thought the thorn in my backside was finally gone," Fiona sighed.

"Hang on," Silver said. "If I got five votes, that means one of you voted for me," Silver pointed to his friends, Rouge, Amy and Sonic.

"Don't look at me," Rouge raised her hands.

"Alright, alright, it was me," Sonic stood up and admitted.

"How… how could you? I thought we were friends?"

"We are, Silver. I'm sorry but I just couldn't take it anymore. I know you liked Blaze, she was a good friend of mine too, but she's gone. And I can't go another night without sleep because of your crying."

"So you eliminated me because I was sad?" Silver asked.

"It's not just that," Sonic continued. "You aren't getting sleep either. After seeing you go into a fit of rage in the cafeteria today I realised that maybe this game isn't good for you. Maybe you should go back to Blaze and let us deal with the others."

"I… I… I…" Silver babbled. He wanted to get mad. He wanted to feel that fury he felt in the cafeteria but his mind was clearer after the afternoon cat nap he took. He knew deep down that Sonic was right. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Sonic asked, confused.

"You're right. Blaze is gone, and I need to accept it. I can't stay sad and I can't get mad. She wouldn't want me to quit now, not after I've come so far. I'm sorry I kept you up, I promise I won't anymore. We still friends?" Silver asked.

"We're still friends," Sonic nodded as he gave Silver a brisk hug. "Sorry for voting for you, man."

"Nah, I deserved it. At least it wasn't an elimination."

"As much as I love watching friends make up, I need drama so unless you guys are going to throw a punch, I have a hot tub with my name written all over it," Razor said.

"Nope. We're done."

"In that case, everybody is dismissed. See you bright and early tomorrow morning for the next challenge," Razor concluded.

"So, you guys ready to take down Fiona tomorrow?" Silver turned to Rouge and Amy.

"Always," the two girls smiled in agreement as they all turned to Fiona.

"Whatever," Fiona rolled her eyes. "I'm so out of here. See you later, losers."

* * *

 _A/N: Our first (and only?) reward challenge. Yes, from the start nobody was going home tonight. This game, while Razor was tending to Abyss, was just for an immunity idol. Now both Shade and Fiona have an idol meaning that suddenly they are a lot more dangerous. Who will go home next time? I'd love to hear your thoughts :)_

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit  
14th: Miles 'Tails' Prower  
13th: Espio the Chameleon  
12th: Mighty the Armadillo  
11th: Charmy Bee  
10th: Blaze the Cat  
9th: Sticks the Badger

Final 8: Sonic, Shade, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Fiona, Vector and Silver.


	13. Run or Wait, It's the Final Eight

Chapter 13:  
Run or Wait, It's the Final Eight

"I can't believe he tricked us like that," Vector said loudly.

"Really? It's exactly something he'd do," Knuckles commented.

"I'm just happy it was all a joke," Silver said, relieved.

"Yeah, me too," Sonic joked lightly. The four boys all lounged in their bunk beds, staring up at the ceiling. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky and the crescent moon bathed the island in an eerie glow. They'd long since retired after the fake elimination ceremony but ironically none of them were that tired, not even Sonic.

"Sorry for voting for you, man," Knuckles said as he peered his head up from the bottom bunk.

"It's cool. Voting is part of the game after all," Silver shrugged.

"And thanks for giving me your bottom bunk, Sonic. I can't really climb the ladder with my broken leg."

"No worries, but you owe me big time," Sonic laughed.

"I'll vote out Shade for you," Knuckles offered, massaging his wounded leg.

"Deal!"

"Hey, Silver, just bro to bro, how come you got so hung up over Blaze?" Vector asked as he shifted around under his blankets.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, sure, you and her hit it off and made out and stuff but you only really knew her for two weeks. Surely she didn't mean that much to you that you'd give up the fifty-thousand and break down when she left," Vector continued unintentionally brashly.

"You could have worded that better," Sonic probed.

"No, he's right," Silver sighed. "Can I tell you guys a secret?"

"Of course," Knuckles smiled.

"Okay. Here goes. Blaze was my first ever girlfriend."

"Oh, well, that's cool. At least you finally got her."

"She must have been a good kisser then," Vector chuckled obnoxiously. "Was she the best you've ever had?"

"Well… she's kind of the only girl I've ever kissed," Silver admitted sheepishly, almost embarrassed about it.

"Wait. You only just had your first kiss a couple days ago?" Knuckles asked. Silver nodded shyly. "Aren't you eighteen?" Silver nodded again. "Wow that's… that's… that's cool."

"Hey, lay off him, man," Sonic stepped in to defend Silver.

"No, I don't mind talking about it. I never really was quite the ladies man growing up."

"Well what about you, Knux?" Sonic asked. "When was your first kiss?"

"I don't know. It was in like the fourth grade or something," Knuckles wracked his brain. "I don't really think about that. I remember my first time in the sac, though."

"How old were you?"

"I was fifteen. It was after one of our school dances with this saucy echidna. What about you, Vex?"

"I lost mine last year on my seventeenth birthday," Vector answered. "It was with a hedgehog too, actually."

"What about you, Sonic?" They both asked.

"Still a virgin," Sonic admitted.

"Really?" Knuckles and Vector gasped in unison. "But you're so confident and athletic. Surely you've had something."

"I've always had girls trying to get with me, and I've done everything else with them, but I've never gone all the way," Sonic answered.

"How come?" Silver asked, intrigued.

"It just never felt right. Call me old fashioned but I want my first time to be special, with somebody I really care about. Not just some floozy who wants me for my body, y'know?"

"Not really," Knuckles laughed.

"Well of course you'd think like that. You are with Shade after all," Sonic fired back playfully.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Knuckles shuddered.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Was there ever really paradise," Vector laughed.

"She's a bitch and I'm done with her. I don't care how hot she is or how good she is with her mouth."

"TMI," Silver gagged.

"Come talk to me once you've slept with Blaze and you'll change your tone," Knuckles laughed.

"Alright guys, I'm seriously tired and if I'm kept up for another night I'm going to scream," Sonic yawned. "I'm turning the light off. See you in the morning."

* * *

 **Knuckles:** I'm surprised how fun it actually is to talk to those guys. Being with Shade made me avoid Sonic, and the others were on the other team, so I never really got to bond with them. They're actually pretty cool… even Silver.

 **Vector:** Bros never slept with a chick before? What a sad life.

 **Silver:** I'm surprised how well they responded. I thought they'd bully me for sure. I guess the brunt was lessened with Sonic's admission, but still.

* * *

"You got lucky," Amy snorted as she pulled on her silky pink pajama shorts and slipped under her covers.

"Silver played a bad game and deserved to go home regardless," Fiona growled as she removed the yellow ribbon from her hair.

"It wasn't even an elimination challenge anyway," Shade pointed out. "So what does it matter what would have happened. All it did was fracture the hedgehog's friendship. They're probably fighting in their cabin as we speak."

"I bet they're getting along better than we are," Rouge remarked as she meticulously filed her nails and removed her makeup.

"That's because they don't have to deal with sleeping in a room with them," Amy hissed as she stared at Fiona and Shade.

"They do have to sleep with Vector, though," Shade shuddered. "We might not see eye to eye, but we can all agree that guy is a creep."

"He's got this sick obsession with eliminating us."

"And so he should. I'd love to see both of you board that submarine," Fiona said.

"He wants to get rid of you, too," Amy growled.

"Girls, seriously, can you not take a break for one night," Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Rouge, seriously, you're supposed to be on my side."

"I am, but when we aren't in a challenge does there have to be sides? Can't we just sleep quietly and not fight every three seconds?"

"It's hardly a fair fight. I'd crush you on or off the field," Shade smirked. Rouge simply rolled her eyes and ignored her words.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Turn the light off when you're done, Rouge," Fiona said.

"Good. Me too," Amy fumed. Rouge sighed.

* * *

 **Rouge:** I get that they are our enemies, but Amy needs to take a break once in a while. She's acting angrier than Silver.

 **Amy:** Rouge seriously needs to back me up more if she wants to continue being apart of this alliance.

 **Shade:** God I hate our cabin.

 **Fiona:** Now that I've broken Silver and Sonic I thought moving onto Rouge and Amy would be my next challenge but they appear to be tearing each other apart for me. Sometimes I think this game is just too easy.

* * *

"Alright, welcome, final eight, to your next challenge," Razor announced as Zonic led the complaining teenagers down the sandy log chains. The gathered around the unlit bonfire. The clouds had vanished and the sun shone its radiance on the island once again.

"Why do we have to do a challenge today?" Rouge protested. "You used to give us a day break between challenges but the past three days we've had one every single day. A girl needs her rest."

"I could give you guys a day off but I've noticed the tensions rising between a lot of you. I want to capitalize on the drama before things settle," Razor smirked.

"Also, he took Abyss back to the mainland for better care so she could heal and he needs to go get her tomorrow so he wants to make as many challenges in a row now so you don't get an extra long break," Zonic said unhelpfully.

"Thanks for that, Zonic," Razor huffed.

"Whatever."

"Wait. So, we get a long break between challenges after this one?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Full disclosure? Yes. I have to travel back to the mainland tomorrow night so you will get two days in a row without a challenge after today." A chorus of cheers rang out through the islanders. "However, that means today I want to make sure to inflict as much pain as I can to make up for it."

"What kind of pain?" Silver swallowed nervously.

"Let's just say Zonic has been waiting for this challenge all week," Razor and Zonic exchanged malicious laughter.

"Can I sit this one out, then? My leg is broken after all," Knuckles asked.

"Nope! Now, let's explain what the challenge is today," Razor announced. "Did you ever play that old game home base in primary school?"

"Oh yeah, I used to love that game, bro," Vector smiled. "Are we playing that?"

"A primary school game? You've gone soft, Razor," Shade said judgementally.

"I wouldn't say that," Razor chortled. "This game is a little different. You see, instead of just tagging somebody, Zonic will be the guard and he will get a paintball gun. We've increased the pressure to make the balls hurt even more on contact. The best part is you get no padding or helmets. None."

"That's unfair," Sonic protested. "He could kill us if he hit us in a bad place."

"Don't worry. I have great aim. I used to be a hunter," Zonic grinned. "I won't miss."

"Exactly. So, the challenge is simple. The bonfire pit is home base. Touch it and you win. You have ten minutes to hide somewhere on the island and then Zonic will come hunting. If he finds you, you can try to sprint to the bonfire but if you get hit with paint then you are out and will become his helpers, hunting down other competitors. The people who make it to home base without being hit by paint, or last one hour without being found, will win immunity from tonight's vote. Any questions?" Razor asked. Several campers raised their hands. "Good. Then go!"

All eight scrambled around like headless chickens and rushed off up the path and into the main camp area.

"This is going to be fun," Zonic chuckled.

* * *

 **Vector:** I've been on that shark's side all season but this… this is just inhumane.

 **Sonic:** One word. Evil!

* * *

The ten minutes ticked past far faster than any of the remaining competitors anticipated. As they fumbled around trying to find a hiding place, Amy found herself stuck in the cafeteria when she heard Zonic outside begin to call their names.

"Campers, come out come out wherever you are," Zonic cooed aloud. Amy frantically scanned the interior of the cafeteria. Underneath the tables? No, that would be too obvious. Make a break for it to reach the bonfire? No, Zonic would easily hit her before she could make it. Amy knew she only had one place that she could possibly salvage her situation. The walk-in fridge in Zonic's kitchen. The one place he warned her never to tread.

"He wouldn't expect me to hide in there," Amy whispered to herself. She heard him coming closer and made up her mind. She sprinted into the kitchen, grabbed the handle and heaved it open with all her might.

"Amy? What are you doing? Get out of here," Sonic hissed.

"Sonic?" Amy screamed in fright. Sonic acted quickly, jumping on her and covering his mouth with his hand. She tried to resist but he hissed at her to be quiet. Finally she understood. He released her and raised a finger to his lips. Amy nodded. Suddenly they heard the cafeteria door fly open and they quickly pulled the fridge closed, bolting it shut.

"I know you're in here," Zonic called out as he paced up and down the cafeteria. "Maybe you're in… here!" He grinned as he bent down and looked under the table, but to his surprise it was empty. "Hmmm… I could have sworn…" Zonic trailed off when he noticed the kitchen door slightly ajar. Amy hadn't closed it properly.

With a wicked smirk, Zonic tiptoed over to the kitchen and slipped inside. He kept as quiet as he could as he scanned the room. There was nowhere for them to hide. Nowhere except the spacious walk-in refrigerator. Zonic scowled. They'd better not be in there. Zonic left strict instructions.

"Get out now!" Zonic growled as he heaved open the door with tremendous, surprising strength. Amy cried out in fright as he lifted his paint ball gun and aimed it straight at her face.

"No!" Sonic reacted fast, leaping in front of her. Zonic pulled the trigger and the small ball of green paint hit Sonic right in the nuts. "Mama," Sonic cried out in a pained, high-pitched voice.

"Ouch," Zonic winced. He could almost feel the pain.

"Sonic… Sonic, are you okay?" Amy fell to her knees to make sure he was in pain.

"Never… better…" Sonic tried to choke out through his pained gasped. His hands threw to his pelvis and his eyes were clamped tightly shut.

"Sorry Sonic, but you're out. You too, Amy."

"Alright, alright, just don't shoot me. I'm out, I surrender."

"I told you there'd be dire consequences for ever entering my fridge. You were warned," Zonic said defensively. Amy shot him a harsh glare before she went back to tend to Sonic.

"Just go find the others. I'll make sure he's okay," Amy rolled her eyes. Zonic opened his mouth to protest but decided against evoking the pink hedgehog's wrath.

* * *

 **Amy:** Now that's just cruel!

 **Zonic:** I didn't mean to hit the kid in the nuts.

 **Sonic:** Ouch…

 **Zonic:** It was pretty funny though.

* * *

The coast seemed clear. Silver figured hiding in a cave might have been too obvious but almost half an hour had elapsed since the game began and Zonic still had not found him. Silver figured he'd be found before the time was up and figured making a break for it was his best chance of winning the coveted immunity.

Silver peeked his head out of the cave and flicked his gaze all over the forest but there was no sign of movement. Silver sprinted as fast as he could out of the cave and set his sights on the winding path that snaked through the forest. However, he hadn't managed more than a few steps before he felt immense pain in the back of his head. Silver stumbled to the ground and clutched the back of his head, wincing in agony. It was almost as if somebody had struck him with a bat.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to make a break for it," Zonic taunted with a torturing smile. "I thought I'd have to go in and get you after all."

"You mean you knew I was in there the whole time?" Silver asked.

"One of the few caves on the island? Yeah, I knew somebody was hiding in there. Sorry kid, but you're out."

* * *

 **Silver:** Fiddlesticks

* * *

"Can you not! You're going to give me away," Rouge growled angrily as she clutched onto the tallest branch in one of the towering trees.

"You have a great hiding place and I want in," Vector complained as he struggled to climb higher up the mighty trunk.

"You're completely visible. Zonic would be able to see you a mile away!"

"I'm in the same spot you are, broette," Vector argued. Rouge had decided to put her skills to use and scale up on of the trees that had ample foliage and a large canopy. There were several branches that she could perch herself and wait out the time. However, Vector had seen her tactic and decided he wanted to join her. Unfortunately, he wasn't as good at scaling trees as the crafty bat was.

"No, you're not. I'm concealed by the leaves. You're out in the op–" Rouge couldn't even finish her thought when she heard a shot echo from a paint gun. Vector's face suddenly turned from a vibrant green to a deep purple. He lost his grip and plummeted into the leaf-littered forest floor.

"You really should have hidden yourself more," Zonic tutted. Rouge glared down at Vector and glared at him, willing him to keep his mouth shut. She mouthed for him to take Zonic away.

"What's that bro? I can't hear you," Vector called up obliviously.

"I said you should have hidden yourself."

"No, not you, Rouge," Vector corrected as he pointed up the tall tree. Zonic glanced upwards and a smile crept across his face.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," Zonic laughed with a wave as he aimed his gun skywards.

"I surrender," Rouge raised her hands, begging Zonic to refrain from shooting.

"Sorry, but I've got to do this," Zonic said with no apathy or sympathy, laughing as the pain splattered across the shrieking bat.

* * *

 **Rouge:** I'm going to kill that crocodile.

* * *

Knuckles was squatting behind a few bushes in a small little hole he'd dug out to give himself more cover from Zonic if he happened to walk by the area. It had been over fifty minutes and Knuckles could almost taste the victory. He was excited. Finally, a challenge he had a chance to win despite his broken leg.

Suddenly, he heard a twig crack near him. Knuckles held his breath and ducked his head as low as he possible could. He just had to hope Zonic wouldn't notice him and continue on his way. Then, the bush rustled and somebody pushed through the shrubbery. Knuckles knew it was over. There was nowhere he could run.

"Knuckles, I thought I saw you!" It was Shade. Knuckles almost would have preferred Zonic.

"Shade," Knuckles sighed with a roll of his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Could you sound anymore unhappy to see me?" Shade asked. Knuckles shook his head. "Whatever, I came here because the challenge is almost up and I wanted to have a talk before elimination tonight."

"Could you not wait ten more minutes?"

"This is important," Shade huffed. "I just wanted to say… sorry."

"Sorry?" Knuckles picked at his ear. He couldn't believe Shade, of all people, would come here apologizing to him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I've used you, left you for dead and done everything I could to keep winning despite how hurt you've become because of me. It wasn't right and I'm sorry."

"You think sorry is enough? You bruised my hip, broke my leg and almost let me drown," Knuckles grumbled.

"I know. But the truth is… I was scared." Knuckles didn't understand, so Shade continued. "I was scared of the feelings I was developing for you."

"Yeah right," Knuckles burst into hysterical laughter. "Nice try, Shade, but I'm not falling for any of your tricks again.

"Knuckles, I'm being serious. We've been working together all game and at first I just used you and your obvious attraction to me as a way to get further ahead but recently I've realised that I've really just been tricking myself. The truth is… I actually really do like you, Knuckles. And the way you've been ignoring me recently has only cemented this fact."

"And, what, you think I should just forgive you because you like me?"

"Not entirely, but at least give me one last chance and let me show you that I really do care for you," Shade begged. Knuckles contemplated it but in a last ditch effort Shade closed her eyes and began to lean in with puckered lips. Knuckles knew it was probably a bad idea but he couldn't resist the urge that overtook him and submitted to this kiss as he lips crashed against Shade's.

As the two teenagers swapped saliva Shade heard a boot crunch on leaves beside their little hiding place. She cracked open her eye without breaking the kiss and noticed the top of Zonic's head growing ever closer. Shade acted fast. She broke the kiss and with a mighty shove pushed Knuckles over. With a shriek he rolled backwards and floundered on the ground.

"Shade, what the hell?" Knuckles yelled as he looked up and noticed Zonic standing above him.

"You really shouldn't have given her another chance," Zonic said without emotion as he pulled the trigger and showered Knuckles in paint.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal," Shade called back as she sprinted as fast as she could towards the path that led to the lagoon.

"What are you waiting for? Don't let her get immunity," Knuckles cursed.

"I don't get paid enough for this," Zonic grumbled as he set off after her. The chase was quick and intense. Bursts of paint erupted from the barrel of Zonic's gun and splattered the sides of buildings, trees and the winding path. Each shot only narrowly avoiding Shade.

"You'll never catch me," Shade taunted as she emerged into the main clearing that housed the cafeteria. She could see the slope that led down to the lagoon and the bonfire. She could almost taste immunity. Zonic aimed higher than usual and shot another blue ball of paint skywards. However, his aim was off and it soared over Shade's head and landed in a puddle on the path in front of her.

"Nice try," Shade laughed as she stomped through the paint and descended the sandy path. Zonic smiled as he slowed to a jog and reloaded his gun.

"Zonic, what are you doing? Go get her," Sonic complained as he sat on the steps of the cafeteria.

"Don't just give up, bro," Vector moaned.

"Just shut up and follow me," Zonic instructed as all the campers except Knuckles, who was still struggling to get back up onto his feet in the forest, followed Zonic down to the bonfire.

"Yes!" Shade celebrated as she slid across the sand and touched her finger on the metal. "I win, I win!"

"Actually, I won. You came second," Fiona taunted as she made her appearance known, one finger pressed against the metal.

"What, you? How?"

"It was simple. Zonic watched us all run off into the island so assumed we'd all be hiding on land. I just doubled back and headed over to the beach beside the cliff and hopped into the water. I watched as Zonic hunted you all down on land while I just swam along the coast and got to the bonfire from the sea," Fiona explained.

"Well done, Fiona," Zonic nodded as he appeared. "Looks like you are the only person that managed to win immunity."

"No, this isn't fair," Silver complained, irritated.

"Wait, what? The only person? But I made it to the bonfire without you hitting me," Shade pointed out.

"Check the soles of your feet," Zonic said with a grin. Shade's heart fell in her chest as she suddenly realised her mistake. She lifted her foot up and, sure enough, the bottom of her shoes were covered in the blue paint that she carelessly trounced through.

"But you didn't hit me! I dodged you."

"You fell for a simple trap," Zonic laughed. "The rule was you had to get to the bonfire without having any paint on you. You do."

"But…"

"Zonic is right," Razor announced as he strolled happily down the logs. "Shade, you are out. But, with quick thinking, Fiona wins the challenge and earns herself immunity from tonight's vote."

"Karma!" A victorious voice boomed from the top of the sand dune. Everybody looked up to see Knuckles hobbling down the steps with two crutches underneath each elbow.

"Oh, hey Knuckles," Shade said.

"Hey. That's all you have to say? What happened to you having feelings for me? What happened to you asking for another chance? That lasted a whole three seconds."

"Zonic was going to get me. I needed to use you as a distraction. You understand, don't you?" Shade purred. Knuckles pushed her away.

"Forget it, Shade. You're done. We're done. No more chances. You've pissed me off one too many times. I hope you enjoyed the game because this will be your last night on the island. Consider yourself gone," Knuckles said.

"Count me in," Sonic smirked. Shade swallowed with fear as Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Vector and Silver all turned and left, eager to enjoy some food.

"You really screwed up this time," Fiona taunted. "I'm sorry but I can't help you this time."

"I think I can," Rouge surprised them as she approached. "I don't want to work with you, but if you want any chance at surviving I suggest you vote out Vector."

"Why Vector?"

"Just trust me. I'll convince Silver to vote him out and then it's up to you to beat him in tiebreaker. Think about it. Either way, it's not skin off my nose," Rouge concluded.

* * *

 **Fiona:** As much as I hate Shade and Rouge, I need Shade around to help me secure a spot in the final. If that means listening to Rouge, then I guess I have no choice.

 **Rouge:** I'm so sick of Vector. He was the reason I lost and he keeps going on about how he's going to eliminate me and Amy. It's time we say goodbye.

 **Vector:** My bro wants Shade gone, so Shade is gone. Simple as that.

 **Knuckles:** You've used me this whole game, but we'll see who gets the last laugh.

* * *

The great bonfire was raging, dancing in the night breeze as Razor looked out over the eight remaining islanders from his lectern. He set the plate of strawberries beside him and smacked his lips together.

"Hello, campers. Welcome, to the bonfire ceremony," he began with dramatic flair. "In front of me sits eight of you, but I only have seven strawberries of safety. You've all cast your vote and made your decision and tonight, one of you will go home."

"Can we just get on with it? We all know who the bottom two are," Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Fine, ruin the tension," Razor complained like a little kid. "The strawberries go to Fiona, Rouge, Sonic, Silver, Amy and Knuckles. The bottom two… Shade and Vector. The last strawberry of the night goes to… Vector!"

"Yes! Bye, bye," Knuckles celebrated.

"Wait, what? But I thought it was a tie breaker?" Shade complained.

"Yeah, sorry, but even though Rouge really wanted Vector to go home I just couldn't stop myself from writing down your name when voting," Silver shrugged. Rouge shot him an annoyed glance. "Sorry, Rouge."

"It's alright," Rouge sighed.

"Oh, so you tried to eliminate me, broette? Nice try, but I'm still here and mark my words, you'll be the next one to board that submarine," Vector narrowed his eyes with uncharacteristic nastiness.

"Actually," Shade piped up. "I wanted to keep this for later but, I guess it's now or never." Shade reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, wooden carving of Razor. "I'd like to use the immunity idol that I found hidden on the island!"

"What?" The remaining campers gasped.

"Let me see it," Razor said. Shade chucked the idol to Razor and he inspected the bottom of it, finding his small signature carved into the bottom. "It's real. That means that all votes for Shade are null and void, and with three votes to him, Vector is actually going home tonight."

"Phew," Rouge sighed in relief.

"What?" Knuckles moaned.

"That's not fair, bro!" Vector tried to argue.

"That's just the way the game goes. Nice try, Vector, but you're going home," Shade laughed as she snatched the strawberry from his hands and shoved it into her mouth, relishing in the sweet taste.

"Sorry Vex. You played a good game," Sonic said.

"This isn't fair!"

"You have a minute to join Blade on the Submarine of Shame or else."

"Fine, bro, see if I care. I don't need this dumb game anyway," Vector said as he stomped away and hopped onto the little yellow dingy. "This competition just got a whole lot less fun without me."

"Nice knowing you," Shade waved with glee.

"Don't seem so smug. You'll join him tomorrow night," Knuckles glared.

"Oh go shove it, Knux," Shade ignored him as she retreated to her cabin.

"Don't worry, we'll get her next time, Knux," Amy comforted him.

"Yeah, and with you on our side it's now five against two," Silver smiled.

"As soon as they don't get immunity, we'll get them out and make the final five," Sonic affirmed. "This game is as good as ours."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but my fingers were broken and it's still not fully healed but I managed to write this. Only seven campers remain. Who do you want to win and who do you want to be the next eliminated? Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll see you next chapter._

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit  
14th: Miles 'Tails' Prower  
13th: Espio the Chameleon  
12th: Mighty the Armadillo  
11th: Charmy Bee  
10th: Blaze the Cat  
9th: Sticks the Badger  
8th: Vector the Crocodile

Final 8: Sonic, Shade, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Fiona and Silver.


	14. Pain, Pleasure and Pirate Treasure

Chapter 14:  
Pain, Pleasure and Pirate Treasure

The dock jutting out into the pristine lagoon was the only thing interrupting the otherwise thick line of golden sand snaking around the island coast. The beach was combed in the beautiful salmon cast by the setting sun. Gentle waves lapped at the sides of the mossy jetty struts as Sonic, Amy, Silver, Knuckles and Rouge lounged about enjoying the glow.

"I can't believe the weekend's almost over," Sonic complained as he snuggled up closer to Amy and draped an arm across her back.

"Two days weren't a long enough break," Knuckles agreed as he massaged his sore leg through the thick plaster cast.

"Tell me about it. I don't even want to think about what horrible torture Razor has in store for us tomorrow," Rouge shuddered as she looked up through her sunglasses. She lay out on her purple towel with a bikini on, soaking up the last of the sun's rays.

"Despite everything that's happened in this game, I'm glad I played it," Silver admitted.

"Right back at you, dude," Sonic agreed. "It was worth it even just for these past two days of relaxation."

"And don't forget the recognition and stardom we'll achieve once we return back to civilisation," Amy swooned as she leant her head on Sonic's shoulders.

"And we haven't seen hide nor hair of Shade or Fiona in almost forty-eight hours. Bonus," Knuckles chuckled.

"Speak of the devil," Silver rolled his eyes as he noticed Fiona waltz down the sandy path in her bright yellow bikini and toss her towel onto the sand. "Oi, Fiona, go away!"

"Shut it, dweeb," Fiona snarled nastily as she tried to ignore him.

"We were enjoying our time away from you," Silver bellowed. "Why don't you just go away and hide."

"Screw off," Fiona ignored him as she plunged into the water. Silver got up and trounced over to the edge of the deck to shout down at Fiona.

"Why don't you just vote yourself off!"

"My immunity idol doesn't think so."

"You're such a whore."

"Whoa, dude, calm down," Sonic stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everybody would be happier if you just killed yourself."

"Silver, seriously, enough," Sonic said harsher.

"But it's true."

"I know but don't go yelling stuff like that."

"But–"

"Silver, no," Sonic's eyes were serious. "We might not like her but you should never say stuff like that to anybody no matter what."

"You're right, sorry," Silver sighed. "Fiona, sorry, I didn't mean that," Silver tried to apologise as she walked out after her quick dip and began to dry herself seductively.

"Wow, your little boyfriend has you wrapped around his finger. Do you suck his dick as fast as you change your tone?" Fiona taunted. Silver made a fist and felt the rage rise within him.

"Just ignore her. Be better," Sonic whispered. Silver took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Have a good night, Fiona. I'll see you tomorrow," Silver forced a smiled as he returned to his friends.

"Whatever."

"Good on you, man. Way to take the high road," Knuckles complimented.

"You said what we were all thinking. I don't see a problem with it," Rouge commented.

"No, I think you did the right thing," Amy smiled as she gestured for Sonic to join her again.

"Thanks for calming me down, Sonic. There's just something about her that really gets to me. I can't help it," Silver said.

"No worries. Just make sure to keep control. Millions are watching our every move, remember."

"Yeah…"

…

 **Rouge:** I don't care what anybody says. Silver is hot when he gets all worked up.

 **Silver:** I can't wait until we eliminate her.

 **Knuckles:** I'm glad I'm done with Shade. These past two days without her have been the best of my entire time here. Who'd of thought I would have made lifelong friends on this show?

 **Rouge:** I didn't just say he's hot. Gimme the tape. How do I get these recordings?

…

"They don't seem to like you at all," Shade laughed as Fiona stomped back up the path.

"Oh, laugh it up, they hate you just as much as me," Fiona grunted as Shade pushed off the tree she was leaning on and followed Fiona back to their cabin.

"Look, I hate to be the one to say this but we are in a little bit of trouble here. There's five of them and only two of us," Shade said.

"Thanks captain obvious," Fiona rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be the one to say this but maybe, just for now, we should work together."

"What, your old alliance turned on you so you want another pawn? I'm nobody's pawn," Fiona grumbled.

"No, I mean just, like a truce."

"I'll just keep winning challenges and if I lose one I'll just use my idol to stay in. I'm going all the way with or without you."

"I know you don't like me Fiona but think about it. We don't have to be friends, we just have to work together. They'll gang up on us, but if we can just make it to the final four then we can turn on each other and try to win."

"Well, as long as you know I don't trust you, I'm in," Fiona agreed.

"Good, we'll work together and make it to the final two and then we can let the better woman win," Shade and Fiona shook hands behind a façade of friendliness.

…

 **Fiona:** She makes a good point. I need her, but not for very long. Shade is the best competitor here in terms of sheer strength. If I want any chance of winning this, I'd need to go up against Amy, Rouge or, preferably, Knuckles in the final round. I'll use her to eliminate Silver and Sonic and then I'll ditch her.

 **Shade:** I know I can't trust her but this is our only shot and as much as Fiona doesn't like me, she's smart. She knows this is her only option.

…

The remaining seven contestants slumped down to the bonfire early the next morning as a wave of depression washed over them. Their small mid-season break was over and they had to go back to Razor's heinous and often cruel challenges. However, that morning he wasn't there to meet them. Instead, a healed squid was waiting beside his lectern.

"Hurry up sleepy heads," Abyss called out. "Razor's been called over to head office to deal with the fallout for unfairly eliminating Sticks. I don't think Max is happy." The campers giggled silently.

"Does this mean we'll get another host?" Amy asked hopefully.

"It means that, just for today, I'll be taking over."

"Why not Zonic again?" Knuckles asked.

"Would you rather Zonic? I can go get him if you'd like," Abyss said.

"No!" All seven campers blurted out.

"That's what I thought. Now, onto the challenge. As you can see, on the logs surrounding the bonfire I've placed seven treasure chests."

"I was going to ask about them," Silver said.

"Well, you didn't, did you?" Abyss fired back.

"I think I can see why she is Razor's wife now," Rouge whispered.

"Anyway, there is only one key to open each chest. I've hidden them around the island and in this jar are clues to find them. You have until the end of the day to find your key. Those who make it back by six tonight will get to open the chest that corresponds to their key."

"And what happens if we can't find the key?" Shade asked.

"Nothing. But immunity from tonight's vote is in one of the chests and some other prizes are in the others so I advise you to try and find your key," Abyss answered. "Now, one by one could you please come and collect your key.

Each contestant picked a strip of paper out of the and collected in groups to read out their hints.

"What did you guys get?" Silver asked.

"Rock climbing might seem like a breeze, but fifteen meters up is where you'll find one of the keys," Rouge read aloud. "That's easy. It's probably hidden near the top of the big cliff. I'll just abseil down from the top," Rouge cheered as she rushed off to get her key without waiting for the others.

"Well, she seems happy about her clue," Amy said poignantly. "What about you guys?"

"This one's tough but don't get scared, you'll just have to steal the necklace of a bear," Knuckles pinched the bridge of his nose. "A bear? Are you kidding me?"

"If you can't do it because of your injury I totally understand," Abyss said. "It just means you won't be able to win immunity from tonight's vote.

"And if I don't win it then who will…" Knuckles glanced over to Fiona and Shade seemingly arguing with each other. He steeled his nerves, nodded his head and felt a rush of determination surge through him. "I know what I need to do," he decided as he limped off.

"Shade is going to be the death of him," Sonic shook his head with a smirk. "What about you Ames, what does yours say?"

"Our plumbing ends up in a septic tank I think, after retrieving this key you'll definitely stink. Oh god," realization swept across Amy's face. "It's in the septic tank? No way! Noooooo way."

"C'mon Ames, you have to do it. We can't let them win," Sonic thumbed the still bickering girls.

"But it's disgusting."

"Just block your nose, close your eyes, plug your ears and you'll be in and out before you know it," Sonic laughed.

"I hate you," Amy grumbled as she stormed off.

"Love you too," Sonic called out grinning.

"With their teeth razor sharp and their noses strong, the key's tied to the buoy but don't stay in the water long," Silver mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, bro?" Sonic asked.

"My key's out there," Silver pointed a shaky finger to the lone buoy. He could see three fins circling it."

"Good luck with that one," Sonic chuckled as he clapped Silver's back before he finally looked at his own. "Mr. Sandman give me a dream, under his mattress make sure you ain't seen. What does that mean?"

"Oh, you got the worst one," Abyss shuddered. "I gave that one to Zonic to hide under his bed. If he catches you in his cabin he'll skin you alive. Have fun with that." Sonic could hear Silver's laughs but he ignored her.

"How bad can it really be?"

Meanwhile, Shade and Fiona continued to argue about which one had to help the other get their key first.

"Mine's way harder to get," Fiona complained.

"Are you kidding me? We've already hiked up the volcano before. You'll get it easily," Shade chastised.

"Magma underground but lava on top, you'd better be weary as this key is hot. It's clearly going to be like suspended over lava. I could die."

"Slimy and scaly they slither around, swallowed whole in the cafeteria's underground. A snake swallowed my key. I could die trying to get it. You owe me."

"No, you owe me."

"Why don't we just both go get our own," Shade hissed.

"Good. May the better woman win," Fiona turned to saunter off furiously. Shade stomped her foot childishly before she took off to the cafeteria.

"And with that, the game is underway. I wonder who'll be able to get their key?" Abyss addressed a camera.

"Not me," Silver crossed his arms.

"Don't be a baby."

"Look. I can count at least four sharks out there."

"I know. I filled the bay with chum before the challenge."

"You really are Razor's fiancé," Silver shook his head.

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

…

 **Silver:** I'm not doing it. I don't need immunity that bad. It's not worth risking my life for.

…

Rouge was kitted out and ready to go. He fastened the fashionable helmet around her head and doubled checked the strength of the rock atop the cliff. She'd created a pulley system and attached a rope to the placeholder. When she was satisfied Rouge expertly grabbed the rope and began to abseil down the side of the sheer curtain of solid rock.

"You can do this, Rouge. You've done it a thousand times before," Rouge chanted to herself as she slowly descended the side of the cliff step by step. "It's not like there are dozens of hungry sharks waiting in the water if you fall." Rouge silently cursed Abyss as she traversed lower and lower.

Finally, after the agonizingly slow crawl down the side of the cliff, Rouge had lowered herself enough to where she could see the key dangling from a small piece of string nailed into the cliff. Rouge snatched the key and clutched it tight.

"Victory!" She jumped for joy forgetting the precarious situation she was in. A loud snap could be heard from above. "Oh no…" Rouge said simply before the rope ripped in two and she plummeted down to the cold water below.

…

 **Rouge:** I can't believe Abyss would give me such flimsy rope. Is everybody on this island a lunatic?

…

Sonic tiptoed into the cafeteria, dressed head to toe in green and brown camo gear. He checked left and right before ducking inside. He rolled underneath tables, crawled between spaces and backed up against the wall. He could see the locked door to Zonic's extension.

Sonic never really thought where Zonic had been staying. They knew about Razor and Abyss' cabin but Zonic was always an enigma. He kind of felt sorry for the chef, having to live in a hastily built extension tacked on to the side of the cafeteria.

"Sonic, you look ridiculous," a voice cut through the silence and Sonic nearly jumped out of his skin in fright.

"Silver? What are you doing here? And keep your voice down," Sonic hissed.

"My challenge was impossible so I gave up and came here to get snacks," Silver said. "But that camo won't do you any good inside."

"Just leave me alone. You'll get me caught with all your crunching."

"Suit yourself," Silver shrugged as he took a seat at one of the tables and threw his feet up to relax. Sonic shook his head and continued into the kitchen. The lock was easy to break off and he slipped into Zonic's room.

Sonic misjudged it. Despite being small, it had everything. Spacious lounge room, flat screen T.V, internet connection, an ensuite and a master bedroom. Sonic made a break for the bedroom and crawled underneath the bed. He wanted to be in and out as quick as possible.

The carpet was blanketed with dust and hair beneath Zonic's bed but there, right in the very middle, sat a small silver key. Sonic grabbed it in victory but before he could celebrate his heart stopped.

"I know you're in here. If I find you…" Zonic's threats echoed through the extension. Sonic froze and his blood ran cold. He couldn't get caught in Zonic's bedroom. Who knows what that hedgehog might do? Sonic held his breath as he saw Zonic's boots at the foot of the bed. His eyes followed as the legs walked around the bed and stop outside the closet.

"A-ha!" Zonic called victoriously as he wrenched open the closet, but nobody was there. Zonic scratched his head. He was sure somebody was hiding in there. Sonic let out a sigh of relief. He realized his mistake too late and before he could react, he was staring face to face with Zonic, bent over looking underneath the bed.

"You shouldn't be so relieved just yet," Zonic glinted evilly. Sonic screamed as he backed out from under the bed as fast as he could and jumped up. Zonic threw out his hand and seized Sonic by the collar of his shirt. Sonic fought back with all his might and ripped himself, and his shirt, free from Zonic's grasp.

Zonic grunted angrily as he gave chase to the blue blur. He burst through the kitchen and out into the cafeteria where he saw Silver sitting back contentedly on one of the tables.

"You, cowardly boy, where did he go?" Zonic asked.

"He went that way," Silver thumbed the back door.

"Thanks. And get your feet off of my table!"

"Sorry sir," Silver quickly took them off. If there was one thing he was scared of more than anything else, it was Zonic. He waited until he couldn't hear the crunching of Zonic's feet before he spoke again. "He's gone. You can come out."

"Thanks Silver," Sonic smiled as he crawled out from underneath the table Silver was sitting at. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"You so owe me!"

…

 **Sonic:** Zonic is seriously scary. I legit thought he might have killed me. I'm glad Silver was there to vouch for me. Let's just hope this key is worth it.

 **Silver:** He wore camo… indoors.

…

"I'm so sick of this freaking volcano. I swear if I have to climb up this thing one more time," Fiona grumbled to herself as she continued to climb up the gargantuan mountain that seemed to stretch up into the clouds. Finally Fiona made it to the top and noticed her challenge ahead of her. She could see her key suspended on a flat stone floating on the exposed lava.

"This is ridiculous," Fiona shook her head as she noticed the other flat stones sparsely spread out around the volcano. With the utmost care she hopped from one stone to the other, barely escaping the lava's fiery grasp as she jumped her way to the centre stone.

"Victory," Fiona cheered as she snatched the key. In her celebration she lost her balance and almost stumbled right into the lava. She crouched low and steadied herself just in time. "Phew, that was too close."

…

"Okay, you can do this Knux, it isn't as hard as it looks," Knuckles chanted to himself as he climbed up the tall redwood adjacent to the sleeping grizzly bear. The climb was hard enough with only one leg but Knuckles made quick work of the climb thanks to his upper-body strength.

He shimmied across one of the outstretching branches until he was positioned just above the bear. He sent a quiet prayer to any divine being that was watching him from above and hopped off the branch, grasping it with one hand as he dangled a few feet in the air. He steadied his aim, clenched his eyes shut tight and landed on the sleeping bear's shoulders.

The bear roared awake angrily. Knuckles knew this was his only chance. He grabbed the key that was attached to a rope hanging around the bear's neck and tore it off with great force. The bear swiped at Knuckles' face but he ducked out of its way and jumped to the ground.

Knuckles limped away, but the bear was quicker. If only he didn't have a broken leg… Knuckles cried out in pain as the bear lunged at him. Knuckles was thrown to the ground and the bear rolled on top of his legs. Knuckles bellowed in unbearable pain as a loud crack emanated from his leg. The bear didn't seem to care. He was too busy trying to maul Knuckles' face.

"Mindy, that's enough," a stern voice bellowed from the clearing. The bear growled but Abyss walked up to it and slapped it across its snout. Mindy the bear whimpered like a frightened dog. "Get off him." Mindy obeyed and slinked a few feet back.

"What the hell?"

"Now sit," Abyss signalled with a finger and Mindy obeyed. "Good bear. Who wants a treat? Do you want a treat?" The bear stuck out its tongue like a domesticated dog and began panting. Abyss pulled out a piece of cooked steak and threw it as far as she could and watched with a smile as Mindy raced off to chase her treat. "What a good girl."

"That thing is your pet?" Knuckles asked in disbelief.

"Mindy's such a softy."

"A softy? Look what she did to me," Knuckles signalled to his leg when suddenly the memory flushed back into his mind and the immense pain shot through his body again. Knuckles whined as he clutched his leg.

"Let me take a look," Abyss sighed as she knelt down beside Knuckles. She prodded and poked his leg, twisting it slightly as Knuckles tried to hold in his shrieks of pain. "Yep, just as I thought."

"What is it?"

"It's broken," Abyss stated. "Looks like you'll need a wheelchair for both your broken legs."

"This isn't fair," Knuckles complained.

"Knuckles, you're very injured. Are you sure you wish to continue in this competition? I can't promise you it will get any easier, and some of the challenges will be impossible for you to complete in a wheelchair. I hate to say it but it might be best for you to cut your losses and return home to get proper medical treatment," Abyss frowned.

"Not a chance," Knuckles stuttered through pain. His eyes were bathed in determination. "There's no way I'm leaving this game until Shade is voted out once and for all."

"It's your funeral," Abyss shrugged. "Now you wait right here and I'll get you a wheelchair."

…

 **Knuckles:** Great. This is just perfect. I've broken my other leg. Is the hundred-thousand really worth all this pain? Maybe, but seeing the satisfaction on Shade's face when we vote her out definitely will be.

…

"Ew, gross, gross, gross, I can't do this," Amy shook her head as she plugged her nose and removed the small circular cover from the island's septic tank.

"You can do it," Sonic cheered beside her. He'd already gotten his key but he wanted to be there for Amy for moral support.

"Don't you understand how gross this is. No, I'm not doing it. This isn't worth it for a stupid key," Amy crossed her arms as she peered down through the dark hole.

"Amy, look at me," Sonic placed both his hands on her shoulders and forced her to face him. "You are stronger than you think. You can do this. You've overcome so many obstacles that lesser people couldn't have done. Everybody else would fold under the pressure, but not you. Do you know why?" Amy shook her head. "Because you're Amy Rose. The Amy Rose I know can do anything."

"I can do this, I just don't want to," Amy crinkled her nose at the wicked stench.

"If you don't do this then Fiona might get immunity and we won't be able to vote her out."

"Alright," Amy sighed. "Alright, you're right, I can do this. I can do this," Amy repeated to psyche herself up. "Here I go." With a deep breath Amy closed her eyes and jumped down into the septic tank to grab her key. As soon as she splashed down a horrific screech echoed through the tank.

…

 **Sonic:** I can't believe she did it. I wouldn't have done it.

 **Amy:** The things I do for this show… This stupid key had better be worth it.

…

"Yo ho me harties, how goes the plunderin'?" Abyss asked in a horrible pirate accent as the contestants all gathered back around the bonfire and the seven treasure chests.

"Ew, gross, what is that horrible stench?" Rouge asked as she plugged her nose and tried to stop herself from retching.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Amy said in embarrassment as she took a few steps further away from th others. As they all avoided Amy Knuckles attempted fruitlessly to wheel his chair through the golden sand.

"Knux, what the hell happened to you?" Silver asked with worry as he rushed over and helped push Knuckles over to the chests.

"I had to wrestle a bear," Knuckles complained. "He broke my other leg."

"And you're still playing?" Sonic asked.

"I won't quit until Shade is eliminated."

"Speaking of Shade, where is she?" Fiona asked.

"I'm here, I'm here," Shade puffed as Shade limped up to the bonfire

"Well you've seen better days," Rouge remarked.

"I was chased for miles by vicious snakes. What did you guys do to them? At least they weren't poisonous," Shade said.

"Why would you think that?" Abyss asked.

"One of them bit me, and despite how cruel you are I know you can't actually kill one of us."

"You got bit?" Abyss seemed worried.

"Yeah, see," Shade pulled down her sock to show an ugly bite mark. The skin around it was swollen and purple.

"Oh, yeah, right, okay," Abyss quickly shuffled through her bag and pulled out a small vial of violet liquid. "Here, drink this."

"What is it?" Shade asked as she caught the vial.

"I don't want to say it's antitoxin for the poisonous snake bite you got but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to say it's that." Shade's eyes bulged as she uncorked the vial and quickly threw the liquid down her throat. "Anyway, now that we are all here let's get to the main event land lubbers!"

"I'll pay you to stop," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, ruin the atmosphere. Anyway, do you all have your keys?" Abyss asked. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shade, Amy and Rouge all held up their keys.

"Silver, didn't you get yours?" Amy asked.

"I had to swim with sharks. No, of course I didn't. Besides, you stink, Shade was bitten by a snake, Knuckles was mauled by a bear, Fiona was almost burnt to a crisp and Rouge fell off a cliff. I think I made the right choice," Silver defended himself.

"Alright, well the six of you who do have keys please try them in all of the chests."

Amy was the first to try the chests and on her fourth try her key turned a lock and she opened her chest to reveal her prize – a bottle of lemon-scented shampoo.

"Shampoo? That's it?" Silver asked unimpressed, but Amy's reaction was quite different.

"This is exactly what I needed," she jumped for joy. "I ran out of shampoo days ago and my hair was starting to suffer. This was so worth the stink!"

"Oh, some perfume. Maybe I'll let you borrow it until you start to smell normal again, hey Amy?" Rouge laughed as she sprayed herself with the bottle. Sonic was next to open his chest and he was elated to discover a few chocolate bars and a packet of chips.

"A boomerang? What the hell is this crap?" Fiona complained. "I almost died for this?"

"Again, I think I made the right choice," Silver added smugly.

"What the hell is this?" Shade shouted. "Abyss, something must be wrong. My key doesn't open any chest."

"I never said that the key you got would definitely open a chest. It looks like yours was a dud. Too bad so sad," Abyss shrugged. A horrible, vicious fire danced in Shade's eyes. She looked like she was going to kill Abyss.

"Ha, ha," Knuckles laughed at her misfortune. "Sucks to be you. I guess we aren't all so lucky. And since you didn't manage to pull invincibility it looks like you're the one who's going home tonight."

"Agreed," Sonic and Amy nodded.

"Oh, and would you look at that, my key unlocks a chest. I wonder what I'm going to get," Knuckles continued to gloat as he reached into his treasure chest and pulled out a small cardboard card dyed red. "Um, Abyss, what's this?"

"Oh, that's unfortunate," Abyss said. "In one chest there was a green card that would grant invincibility, and it looks like it was in the chest that Silver's key would have opened."

"So what is the red card?"

"That's an instant elimination!"

"What?" Sonic, Silver and Knuckles gasped in unison.

"Are you kidding me?" Knuckles growled.

"Oh, what was that about eliminating me?" Shade laughed.

"So Silver refused to do the challenge and he's fine. Meanwhile I break my other leg to get this key and it gets me an instant elimination? What about the bonfire ceremony?"

"Well we are by a bonfire and you could call this the chest opening ceremony. I'm sorry Knuckles, but you've got to go. You're officially eliminated. Please say your goodbyes and get ready to board the Submarine of Shame. I'll call Blade now," Abyss said.

"I'm sorry bro," Sonic clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, I wish there was something we could do," Silver sighed.

"I'll miss you, Red," Rouge said.

"We'll take them down for you," Amy added.

"This isn't fair."

"Life isn't far, now get out of here. This show wasn't big enough for the two of us anyway," Shade waved.

"That's harsh," Fiona grinned. "I love it."

"Guys, can you promise me one thing?" Knuckles asked.

"Anything."

"Take Shade down for me. Don't let her even make the final five."

"We won't," Sonic promised. "Mark our words. Shade is going out next!"

"Bring it on," Shade challenged.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, I've just been swamped with life and was busy all holidays. I'm about to head to Europe for two weeks soon so I won't be able to write at all in that time either so the wait might be another long one but I promise I'll finish this story. I've started a new action/adventure story if you'd like something to tide you over in the meantime. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'll see you next time :)_

16th: Big the Cat  
15th: Cream the Rabbit  
14th: Miles 'Tails' Prower  
13th: Espio the Chameleon  
12th: Mighty the Armadillo  
11th: Charmy Bee  
10th: Blaze the Cat  
9th: Sticks the Badger  
8th: Vector the Crocodile  
7th: Knuckles the Echidna

Final 6: Sonic, Shade, Amy, Rouge, Fiona and Silver.


End file.
